


Awesome, thy name is Stilinski

by Enovelist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, M/M, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 68,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enovelist/pseuds/Enovelist
Summary: Beacon Hills is momentarily at peace and Alpha Derek has deemed it safe for his pack to leave for college. The pack looks forward to having a normal college experience without having the monster of the week chasing them. But when has anything gone according to plan? And why is Professor Harrington giving Stiles the creeps?





	1. Chapter 1

_This is an AU-story where the whole pack is in college and Derek is their Alpha, who still lives in Beacon Hills. Allison is alive in this story –duh- because nothing else is an option, damn it. Erica and Boyd is also so very much alive in this, because reasons. They belong in Derek’s pack and so be it. Alright? I’m so happy you agree with me :p Alright, without further ado; Enjoy! P.S I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters. I just like to write what could be.. should be._

**Chapter 1**

Both Stiles and Scott lived in the same building and even if they attended two very different schedules they managed to spend a lot of time together. At least Thursdays and during the weekends. Erica and Isaac lived nearby as well, and often ended up dragging Boyd with them, to hang out with the rest of the pack.

Being with pack was always good, even if Boyd never said so. They all just knew. Because they all felt like that. Hanging out together made them relax and function better, even with their Alpha living away from them. Even if Boyd lived off campus, he spent more nights with Erica than not, so they all got together either to study or to have awesome movie-nights (Stiles’ words) including a lot of popcorn and Twizzlers. Isaac loved Twizzlers to the extent that the rest of them had started bringing it without really knowing why. But no one stopped bringing them, even if most of it got eaten by the blond werewolf.

Scott, being the overgrown puppy that he was, barged into Stiles dorm room with a smile. “Hey, dude. Ready for- Hey, Lydia.” he said, waving to the laptop where Stiles was sitting in front of. FaceTime was a glorious invention in Stiles’ opinion, giving them the possibility to keep in touch with the rest of the pack that didn’t go to the same college as the rest of them. Lydia, being the genius that she was, went to MiT while Jackson had chosen a college close to Lydia.

“Hi, Scott. Are you wearing a t-shirt with.. Stiles, is that-“

“Papa Smurf? Yes, yes it is.” Stiles looked over at Scott, who just smiled in return. “I’m guessing it’s the last of your clean clothes?”

Scott shrugged a bit embarrassed. “Yeah, but I like this shirt though.”

“Allison kept you from doing laundry last night, didn’t she?”

“Um, kind of?”

Lydia snorted in an extremely un-lady like fashion. “You are unbelievable, Scott. I know she’s lovely and all, but you cannot walk around in that shirt.”

Scott frowned. “Why not? I like the Smurfs.” A dopey grin came over him. “Allison said it was cute.”

Stiles gave Lydia a look. “Of course she did.”

Lydia lifted a brow, showing them just how done she was with the choice of clothing.

“We gotta run, Lyds. We’ll talk later? Give Jackson a punch from me, will you?” Stiles said, grinning as they said their goodbyes.

“Where’s Allison now, by the way?” Stiles asked as they made their way to the gym. He hated the gym with passion, but knowing it would be wise to keep in shape regarding, you know, running from danger and eventually deadly mauling by whatever supernatural, he kept up with it. And it also helped with his never ending source of energy, do to his ADHD.

“She’s taking a night-class or something. Writers class, I think she said.”

“Awesome, she any good?”                                                           

Scott shrugged. “I don’t know, she won’t let me read any of the things she’s been writing.” The pout was real, but Stiles just rolled his eyes part amused part fed up by Scott’s infatuation with Allison. He loved them both to death, but Scott’s puppy-love for her sometimes took things to queasy heights.

“Come on, man. Let’s show those weights who’s the boss.” Stiles said, slinging an arm over Scott’s shoulders.

                                                                                                                              -o-

Later, after a shower, Stiles came out of the small bathroom attached to his room and almost stumbled back a step or two.

“Holy shit, dude! You got to stop doing that! I will die of cardiac arrest one of these days, I swear, man-“

“Stiles”

“Derek”

“Stiles”

“Derek”

Said man clenched his jaws and got up from Stiles’ chair. “Stiles”

Stiles ran a hand through his now longer hair and raised his brows. “Wow, this has been extremely enlightening on why you’re here and we can now say, with a 100 % certainty that we both know who the other one is so- And how did you get in here? I locked the door and I haven’t been that long in the shower and there’s no way you could have come in through my window because I’m on the third floor and-“

“Where’s Scott and the rest?”

“Oh my God, you totally climbed through my window, didn’t you? What if someone saw you, dude? That demands some hardcore explanations on my side tomorrow and-“ He got cut off with a low growl, but could see the tips of Derek’s ears turn slightly pink, so that made it likely that he had actually climbed the friggin wall to get in here.

His Alpha was insane. Also, he still held a disturbingly big aversion for doors, even after all these years of Stiles trying to train him to use doors like a normal person.

A glare from the older man made Stiles actually answer his question. “They are probably in their dorms, sleeping or something, seeing how it’s late at night and classes starts at the ass-crack of dawn so-“ He trailed off, taking a closer look to the Alpha. “What’s up, dude?”

“Don’t call me dude.”

“Well, then- what’s up, Sourwolf?”

Derek rolled his eyes, but went to sit on the bed looking at Stiles. “It’s a full-moon in a few days.”

Like that explained everything. But to Stiles it actually did. It meant that their Alpha had come to check up on them, to see if they were ready for the first full moon away from home. Stiles found a shirt and some sweatpants and pulled them on before sitting down beside a tense Derek.

“It is. You wanna call them now or wait until tomorrow? I don’t have that much room here, but I think I have a sleeping-bag someplace here or something.”

A look from Derek made him re-think. “Alright, no sleeping-bag then. I guess you could share my bed. I mean, I’m not sleeping on the floor either, dude. Even if you are the Alpha, I still need my beauty-sleep for tomorrows classes.”

Derek snorted.

“Hey, guys need beauty-sleep as well, you know.” Stiles grinned and handed Derek a bottle of water as he got one for himself as well. The miniature fridge he had in his room didn’t have any actual food, just energy-drinks and bottles of water, but it was awesome to have something cold to drink when he was doing his home-work so it was totally worth the money.

“When did you get here anyway?” he asked, as he found another blanket in the small closet next to the fridge. “Just now.” “When did you leave Beacon Hills? I mean, it’s a long drive and-“

The embarrassed look on Derek’s face made him smile. “You missed us, didn’t you?”

A raised brow.

“You did, and I know it. Just admit it, we’re awesome to be around.”

Derek rolled his eyes harder this time, but didn’t deny it so Stiles took it for a win. “Alright, I’m beat and I don’t know about you, but I would really like to get some z’s now.” Derek got up and together they made the blankets and extra pillow fit on the small queen-sized bed before brushing teeth and climbing into bed.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t spent some of their nights back home in what Stiles’ liked to think of as puppy-piles after a movie-night, but he hadn’t really shared a bed with the Alpha before. But, you know, he didn’t complain.

“Is this weird?” he said after they had found a way to share the bed without touching each other. “This is weird, isn’t it? I mean, I don’t have a problem with it but, you know, even though we are pack now and you don’t outright hate me anymore, I still think this is a new level of.. pack-bonding? Between dudes?”

Derek tensed beside him and Stiles wished he could have kept his mouth shut.

“Me and Laura used to share a bed sometimes. When we were younger.” Derek never talked about his sister. Or his family. Well, almost never. But when he did, Stiles always listened, knew how hard it was to open up about something that still hurt.

“It’s a pack thing. Making us feel.. safer. More.. in tune.” A beat later Derek turned his head towards Stiles. “I could leave, if you want to. Ask Scott to-“

“No no. This is fine. He’s probably asleep now anyway. Or with Allison.”

Derek snorted but relaxed his posture. “Better not disturb them then.”

“Better not.” Stiles looked over to where Derek was lying on his back, eyes on the ceiling. “Goodnight, Derek.”

“’Night, Stiles.”

                                                                                                                           -o-

After waking up and getting over the mortification that he was more or less lying on top of the Alpha, Stiles silently climber over said Alpha and changed into his clothes before starting up his laptop.

After a short trip to the bathroom, he checked his phone and jumped in his chair as he felt eyes on the back of his neck.

Turning his head, he met the green eyes of a sleepy and totally adorable Derek, who looked at him in confusion. “When did you wake up?”

“Oh, just a few minutes ago. Checking to see if my professor has posted today’s notes.” he said, gesturing towards the laptop.

Derek sat up the edge of the bed, scratching his cheek. “I didn’t notice you got up.”

Stiles frowned. “Sorry?”

Derek shrugged and walked over to the bathroom. “Don’t be. I just.. didn’t think I would sleep so deep. You know, new place and all.”

“Oh.”

Derek closed the door and Stiles shrugged. Weird. Maybe he could go get some coffee for them before they had to head out?

“Hey, Derek? I’m getting some coffee, you want some?”

“Sure.” came the reply and he found some coins in his pocket and went downstairs and got two cups from the crappy coffee-machine. Better than no coffee, but still; it didn’t taste that good.

When he came back to his room, Derek was on the phone with something that sounded like Isaac, from the tone in Derek’s voice. He handed Derek the second cup before getting the books he needed for today.

Hearing Derek ask where to meet, Stiles looked at the other man.

Had he used Stiles’ hair gel? He shrugged, it wasn’t a problem really.

“By the fountain?” he heard Derek ask as he looked at Stiles who gave a thumbs up. It was on his way to his class anyway.

“Alright, meet you there in 10.” Derek hung up and took a sip of his cup.

Stiles looked at the notes his professor had posted and moaned at today’s lecture. “This is going to be a long day.”

Derek looked over his shoulder with a frown. “Doesn’t look so boring.”

“No, but there’s just something about this professor that gives me the creeps, man. His way of teaching is awesome, he’s funny and is not bad to look at, but it’s just something about this guy.” He scratched the back of his head. “I dunno, he’s just.. Something about him is off, somehow.”

Shrugging, he got up and Derek stepped back to give him room. “You want me to come with you? To check him out.”

“Like smell him, you mean?” Stiles grinned while Derek glared in answer.

                                                                                                                   -o-

After meeting up with the rest of the pack, having what Stiles silently called sniff and mark, Derek went with Stiles to his class.

Seeing Derek sitting beside him along with the rest of the students, made Stiles wonder how Derek had been when he was in New York. Living with Laura and going to the university over there.

Derek raised a brow. “What?”

“Nothing. Just picturing you going to classes in New York.”

Derek tensed and Stiles immediately regretting opening his mouth. “Sorry, dude. I didn’t mean to-“

“Stiles. It’s alright.” He took a deep breath before un-clenching his hands that was resting on his thighs. “It was a lot like this, actually. A bit bigger, but much the same, you know. Laura always said it would be a good experience getting used to bigger crowds. Blending in and living a normal life.”

Stiles, being a little surprised over how much Derek was willing to open up, he just nodded and exchanged a look with Derek, letting him know he appreciated the way Derek seemed to trust him with this.

The professor walked into the room and Derek’s head immediately whipped around to him, leaning a bit forward.

“What? What do you smell?” Stiles leaned closer to Derek, resting his hand on Derek’s arm. “He’s not human is he?”

Derek turned back to Stiles, lowering his eyes that glowed red. “No. He’s definitely not human.”

                                                                                                           -o-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampires as professors.. this story came to me as I wrote it. It wasn't supposed to be vampires at all in the beginning, but wadda you know- there they were.. Anyway; hope you like it! : )

“Are you sure?” That was Scott.

“Of course I’m sure, Scott. I’ve only met a few vampires, but it’s a distinct smell. It’s not a scent you forget that easily.” Derek looked like he was ready to kill something. Or decapitate something, in which Stiles guessed would be the most accurate way to go in this case.

“Vampires are real?” Isaac said for the fourth time and Stiles found Derek’s eyes across the room, trying to calm him down by sheer will.

Stiles looked at the curly blond. “Apparently so.” He glanced at the people around him. “But what do I do? Am I just going to pretend that I don’t know that my professor most likely sips on people in his spare-time?”

Derek growled low in his throat. “You will not do anything. You can’t be in his class.”

“And what should I do? I can’t just drop out either, Derek. He’s my professor! In a class that holds more that 70% of my grade this year.”

Scott got up and started pacing. “Are we sure he’s hurting people? Maybe he drinks from.. I don’t know.. blood bags?”

Stiles looked at him. “We can’t just ask him that, Scott. Imagine how that conversation would work out. ‘Hey, professor Harrington. Killed any humans lately? Or raided the hospital?” He ran a hand through his hair again. “So what is your preferred dinner, professor? A? AB? B negative perhaps?”

“Stiles.” Derek crossed his arms over his chest, looking a little red around the edges.

“What? I’m freaking out, alright? I knew something was off with this guy. But vampire? Come on. This isn’t Twilight.”

“At least he doesn’t twinkle.” Erica mumbled from her spot on Scott’s bed.

“Boyd, track his movements tonight and take Scott with you and Erica, go talk to people about him. Find out if there’s something out of the ordinary. Rumors, opinions- something.” Derek turned to Allison. “Do you know if Chris has anything on vampires?”

“Hey, we might have something in the Bestiary.” Scott protested but fell silent after an elbow to his side from Stiles.

“I’ll see what I can find.” Stiles said. “Chris might have some more information that we don’t have on vampires posing as professors, Scott.”

Allison nodded to Derek before leaving, presumably to call her dad. Boyd gave Erica a kiss before leaving with Scott. Isaac looked over at Derek, who sighed. “With the full-moon less than two days away, we need to find out if he’s a threat or not.”

“To us?” Isaac asked, chewing on a Twizzler.

“To us, to the students. People around here. Vampires often have a nest or something.” Derek said, squeezing Isaac’s shoulder in reassurance.

Not that what he said was very reassuring, Stiles thought. “A whole nest of blood-suckers. Awesome.”

-o-

Hours later, Stiles was a step closer to understand how vampires worked. And it didn’t bode well. Vampires often shared a nest, or home, with several other vampires. Not unlike werewolves, actually. But more blood-thirsty.

He turned to Derek, who had just gotten back from mapping the place and trying to catch the scent with Scott and Boyd. Without finding much other than the professors office and last used route on campus.

“The thing with vampires is that they don’t often manage to live a somewhat normal life, having a job, staying in one place for a long time and so on. You know, living a normal life without being noticed. And I can’t find any deaths that blinks vampire for at least five years back. But he has to eat, right? So I thought maybe he steals from the hospitals around here but when I hacked into their systems; nothing out of the ordinary. Nada. Nilch. No missing blood, no weird break-ins, nothing.”

“But how does he feed then?” Derek asked, more to himself than to Stiles.

Stiles rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. “I don’t know, man” He turned back to his computer and frowned. “What if-“ He typed quickly, scrolling side after side while Derek hovered over his shoulder. “You know, at college, they have to have some sort of.. Look here.” He pointed to the screen.

A photo of a blood bank popped up and Derek frowned. “So? That’s on the other side of town.”

“So, he says.” Stiles pointed at the screen. “Read, Derek. There’s trucks driving around, you know. Go where the people are and so on. People can donate blood on campus. This mobile blood bank allows them to drive on campus, let people go to donate blood. Maybe he’s going there as well, take some blood before it’s accounted for or some shit. I don’t know. It could be.” He looked at the Alpha. “Right?”

Derek nodded, reading through the article. “It’s worth a check” He put a hand on Stiles’ neck. “Good thinking.”

“Of course it is. Awesome, thy name is Stilinski.”

Derek snorted before clapping a hand at Stiles’ head.

“Hey, don’t hit the master mind.”

“It wasn’t a punch at all, Stiles.”

Rubbing the back of his head, Stiles grinned and sent the information to the rest of the pack.  
“I’m having another class with him tomorrow.”

Derek’s eyebrows did this complicated dance it seemed to have whenever he didn’t like what was being said, and Stiles watched in amusement. He didn’t want to meet the creepy vampire professor to be honest, but as said before; his grade depended on acing this class. And the professor hadn’t done anything. Yet. That they knew of.  
“I’m coming with you.”

It was a statement, not a question. Always a statement, extremely seldom a question when Derek was talking. But Stiles didn’t protest this time. “He gives me the creeps, so be my guest.”

After a short meeting with the rest of the group, Derek walked back with Stiles to his room.  
When they went to bed (and when did this become a thing?) Stiles punched his pillow a couple of times before lying down on his stomach. “Hey, if he’s a vampire and you could smell that on him- couldn’t he smell you as well? Vampires have delicate noses, right? Could he smell me as well? As in he knew I was part of a pack?”

Derek’s warm hand on his shoulder made him relax, letting him calm his mind for a second. “I think he noticed. He kept looking our way during the lecture.”

“What if he attacks one of us? What happens if he drinks your blood?”

“Vampires don’t like our scent. They prefer humans, something about their blood being more delicate. Weres are too.. wild.”

Stiles groaned. “Oh, goody. Lucky me then.”

The hand on his shoulder kept rubbing his shoulder, making him sleepy and he heard Derek’s quiet voice right before he fell asleep. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

-o-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and for taking the time to read my story :)  
> Btw: I do, surprise surprise, not own Teen Wolf or their characters, I only borrow them. The story is mine though.  
> Carry on.

On their way to Thursday’s morning-class, Stiles could feel his nerves being all over the place.  
They hadn't had time to find anything more about the blood-bank but Lydia and Jackson were looking into it. Knowing his professor was a friggin vampire did that to you.

Derek slid into the seat next to him in the back of the auditorium. “Calm down. Your heartbeat is through the roof.”

Stiles drew in a harsh breath, trying to calm his breathing. After a moment, he opened his eyes and glanced at Derek, who nodded.  
Alright then. He could do this.

The professor came in, nodding to them before clapping his hands together, giving them a charming smile. “Good morning, everybody. Got your coffee and energy drinks I see. Hopefully what I’m teaching today will wake you up along with the caffeine.”

Some student laughed, people whispering between each other. Stiles was leaning over the table, taking a closer look on the charismatic professor. He had a charming smile, open body language- knowing exactly how to capture his students attention.  
Stiles suddenly wondered how old the professor was. Vampires could be old, right? Like, at least over a 100?

Turning to Derek, he opened his mouth to ask, before remembering that the vampire in question most likely could hear what he was saying. Closing his mouth again, Derek raised a brow but Stiles just shrugged. It could wait. He had no need to get the professors attention asking questions that could make things more difficult.

Derek checked his phone and tensed beside him.  
“What?” he mouthed and Derek shoved his phone in Stiles’ hands. There was a text from Isaac.

The screen showed an article, several actually, of incidences where homeless people were reported missing but the cases were never investigated it seemed. Stiles scrolled through them all, missing the start of the lecture.  
Two incidents were reported by fellow friends, also homeless. And without any proof something illegal had happened to them, police couldn’t do anything.  
One case showed that the police had, in fact, checked the facts and ended up solving the case. The body of Thomas St.James had been found a week after the missing person-report had been filed. He was found buried a few miles from campus, in a secluded area not often visited by hikers. The body had been unharmed, except from a lot of puncture wounds.

Stiles looked at Derek. This couldn’t be vampires?  
He glanced at the unknowing professor. It certainly could be.

Taking out his own phone, he typed a message to Derek and showed him. He needed to find the autopsy report.  
“-and if we look at the reports from those cases, one could question how a human being is capable of such cruelty. No matter where they come from, what background, ethnicity, age or gender, humans are all capable. Of course there has to be certain factors laid down as to the reasons.” he heard professor Harrington say, showing slides of rapports and photos of a case.  
Criminology was interesting, but today Stiles felt unease about knowing what his professor could be up to in his time off lecturing innocent, unknowing people.

Derek put a hand on his arm and he stilled. He hadn’t known he had started to jiggle his leg and tapping his pen at all.

“Everything alright back there, gentleman?” the professor asked and Stiles opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before answering.

“Uh, yeah. Sure. Just, you know- knowing what people, no matter race, can do to other people, you know. Innocent people.”

Derek squeezed his arm where he still rested his hand and Stiles shrugged. He couldn’t help it but push some buttons.

The professor looked at him with an easy smile. Thought the glint in his eyes made Stiles frown. Something calculating and intelligent was swirling in those grey eyes. “Taking a life. Torturing people. Cruelty of the worst kind. It’s not something you ever will fully understand, I think. But the interesting thing, in my opinion Mr. Stilinski, is the why. What drove them to these actions? Why act on it? Was it because they reached their breaking point? Because they couldn’t help themselves? Because they felt they had to? Or simply because they wanted to know how it felt to act on their thoughts of murder? Of torture.” The man/ vampire turned to the rest of the class. “Any thoughts?”

Stiles swallowed.

Harrington knew his name. There had to be over 70 students taking this course.  
Thinking of heightened senses that vampires had, he probably had smelled pack on Stiles before. And with Derek here now.. It couldn’t be a coincidence that he knew his name. If the vampire had been a teacher here for years, he hadn’t managed to pull that off without being at least a little bit intelligent. Knowing what other supernatural that was in his vicinity was surely something a person like professor Harrington would take seriously. The man gave him the creeps, even Derek couldn’t compete with the level of creeper-vibes this man emitted.

Stiles laid low the rest of the lecture and stumbled out of the room, having his arm in a tight grip of one agitated Alpha.  
“Ease up on the manhandling, dude. I bruise like a peach.” he said but stilled when he noticed how tightly wired Derek looked. “Derek?”

Derek scanned the hallway as they walked closer to the exit. “Let’s get out of here. He knows who I am.”

Stiles bit his lip. Well, shit would hit the fan really soon if the professor was stupid enough to go after an Alpha.

-o-

Sitting with the papers on the autopsy of the homeless Thomas St.James, Stiles knew that this? Let's just say that this was not an accurate conclusion of what had happened. The autopsy concluded with heart attack.  
Stiles snorted. “Kinda difficult to have a heart attack when there’s no blood left in your body.”

Scott rubbed his head, looking from Allison and over to Stiles. "I don’t know man, this dude couldn't have died from what the autopsy says.”

“That’s exactly what I said.” Stiles exclaimed. “Just now.”

Scott looked at him with a confused expression and Stiles sighed. “Sorry.”

Erica, Boyd and Derek were out trying to find the nest where the professor stayed. His home address had turned out to be registered to a Devlin Harrington, but nobody had been there for a while.

Allison was sifting through some of the books Stiles had on vampires but there hadn't been much new material to go on that they didn't know from before.  
"I'll check this with dad alright?" Allison said and found her jacket and phone. "And I'm meeting Isaac after that, and yes, Scott; I'm bringing my bow if something happens." She kissed Scott goodbye and Stiles went over the autopsy one more time after she left.

If vampires were killing homeless people, they had to do something. But as professor Harrington said; the what and the why. What should the pack do and why was vampires living here?

He texted Derek a question about Alpha Granger, who's territory included the college they were in. She knew they were Hale-pack but they had her permission to be there. But was she aware of vampires living in her territory? And if she was; did she know about the missing homeless people? And the one that showed up drained of blood and very much dead?  
He put all of that in a text to Derek before turning back to the autopsy.

Isaac came through the doors and walked up to them, looking at the papers and books spread all over Stiles desk. “He’s still in his office, Allison is there right now.”

“And why did you leave then?” Stiles asked. He was supposed to watch the professor and shouldn't leave Allison alone on watch. Being two were safer and they was to call them when the man left for the day.

Isaac sniffed the air. “Has Derek been staying here?”

Stiles shrugged. “Yeah, why?”

“Huh.”

“What?”

Scott groaned and Isaac grinned, quite evilly in Stiles’ opinion. “It stinks of him in here. And of you.” He sniffed the air again. “Just sleeping, you say?”

“Oh my God, shut up!” Stiles almost shouted. He had no control over his morning erections, alright? “We’re not- It’s not- Would you stop sniffing the air? Isaac!”

Isaac shrugged. “Nothing to be ashamed of. You do know he could have stayed with me, right? He knows I got a bigger bed than yours but-”

“Duuuude.” Scott groaned and grabbed the back of Isaac’s jacket. “We’re leaving, and we’re never talking about this ever again.”

“You didn’t smell them when you came in? It’s like being met by a wall of their scents, you know. Like mixed together.”

“ISAAC, WE’RE LEAVING!”

The thing was that the whole pack knew the human and the Alpha had this weird connection of sorts, the kind of chemistry that couldn’t be taught or learned. It just was. And until now, nobody had dared talked about it, seeing how none of the two people in question seemed to think more of it. If nothing, it strengthened the pack bond between them all. Stiles was someone they all depended on with his research, his knowledge and he was loyal and trustworthy. He was also the only person who could calm their Alpha the few times he lost his cool and was the only one, to this day, that had managed to get Derek to come with them to the mall. It was no small feat in Isaac’s eyes. Their Alpha hated the mall with all he had.

Scott growled low in his throat, and Isaac knew he should have kept his mouth shut. But the smell in this room alone.. Really? Just pack mates? He would so ask Erica about this later.

Stiles wondered what they could really smell in here and watched them wrestle themselves out of his room. “Call me when he leaves his office!”

 

Hours later Stiles walked down the sidewalk carrying several bags of take-out. He had refused the pack to come to his dorm since Isaac’s mention of certain scents and Stiles had no time for them to gang up on him. It was stupid anyway. Derek was just his Alpha and they should all know that there was nothing more going on between them.  
Walking down the almost empty street, he felt the hairs on the back of his head rise.

Shit.  
Something was wrong.

He fumbled with his phone, who had started ringing. “Ye’ahallo?”

“Stiles. We found it. There has to be at least 15 people living here. But there’s no one here.” Scott breathed hard on the other side of the line and Stiles frowned.

“Well, if they’re not there, where are they?”

“Derek, Boyd and Erica are on their way back to campus. They’re meeting you in my room. Don’t go outside alone, alright?”

Stiles looked around the street. There was a few people passing him but other than that it was quiet. “I’ve been picking up some thai-food, I’m on my way to your room now actually.”

Scott sounded more panicked than anything when he talked next. “You’re what? Alone?”

“Yeah. Scott, I’ll be fine.”

“I’m on my way as well. Something’s not right.”

Stiles looked around and hurried his steps. “I know.” he mumbled, but Scott had already hung up.

Stiles called Derek, don’t giving a shit if he over-reacted. Sure, he was prepared and knew how to fight. He had his bags of different sets of herbs that could repel the most evil of creatures. But against fangs? Blood-thirsty fangs who wanted a bite of the Stilinski-ham?  
Stiles shuddered. Fuck if a couple of vampires would be the end of him.

“Stiles. Where are you?” The fear was faint, but Stiles could trace the low growl in his voice, wanting to reassure his Alpha even if he didn’t feel like he was in the right situation to reassure him about anything.

“Don’t freak out, but I’m on my way from picking up some thai, alright. Meet me half-way?” He tried sounding normal if other ears were listening but knew Derek would pick up on what he was saying.

“Be right there.”

“I’m at-“

“I can smell you.”  
Then Derek hung up and Stiles walked with hurried foot-steps over the street and over to the campus-area.

A few steps later, he could see Derek run between some of the big oak-trees over by the main entrance of the college. The closer the Alpha got, the safer Stiles felt. He knew that was a stupid thing, knowing there was nothing Derek could really do if something was to attack Stiles right then. But just knowing he was close, soothed Stiles frazzled nerves anyway. He could see Erica and Boyd coming after Derek as well.

“Stiles.”

“Derek.” He breathed out before tilting his head. He held out his bags. “Thai?” He looked around the open area, scanning the shadows. Something was still freaking him out and he knew the others could sense it.

“What you got there, Stiles?” Erica said, coming up to him, dragging a hand over his shoulder.

“Thai. Chicken and noodles. Spring-rolls.” He watched Boyd and Derek have a whole conversation through a minimum of facial expressions but a whole lot of twitching brows and nodding.

Erica nodded but her eyes stayed on high alert. “Sounds good to me.”

“The foods getting cold, so I vote for going to our room.” Stiles said, knocking his shoulder against Erica’s.

Stiles was walking between Erica and Derek with Boyd behind them and felt safer, but still couldn’t help but feel they had just dodged a blood-bath. Heh, blood. Get it?  
“My blood-sugar is way past recommended levels.” Stiles mumbled as they made their way over the lawn.

Derek put his hand around Stiles’ upper arm and tightened his hold before letting his hand drop away again. Stiles took a deep breath, trying to calm his pulse. "Something’s off.”

Someone stepped out of the shadows. “Indeed, something is off. But I think the wrong in this situation are the dogs, don't you think?”

Erica and Boyd growled low, taking a stance and Stiles just knew Derek let his red eyes come through.

The man held up his hands in surrender, taking a measured step forwards while he tutted. “Now, now, let us not go straight to the ripping and the maiming-“

“If at all.” Stiles said and the other man chuckled.

“Feisty.” His eyes held a notion of cold calculation and Stiles steeled himself. This was not some young and impulsive vampire; this was one of the elder ones.

Stiles looked right between the vampires eyes, refusing to meet his eyes. He knew what those eyes could do if the vampire was strong enough. The vampire clucked his tongue. “You are as smart as my friend claims, I believe.”

Stiles felt Derek shift to stand a bit more in front of him, shielding him. He noticed Erica cock her head, like she was listening for something. “Seven in the shadows.”

A cold laugh was heard beside them and Stiles jumped. “Jesus Christ, do all supernatural people have a newfound skill for creeping up on people? Is it a class you guys take? Is there a YouTube video of how to be a creeper?”

Derek growled in warning, but Stiles talked when he got frightened or nervous. And this was both.

The first vampire grinned. “I have to admit that I like you, Mr. Stilinski. From what Devlin has told me about his students, it’s you that is my favorite.”

Stiles grimaced. So Devlin definitely was a part of their nest then. “Awesome.”

“Now, now, Victor. Don’t scare the human. He is surrounded by wolves who looks willing to attack for lesser compliments.” The dude with the scary laugh said as he went to stand next to the other, Victor apparently, nodding politely to them. As this was a normal meeting between friends. My god, how Stiles regretted getting food this night.

The scary laughter-dude looked at Derek. All traces of laughter wiped away from his expression. “Why is your pack here?”

Derek just looked right back, obviously Alpha’s couldn’t be hypnotized. Or Stiles certainly hoped not. Or this would soon turn out very bad very quickly. “We don’t answer to the likes of you.”

Stiles almost rolled his eyes. He hated this situation, yes. He was a bit freaked out and scared, yes. But Derek could be so extremely hard to work with.

He stretched his neck to get a better view to the two vampires. “We got permission from the local pack here, and that should be enough for us. What do you want?”

Victor nodded but still didn’t look away from the Alpha, who was now emitting a low growl. “What is your reason for being here, Alpha? We have no record of an Alpha studying here but still you were seen in today's class.”

Stiles frowned. They held a record over things like that. Huh, clever vampires, these ones.

“My pack is here, both under my protection and Alpha Granger’s permission. We wish no harm but I assure you; we will defend ourselves if something is threatening our pack.”

Good Alpha, Stiles thought, before looking around them. He could feel several sets of eyes on them and he fought the urge to shudder. Derek’s earlier creeper-days didn’t hold a candle to these blood-suckers.

The second vampire, Creepy-laughing-dude, took a step forward. “Why have you come here?”  
He had to be one for leaders of this nest. There was something about him that made Stiles just know that. This was one of the men that pulled strings and made decisions.

“What gives you reason to believe we need to tell you that?” Derek snarled, suddenly tired of the stalling.

Another voice floated from the shadows and Stiles recognized that voice. “The full moon is in less than a day. And with an Alpha here, my friends is feeling a little... on edge. So, we might need that answer, don’t you think, Alpha Hale?”

“Professor Harrington, nice of you to join us.” Stiles snarked but clapped his mouth shut when Erica gave him a warning growl.

“Ah, Mr. Stilinski. I knew there was more to you than a quick mouth and a bright head." The man walked from behind the bushes to stand in front of the two other vampires. Apparently professor Harrington was the top dog, or vampire in this group of blood-suckers.

Victor looked between his leader and the group of wolves and the boy who stood in the middle of them. “We have done nothing wrong, gentlemen. And if you are here for the-“ he gesticulated with one hand “- situation last week, I can assure you there never was a situation. At least not like that.”

What?  
Stiles hadn’t known about a situation last week.  
He could see how his professor briefly shut his eyes, like giving them that information was unintentional.

Professor Harrington gave Victor a dark glare and Stiles knew Victor was in for a reprimand after this. The look was swift, but Stiles had taken the course in how to read looks and glances, it was how he had survived with Derek and Boyd as two of his pack mates for so long.  
But the vampires all thought it was because of that mentioned situation that the Alpha had gathered his pack, so Stiles did what he does best; he improvised.

“How can we be so sure about that, professor Harrington?” He raised a brow and stepped around Derek, who sounded like he was seconds away from slamming Stiles into the ground. “I’m taking a wild guess and says that the rules you follow, a code if you'd like, are not that much different from ours. That means that if a-" he looked to Victor briefly ”-situation, as you say, happened, it should at least be certain that no rules were broken."

He let the silence speak for him, letting the vampires sweat and maybe they would slip some more information on the 'situation'. Being the sheriffs son had its perks.

“From my knowledge of you, Mr. Stilinski, you seldom guess on anything. At least where it counts but for the sake of this conversation; your guess is correct. We do have rules and some of us wish to live here in peace, to live a life where we don't have to be on the run. Most of us follows the rules, no exception. And the situation Victor here was so kind to bring up, is already taken care of, I assure you. So there is no need for you to bring your Alpha into this.”

Most of them? That told Stiles that something had in fact happened. And last week? He needed Lydia and his laptop. If there was a record of this happening somewhere, he would find it. And what did these vampires think their pack was? Some kind of were-police? Just the thought of that made Stiles snort out loud and got a raised brow in return from his professor.

A couple of students came around the corner, froze and looked at the two groups of people standing against each other. And something made them turn around. Good intuition, Stiles admitted. Most people felt those vibes but seldom followed it.

Derek put a hand on Stiles shoulder. “This is not the place nor the time to do this. We better take this someplace else some other night.”

The guy with the creepy laugh exchanged a look with the professor.  
Stiles glanced over his shoulder at Derek, who had his eyes glued to the vampires. Looking back at the vampires Stiles tensed. Something was not right. Again.

“We’ll be in touch, Alpha Hale. The full moon is near, do we need to be-"

"The full moon is not a problem. You are." Derek sneered and Harrington raised a brow.

"Very well." he said. He nodded to them. “Until then-“

Then, with grace Stiles had to admire, the vampire blended into the shadows and was gone.

Boyd looked around, sniffing the air. “They’re gone.”

Stiles gaped. “All of them? Just like that?”  
Boyd shrugged.

“Come on. We need to talk to Isaac and Scott.” Derek growled.

“God, they freak me out” Erica said as they made their way to Scott's dorm. “They smell.. cold. Sweetened for some reason.” She shuddered and cuddled into Boyd’s side as they walked.

“They’re not living individuals. That’s where the coldness come from, they don’t have a heartbeat” Derek said and Stiles grimaced.

He looked down on the bags of food that guaranteed were cold now. Suddenly he didn’t feel so hungry anymore. Vampires did that to you.

-o-


	4. Chapter 4

After Scott’s freak out over not being present when they had met the vampires, things had calmed down a bit that night. He had, after the initial freak out, hovered in Stiles’ vicinity all night and now Stiles felt a little crowded.

Knowing how tactile the pack was, Stiles was used to being touched or having no personal space, so he let Scott hover as they found a plan on how to spend the night on the full moon. The wolves had learned control over the years, and Stiles had faith in them not having any problems. They had their anchors and they had grown into themselves, had learned to trust themselves and the other members of the pack. But still; having the Alpha with them the first full moon on a new place was better for all of them. The wolves were calmer and they all felt.. more at peace somehow. It was difficult to explain, it just was.

“- but what if they find us tomorrow? When the pull from the moon is at its worst? Or best, I don’t know.” Isaac mumbled, looking at his Alpha with innocent eyes.

He had been such a douche-bag when Derek first had turned him, but thankfully he had calmed down a notch after that. But how he could bounce between extremely confident and sometimes downright cruel, to an adorable, shy puppy still baffled Stiles. Isaac had his sarcastic moments but still; he was a good friend. He was loyal and he could be so innocent.

_Or_ , Stiles thought, _look like it. I still don't get him sometimes_.

Derek sighed. “Then we’ll take them.” He looked at his pack. “If they come to us, they have declared war. And then-“ he waved a hand “-we’ll fight back.”

Scott gaped. “But.. but there’s like 15 of them and we’re..” He looked around the room. All of them against 15 most likely old and experienced vampires?

“Not the best odds, huh?” Stiles got up from the couch and snatched the opened can of soda from Derek. He got a growl in return, but ignored it as he took a sip. "But I’ve got some things we could use. Derek brought a box from Deaton who sent me some stuff and.. I’ll look into it, alright? There might be something in there against vampires we could use.”

Erica grinned. “I knew there was some use of you.”

Stiles scoffed, put the soda down and opened the door to leave. “Well, I’ll see you guys tomorrow. I better get back to my dorm. See if there’s any useful in that box. And not to forget; they mentioned a situation that had been taken care of. We should try figuring out what they meant." He glanced at Isaac, who was grinning openly at him. Scratch that; he was smirking. “What?”

Isaac raised a brow. “Nothing. Hey, Erica? About scents.”

Bastard.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I am soo leaving. Hasta la vista, bitches.”

Stiles slammed the door shut and walked down the hall only to hear the door getting opened again. Derek came up next to him and Stiles bit the inside of his cheek not to smile.

“You shouldn’t be alone now that the vampires know who you are and I have my stuff at your place.”

That was more than Derek had ever said in one sentence, Stiles thought and shrugged. “Yeah. I know.”

“I can sleep in Isaac’s room if you wa-“

“Dude, don’t bother.” He glanced at Derek. “It’s late and your stuff is already there so..”

Derek didn’t answer but Stiles hadn’t expected that either. This time he let the smile through as they made their way up to Stiles’ room.

                                                                                                                         -o-

Opening the door to the bathroom the next morning, Stiles noticed Derek sitting on the side of the bed looking to be in deep thoughts. “What’s up, dude?”

The look he got told him how much he shouldn’t call him ‘dude’ and Stiles grinned while pulling on his shoes.

“You’re not going to the lecture today.” Derek said and Stiles froze.

“I know about your hate for the use of question-marks but I hope that was a question and not your way of-"

Derek raised a brow and Stiles gaped. “I can’t- Just- No. Just, no! Derek, he’s not going to attack me in the middle of the day! In class! Among every student in the room!” He gestured with his hands and opened and closed his mouth rapidly. “You’re my Alpha and I respect you and all that jazz.” He sighed. "But I’m going.” he stated and could see how much Derek wanted to stop him, so he threw together his things and opened the door. “You coming or staying here?”

And that’s how Stiles ended up with an extremely grumpy Alpha on high alert through the day.

As predicted, Professor Harrington didn’t attack him during the lecture. He didn’t even look his way. Stiles used the whole lecture giving Derek reassuring glances and one time actually a downright smug grin. Until he felt claws prickle at the nape of his neck but hey- no one had ever accused Stiles for knowing when to stop.

Professor Harrington didn’t look their way, but one thing he did do was handing out their new assignments for the week. Along with Stiles papers, there was a note attached. Stiles handed it to Derek as they made their way out of the auditorium.

“Sunday it is.” he heard Derek say through clenched teeth.

Well, fuck. This would be a disaster.

                                                                                                                -o-

The night of the full moon was almost disappointingly like any other night hanging out together. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was how on edge they all were. Not because of the full moon, but because of the vampires and their upcoming meeting with them.

“It’s just-“ Erica said between mouthfuls of noodles, “- that we’re on unknown territory. With that I mean that the suckers might have an advantage.”

Boyd nodded while Isaac looked over at Derek, who was still chewing. Stiles looked at the people surrounding him. They were more than a little on edge, he noticed. It was unknown territory and Erica had a good point.

He cleared his throat, a little nervous for how Derek would react. Stiles knew how much it had cost Derek to bow for the elder Alpha and ask for his pack to be allowed into another alphas territory, knowing how much bigger both her pack and territory in fact was. And asking another Alpha for help could be considered weak, but still; it was her territory and kind of her problem as well. Right?

“Maybe we- um.. should contact Alpha Granger? Let her know what’s been going on?” He glanced at Scott, hoping for support. “It’s just to be safe, you know. We can hold our grounds alone too, even if we’re upped by at least eight. ‘Cause we’re like, awesome and all. And we’ve been through worse but Alpha Granger should be informed when the problem lays in her territory.. kind of?”

He dared a look at Derek, who seemed both amused by Stiles’ rambling and a little tense. Stiles knew that Derek knew that Stiles had a point. Stiles also knew that Derek would rather chew of his left arm before admitting that out loud though.

Boyd just looked at Derek, waiting for an answer.

Derek threw his napkin on his empty plate and sighed. “I’ll contact her. Tomorrow, when the full moon has passed.”

“Good call, Alpha.” Boyd said, and Stiles hid a grin. It wasn’t often they referred to Derek as their Alpha, at least not like this so when it happened, Stiles found it both hilarious and weirdly enough; he felt a little proud. Derek was doing a good job as an Alpha, much better than the first years. Then he’d been downright crappy.

Derek pinned him with a glare, as if he knew what Stiles was thinking, so Stiles got up and collected the plates and called out over his shoulder; “Help a brother out, Isaac.”

As the night proceeded, most of them ended up in what Stiles liked to call a puppy-pile. He didn’t say it loud though.

The first time he had said that, he had been pinned down to the floor by three werewolves who had no interest in being called out on their need for cuddles. It hadn’t helped how he had managed to wheeze that out, along with the words 'fuzzy' and 'cute' and had ended up with bruises and almost a broken arm before Derek had used his Alpha voice and ordered them off the human.

Stiles grinned at the memory and Allison bumped his shoulder. “What are you smiling about?”

“Nothing. Just..” he lowered his voice and mock-whispered “they’re like puppies sometimes, don’t you think?”

Erica whipped her head around and looked at him. “Stiles.” she sing-songed. “Want to look a little closer on my puppy-claws?”

She stalked around Scott, who was lying on the floor in front of the television. Stiles knew that Erica would never hurt him, but she could be a bit too strong for him, even when playing and Stiles didn't want any of that tonight.

“Um..” He looked around.

Allison was no shield, and she was giggling, making her way over to Scott, so there was no help in her. Boyd was looking at them almost with a bored expression while Isaac grinned and could almost be accused of taking way to much satisfaction in watching Stiles lose.

Derek was coming out from the bathroom behind them and Stiles took a few steps back, towards the Alpha and away from Erica, who looked at him like he was prey wearing a wicked grin. Derek raised a brow as Stiles grabbed his arm before hiding behind him.

“Stiles.”

So, so fed up. Stiles looked around Derek’s shoulder and grinned at Erica. “Humans are fragile, Erica. Haven’t you paid attention during Derek’s lessons?”

When his shield moved, stiles moved with him and Derek stopped and twisted his head to look over his shoulder at Stiles. “Stop hiding and stop calling them puppies. You know you’ll lose.”

Erica grinned but Derek snorted. “Let’s just watch this damned movie.”

They settled down, but not before Erica managed to get in a punch or two. Stiles knew it would bruise, but he refused to whimper when she got in a good kick. Derek ended it all fairly quickly with a warning-growl so Stiles took it as a win when Erica withdrew with just a glare.

Her eyes sparkled with amusement, so Stiles grinned back at her.

                                                                                                                -o-

Sunday morning came faster than Stiles would have liked. Alpha Granger was expected to meet them in an hour and Derek was on edge. They were currently in Stiles’ room and after taking turns on showering, Stiles was now pulling out some clothes from the closet while Derek was sitting on his chair, staring into the air.

“Hey, Derek? Try not to grind down those teeth. They’re kind of useful for later.” Stiles pulled on his hoodie. “Like when we’re meeting Dracula and his crew.”

Derek glared at him and Stiles sighed. “Just relax, alright? I know you don’t like asking other Alphas for help, but this is her territory-“

“Thank you for reminding me, again, that we’re in another packs’ territory.”

“-and she deserves to know about threats in said area as well. You know this.” he said, ignoring Derek’s comment with practiced ease. “And it doesn’t make you look weak. If nothing it will strengthen the connection between our packs. You being forthcoming with information, being willing to share that information.. you know this, dude. Respecting the ruling alpha in this area and so on and so on.”

He looked at the man in front of him, noticing the rigid shoulders and the closed up expression. “It will be fine. She’s a reasonable leader and it could be nice to have her as an allied later.” He searched the others’ eyes for confirmation on his words. “You know you’re a good leader of your pack. Come on, Derek. Breathe.”

Their eyes locked and Stiles breathed deep, willing the other man to breathe with him. “There you go.” he said softly when Derek mimicked his breathing pattern.

A knock on the door ripped them out of the moment and Derek got up and strode across the floor. “Let’s go.”

                                                                                                                   -o-

The female Alpha had showed up with her second, Greg, and two of her other betas. It was all very normal in Stiles opinion, sitting in the crowded coffee-bar talking to what people assumed was a normal group of people.

_A ridiculous good-looking group of men and woman but still_ , Stiles thought as Derek explained about the professor and their meeting later that night.

Alpha Granger turned to one of her betas and nodded. The beta got up and left without so much as a word.

"He's doing some errands." she explained easily and Derek lowered his shoulders slightly.

Translated that meant that she trusted them enough to not have that many betas around her when she met with them.

The woman (“Call me Emma, please”) looked over at Stiles and he almost swallowed his coffee wrong.

“You’re human, correct?” She cocked her head, making her expression softer but her eyes were still holding that calculating stare. It wasn’t unfriendly, Stiles decided. Could looks be intrigued? If it could, this was one of them.

She was a beautiful woman in her mid-forties with brown hair softly curled around her head, framing her face. Her brown eyes held secrets and an allure Stiles was sure sparked an interest from men. But this was also a woman who had seen too much and probably knew too much as well, according to the grin that slid into place as Stiles felt his heart up a beat or two under the scrutinizing gaze.

“I am human, yeah.” he said, pressing closer to Scott, who was sitting to his left.

“And you don’t wish to be turned?”

“I, um.. no. As cool as it sounds to be super-fast and super strong, I kind of like being the plain, ol’ boring human. Although I do envy you the faster healing thing. The wounds are a bitch, when they don’t heal as fast as I wish they'd do.” He glanced at Derek, whose frown was deeper than Stiles thought possible. “No offence.” he added.

Alpha Granger chuckled, looking between the human and the other Alpha. “How curious.”

Stiles raised his brows, blinking rapidly. “What? I mean, what’s so curious?”

She exchanged a look with Erica, who grinned toothily but not unfriendly. “Oh, nothing really.”

Alpha Granger -Emma- took a sip of her cappuccino and fell into business mode again, looking at Derek. “Very well, Hale. I must thank you for informing me. I know about this nest, of course, but they haven’t made themselves a problem until now.” She cocked a brow. “What made that change, may I ask?”

Derek folded his hands on the table top and unclenched his jaw. “What we presume is the leader, Harrington, is Stiles’ professor.” He nodded at Stiles, who opened his mouth but then shut it again after a look from Derek. “And when I came to visit for the full moon, I accompanied Stiles, as I have done with all of my betas, to see how they were settling down here.”

Emma nodded, knowing how important it was for an Alpha to take care of their pack and make sure everything was as it should with each one of their members. “Yes. And?”

Derek took a deep breath and continued. “And I noticed his scent immediately. He must have recognized the scent of an Alpha -me- as well. He obviously knew Stiles from more than just being a student. He probably smelled him being in a pack." Derek looked at Stiles, who was sitting between himself and Scott. "And when they confronted us, they had been following Stiles when he was walking alone one night. And one of the vampires-“

“Victor.” Stiles interrupted.

Derek blinked. “-mentioned a situation that was taken care of, thinking we were here because of that-“

“Situation?” One of the un-introduced betas said, leaning closer to the table. A warning growl came from his Alpha, and he leaned back. “It could be Yelena, Emma.”

“I know.” She almost growled and Stiles blinked in astonishment. They were in public and the growls were low and almost unnoticeable but still- Seeing the until now laid-back Alpha almost blow her own cover made him think that this was something big.

“I’m sorry but- have someone gone missing or something? From your pack, I mean?” It was just a feeling but Stiles knew he was on the right track. Alpha Granger pinned him with a glare.

“How do you know?”

Stiles held up his hands in surrender, baring his neck slightly. “It’s a feeling. I get that sometimes, when I just know. I have no other explanation.”

Derek put a hand on Stiles neck and Stiles took a deep breath. “He means no offence and we offer our help if this is about someone in your pack.” Derek said, letting his Alpha-ness show. Stiles found it soothing right now.

“You got a spark in your pack, Alpha Hale.” she stated. “I understand where your protectiveness comes from.”

Scott frowned. “They’re like that all the time.”

Derek growled but Alpha Granger- Emma- just grinned. “I gathered. As I said; curious.”

Stiles just looked at all of them. What was going on? “I don’t have the spark” Feeling Derek squeeze his neck before letting his hand fall away, Stiles relaxed a bit. “Well, not fully. I’m kind of in training? I don’t know. I’m not supposed to push it but sometimes I just know things. And I’m not trying to offend you or step on any toes because that’s totally not my intention. Even if I have the spark-”

“Stiles. It’s okay, we don’t have to talk about it.” Derek said low and looked over at the other Alpha. “You said something about a missing pack-member?”

“I didn’t. Your human did. But yes, Yelena went missing almost nine days ago. Which is weird, because she was getting mated with Greg.” she nodded to the beta that had interrupted them earlier. “But then she just disappeared. And we’ve been looking all over for her. But the thought of the bloodsuckers having something to do with it- It didn’t even-“ The more feral side was showing in her eyes and Derek cleared his throat.

Emma closed her eyes for a second. “I apologize. But Yelena is a sweet girl, born werewolf and almost like a daughter to me.”

“I understand.” Derek looked at Scott, who excused himself and Stiles knew he was calling Lydia to start researching about vampires and their use of werewolves. Scott was getting better at this, being Derek’s second and all.

Stiles felt pride for a second before Emma started talking again. “We followed her scent to the boarder. It ended there. Abruptly. It was.. uncanny. I’ve never lost a scent-trail before” She looked at Stiles. “Spark Stiles, I know some other sparks have had luck in using some sort of tree-root.. I don’t have the exact knowledge but- it could freshen a scent trail- it could lead us into finding her-“

Stiles looked at Derek, who nodded.

“I’ll see what I can do, Emma.”

Emma gave him a thankful smile before looking at Derek. “We’ll accompany you tonight, if you allow it. I want to meet these.. creatures myself. And if they have Yelena-” She closed her eyes briefly “-we’ll smell her on them.”

There was no case of asking to come, Stiles knew. In reality she was telling them she was coming. If one of her betas were missing, they would do everything to try finding her.

“Of course, Alpha Granger. We would be honored.” Derek said.

“Emma.” she said and Derek gave her a tightlipped smile.

“Emma.”

“Very well. We’ll meet at the main entrance on campus in five hours.” Emma said and rose from her seat. “This has been.. educating.” she looked at Derek, who shook her hand. “And I thank you for informing us about tonight’s meeting. Not every other Alpha would have had the respect or wish to share the responsibility in fear of being looked to as weak.” She asserted Derek with wise eyes. “Your mother taught you well, Alpha Hale.”

Stiles looked at Derek, who swallowed before nodding once. “Thank you.”

Stiles turned to Erica, who took in the scene with soft eyes. “Come on, Catwoman. Let’s go.” he said quietly but one of the other betas heard his comment.

Boyd just snorted and made his way out of the coffee-shop while one of the betas from the Granger-pack raised a brow. Stiles thought the man was called Cory or something. Cole? “Catwoman?”

Erica looked at Cory/ Cole, pulling Stiles closer. “Of course. Stiles here is my Batman.”

Stiles snorted but grinned at the other beta. “I’m always Batman.”

Cory/ Cole smiled suggestively. “Really now?”

Derek came up to them and glared at the redheaded beta, who was quick to tilt his head and look away. “Um, see you later.”

Emma stepped outside, Cory/ Cole now by her side and Greg on the other. “We will see you in five hours." she said. "Be prepared. Vampires can be evil little shits.”

Stiles gaped at the woman. She had a little evil streak herself, if Stiles wasn’t mistaken. He supposed she wasn’t an Alpha for nothing.

“Later.” Stiles said and got a smile in return. Derek put a hand on Stiles back, and Erica grinned.

Scott came up to them, waving his phone. "They have no idea what the situation the vamps are talking about is. But Lydia says Yelena is a beta in the Granger pack according to-" he stopped and Stiles rolled his eyes. "-something Lydia said?"

Not quite the perfect second but still.. "Work in progress." Stiles mumbled to himself before Derek spoke up.

“We have five hours to prepare.” he stated. “We have a lot of planning to do.”

                                                                                                                         -o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a really long chapter, but I hope you liked it??


	5. Chapter 5

They were all sitting in Stiles’ room where he had all of his books and his laptop. They had been reading vampire-lore until their eyes went dry, but none of the information gave them anything on why vampires would need a werewolf.

“So what I’m thinking is that maybe they took her by accident?” Erica said, twirling one of the books between her hands. “It’s like- you’re getting some food and come over a were and then you think; ‘hey, that’s clever of me, because we can feed off her while she heals over and over again.”

Scott frowned, looking like he was about to be sick.

Allison shook her head at Erica. “No, I don’t think that’s it. Derek said your blood isn’t that attractive to vampires.”

Stiles sat there clicking and tapping on the laptop, searching for something. Anything, that could lead to understanding why they had taken the beta. “I don’t know. There’s something.. weird about all of this.” he mumbled as Isaac leaned over to look at the screen.

"How so?” the werewolf asked and Stiles looked up from the screen, only to find Isaac looking over his shoulder.

Stiles turned in his chair, making Isaac step back a notch. “The thing I don’t get is; why did the vampires think we were here because of the ‘situation’-” he asked, making quote-marks in the air. “-they had to know we’re not in Grangers pack. We have our own Alpha and we don’t smell the same as the other pack.” He looked at Allison and Scott. “Vampires have a good sense of smell, right? And they would have smelled us, knowing we were another pack. Professor Harrington knew I was in a pack of wolves and didn’t seem frightened by that at the start of the school-year. So something have happened, probably this ‘situation’ and when Derek suddenly showed up, the vamps got stressed. It just doesn’t make sense.”

Isaac shrugged. “Maybe they were bored. Maybe they wanted the Granger-pack to try and attack them. They want this area for them self’s and are trying to start a war? Maybe they don’t have Yelena at all. Maybe she just ran away and is good in covering her tracks?”

“Who would run away from a well-functioning pack? It’s family, it’s safety. And right before getting mated to this Greg-dude.” Scott said, looking deep in thought.

“We’re not going to find out through these books anyway.” Erica said and got up from the floor. “I’m meeting Derek and Boyd. Isaac, you coming?” She lifted a brow at him before shrugging on her jacket.

Boyd and Derek had been running the perimeter, trying to catch Yelena’s scent. Erica and Isaac were going to check out the nest again, to see if they could get a trace of Yelena’s scent there. They had been there before, but then they hadn’t been looking for it so second time is a charm. Right?

While the two betas left, Scott got up as well and started pacing. He was on the human-duty. Protect the humans and all that. Stiles hadn’t meant it would be necessary, seeing how the vamps seemed to hold their horses, waiting for tonight’s meeting.

Stiles let Scott pace while he put some of his things in a bag. He had talked to Deaton, who had helped him put together a few things used against vampires. It wasn’t garlic, nor was it anything silver, contrary to what most people believed would work. In reality it was a mix of different sets of herbs that on their own wasn’t dangerous to vampires at all. But put together in a carefully measured mix and added with Stiles own mix of liquid; it would be fatal for the suckers.

Stiles grinned to himself. It should work, or at least he hoped it would.

“You look insane when you smile like that.” Scott claimed with a loop-sided grin.

Stiles chuckled. “I’ll take that as a compliment, dude.”

Allison rolled her eyes fondly and got up from the bed as well. “I better go change and get my bow. It’s less than two hours until we’re meeting Alpha Granger.”

Scott looked between Allison and Stiles. “But I can’t leave Stiles.”

“Scott, my man- go with Allison. I will be fine and I know how to defend myself.” Stiles said, squeezing Scott’s shoulder before giving it a clap or two. “Derek’s just being way waaaay to overprotective.”

Scott didn’t look particularly convinced, but when Allison opened the door and waved goodbye, he almost ran after her.

“Oh, Scotty.” Stiles sighed as he shut the door. Now he could really go to work. There was something he had to do.

                                                                                                     -o-

Getting into the building on a Sunday wasn’t difficult, as it was open for students who needed the library. But getting into the teacher-lounge was a bit worse.

Stiles bit on his tongue in concentration, willing the lock to open as he held his hands steady and twisted what looked like small pens in the lock. He had never picked a lock before, but at least he had the right equipment.

“Thank you, Ebay.” he mumbled as the door opened.

Now he just had to find Professor Harrington’s office.

He berated himself for not thinking about this earlier. If the professor was the leader, he might have something of interest in his office. Or on his laptop, something.

If he was anything like Derek or any other leader or boss Stiles had met, he should have something on paper or on a file or something. It was probably a long-shot, but Stiles needed to find something they could use against them.

He walked down the hallway, reading the names on the doors. “Wells, Nagwami, McPherson, Harri- there it is.”

He turned the nob, but of course- it was locked.

“I’ll send a thank you letter to Ebay. Promise.” he mumbled, as he hunched down and picked the lock. Not even ten seconds later, the door opened. “Well.. that was anti-climatic.”

The room was like a typical teachers office, Stiles thought. The window was parallel with the door. The desk was in front of said window, bookshelves on both sides. Roof to floor of books and- was that old parchments? Stiles was curious about those, but shook his head.

“Focus, Stiles. Not the time.”

He walked over to the shelves, scanning the titles on some of the books. It was all very normal, Stiles thought. Except for the creepy feeling he got by just standing there.

What if he didn’t find anything? There had to be something in here. He tried moving some of the books, without really knowing what he was hoping for but when he didn’t find anything else than just books, he clicked on the laptop and hoped- “Yes, no password. I love this laptop.”

After ten minutes, he started feeling a little lost. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Just lectures, documents of cases he probably were using in said lectures, nothing interesting in the search-engine. Nothing.

There was one file marked VT though. He opened it and skimmed the document. This might be worth a second look.

What else? Mail, then? Nothing there either. Deleted mails? Stiles clicked onto the trashcan and opened; nothing. “Hm..”

A few moments and a wise choice of different sets of button-pushing later, the deleted mails popped up.

And my, oh my, the professor had an affair. With a student. Was she human?

“Oh my god.” he whispered, scanning the mails. The content was.. wow. Just wow.

Almost at the bottom of the page, he noticed a folder. Clicking on it, it was a few mails sent between Harrington and the Victor-guy. Harrington was not impressed, it seemed and Victor weren’t supposed to contact him like this. Huh.. Didn’t they live in a nest together? Stiles felt confused.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he jumped. “Shit.”

Derek’s name lit up the screen and Stiles closed his eyes. “Double shit.”

He put in an USB-pen into the laptop and copied everything, just to be safe before getting the hell out of there. The room felt cold, and that was never a good feeling. He took something out of his pocket and sprinkled some of the dust-like powder into the air before closing the door. The professor shouldn’t be able to catch his scent there now.

When he came out of the teacher-lounge, he called Derek. “Hey dude, what’s up?”

A growl came through the phone while Stiles grinned. “I’m alright, Mr. Growly. Don’t be like that. On my way back to my room now actually. See you there?”

He hung up. Derek hung up. Of course he did.

Stiles wondered if it was too late to change his opinion about the good leader and a good Alpha he had said Derek was.

Minutes later he opened the door to his room, only to be pinned to the closed door by one angry Alpha.

“Heey, Derek.” He looked at the man holding him by the front of his hoodie, looking seconds away from killing him. It was really the look of a distressed Alpha, but the glare was almost the same as the kill-you-now-glare. “I’m fine, alright? I just had to-“

“You don’t ‘have to’ do anything. Not alone. It’s not safe right now.”

Stiles put a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Don’t you get tired of pinning innocent humans against a wall? Or in this case the door?” He gave him a tentative smile. “Do you remember the time you threw me against my bedroom-door? When you hid in my room like the fugitive you were and my dad was home?”

No answer, just a slight relaxation over the shoulders. Improvement, Stiles thought. “Now, let the human go and the human will tell you where he’s been, alright?”

“I’m not mentally challenged, Stiles. Don’t talk to me like I am.” He was breathing hard and Stiles gave up.

He leaned against the door, still resting his hand on Derek’s shoulder while letting the other one hang limply by his side. “Derek.”

“Stiles.”

He bit his lip not to laugh. “Derek.”

The Alpha groaned. Stiles knew he was more than fed up. “Stiles. Don’t play games. Not now.”

Stiles frowned, opening his mouth and closing it again. “I’m not playing games! You’re the one pinning me to the goddamned door, dude.” He sighed and suddenly he had a cold nose against his neck. “Gaaah, that tickles! Derek, Derek, relax alright?”

He put the other hand on the guy’s back, letting him scent him or whatever he had to do in order to release Stiles. “Okay, big guy. Bring it on and get over it. I’m fine.”

A bit more nosing against his pulse-point and Stiles bit his lip not to make a sound. “Alright, that’s enough.”

He pushed Derek away who reluctantly let him go. “I’m fine.” Stiles breathed but Derek still didn’t look convinced. “Come on, big guy, let me tell you what I have been up to.”

Derek almost looked pained but nodded shortly.

“Alright. See, I’ve been in the professors office and dude, let me tell you- I’m a God amongst lock-pickers. Oh, that reminds me; I better write a thank you- letter to Ebay for delivering quality-stuff” he said as he got over to his desk and opened his laptop. “I copied everything over to this.” he waved the USB-port in front of Derek’s face. “And I thought we could see if there’s something on it.” He plugged it in and grinned when the screen was filled with Professor Harrington’s files. “Now, let’s see..”

An hour later they had gone through almost every file and Derek had left to meet with Scott and Boyd. Erica had come in his place and was now looking at the e-mails between the professor and his forbidden lover.

“Oh, this is some good stuff.” she grinned as she pointed to a very detailed description of what the girl, Marissa, wanted to do to the professor. “This is better than porn.”

Stiles gaped at her. “You watch porn?”

Erica snorted. “Who doesn’t?”

She lifted a brow at Stiles, who refused to blush. “Anyway; there is one thing that’s weird.” Stiles said, clicking on a file. “This here tells me it has nothing to do with his work. See that?” Stiles pointed to the name of the file. “That’s an acronym.”

“VT? Why do you think so?”

Stiles grinned and opened the file. “ So the Vampire Tales was a black-and-white horror-comics magazine series in the 1970’s, featuring vampires as both protagonists and antagonists.”

Erica frowned before cocking her head. “Derek’s here.”

The rest of the pack slithered into the room and turned to Stiles, who looked a little gleeful.

“What.”

“Hi Derek. Stiles was just telling me this story about a comic book.” Erica said and Stiles groaned.

“Not just a comic book. Jesus, Erica- pay attention.” He turned to the rest. “This file here is marked VT. For Vampire Tales?" He waited for a reaction but it never came. "No? Nothing?”

The faces around the room told him that he was being boring or they had no idea what he was talking about. “Alright, so-the comic-magazine was made in the 1970’s and the story was about a vampire hunter named Blade. You guys have heard about Blade, right? Oh my God, I don’t know how I can work with you people. It got Spider-man and everything.”

Scott walked over and looked at the file. “But what does that have to do with anything?”

“The file looks innocent but from the looks of it, it’s kind of like a summary of how they work. It’s like professor Harrington is keeping tracks of who he lets into his group and how things are going and so on.. Naming the file VT was kind of funny though.. but I’ve found one thing; the nest, if I read this right, is bigger than we thought. It has at least 25 members.”

Allison looked at them, a nervous drag over her mouth. “If there’s 25 of them waiting for us?”

Stiles nodded. “And it looks like they are all pretty old. At least the most of them. And here it says that the most of them have been living fairly normal, no killings in at least ten years. But they’re 25 vampires so it’s a very, very good thing we informed the Granger-pack. We should tell them about this.”

Isaac frowned. “That we think they have 25 vampires in their group? It’s just a suspicion.”

“We’re meeting Alpha Granger soon. We’ll tell her then.” Derek stated. He turned to Scott. “As we couldn’t find any trace of the beta, we still don’t know what the ‘situation’ the vampires referred to is about. So it could be anything and Alpha Granger’s pack hasn’t managed to find out anything either. Except from the article that Lydia found about the homeless man-“ He looked at Stiles.

“Thomas St.James. Several puncture wounds, no blood left in his body, autopsy report said it was a heart attack.”

“-there’s nothing else except Yelena’s disappearance.” Derek turned and looked at Boyd. “Did you smell anything weird when you checked the body of this St.James?”

Boyd scrunched his nose. “The body had started to decompose, so no. But I could still see the wounds. Several around his neck, his arms and both ankles. And thighs.”

“Thighs?” Allison asked and Erica looked unwell. “Big arteries.”

“Oh.”

“We better get ready. We’re meeting the others in 30.”

                                                                                                                                -o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.. sh*** going down and the what and the why's of it all confuses everyone.
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos! It means a lot. I'll try to update once more this week, since I'll be out of town next week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting didn't go as planned, but they got some new information at least. 
> 
> This story kind of ran away from me and I didn't have any other choice than to write it as it came to me. You are all lovely people and I thank you for reading this.

“-and this is my husband, Tom.” Emma said after introducing everyone she had brought with her.

There were several others from her pack there as well, but they were scattered around the block.

“Nice to meet you.” Tom said, holding out his hand for Derek to shake.

The two Alphas laid down a plan with their packs and went over the details. It was fairly simple; they would meet with the vampires, listen to their reason for the meeting and ask about the ‘situation’ they had mentioned last time. If a fight happened, Emma had more pack members ready and Stiles, Allison and one of the other packs human member was told to hang back.

Allison was to use her bow, Stiles his bags of herbs and the other human could use her weapon if she needed to. It was all very normal in Stiles opinion and he couldn’t shake the feeling that this Granger pack was a pack much like Derek’s old pack.

Seeing them so in tune and thriving in their big territory- Stiles looked to Derek, who was watching them with a stoic expression. He was wary of them and Stiles felt the same. Being around a pack this big made him jittery. But Derek was too calm, Stiles thought. Too tense. It clearly affected the others as well. Even Boyd seemed to be uncomfortable and he was always calm and collected. And they couldn’t afford having their Alpha inflicting his unease over to the rest of them.

Stiles looked over to Emma, who was talking low with her husband and second in command. She looked tense as well, but in a different way. This was an Alpha ready for anything that would come her way. In control and leading her pack with certainty.

She turned to Derek and gave him a polite smile. “Let’s move to the meeting-point. We’ve gone over how we will handle this and we should be ready. See you there.” Derek nodded to them and they watched the others leave.

“Scott, you take Erica, Boyd and Allison in your car. I’ll take Isaac and Stiles with me.”

On their way over to the warehouse where they would meet the vampires, (cliché right?) Stiles looked over to Derek who was driving. He was still way too tense. When they parked, Stiles grabbed hold of Derek’s jacket and nodded for Isaac to step out. “We’ll be right there, dude.”

The beta just nodded and winked at Stiles, who rolled his eyes. So not the time.

He turned to Derek, who was looking at Stiles hand, still clutching the arm of Derek’s jacket. “Relax, Derek. Alright? I can see you’re being way too tense about this.”

“Well, we’re just meeting up with almost 30 vampires with another pack. I don’t see the problem.”

“Dude, sarcasm don’t suit you. And just.. We’ll get through this, alright? As you said; we have another pack with us and we’re almost as many as the vampires.”

Derek just looked out the window, un-moving.

“Listen. Derek.” He wet his lips and gave his Alpha a small smile. “It’s going to be fine. We have the Granger pack with us, and we have met worse things than vampires. And- and dude, you being nervous rubs off on the rest of your betas. And please don’t maim me when I say this but- You have to chill. Be the Alpha, as you keep telling everyone." He grinned, making his voice lower. "I'm the Alpha now. And all that jazz." He shrugged, meeting Derek’s eyes. “Okay?”

The other man let out a deep breath. “Shut up, Stiles.” He opened the door and got out.

“At least I tried.” Stiles mumbled and followed Derek into the building.

Scott gave him a tentative smile when he saw him and Stiles knew they had probably heard what he’d said in the car. Damn those heightened senses sometimes.

Ten members from the Granger pack was standing next to Scott and the rest while Derek stepped up next to Emma.

Stiles looked at him friends. They seemed calmer. Thank God.

Stiles gave Isaac a crooked grin. They were ready.

Moments later, Professor Harrington made himself known. “Ah, Stiles- All these wolves just to meet me? I’m wounded, I mean no harm.”

Stiles peeked up over Erica’s shoulder. He had been shuffled almost all the way to the back of their gang when the man entered. “Ah, well, you know- the more the merrier and all that. You brought your friends then, professor Harrington?”

The man held out his hands, as in welcoming them. “Please, call me Devlin. We're not in the auditorium now." He looked behind himself and the creepy-laughter guy stepped up next to him. “This is Gregory, a close friend of mine.”

“Encantado.”

“I’ve never met a guy named Gregory that was from Spain.” Stiles said, but shut his mouth fairly quickly when Derek growled in warning.

But this Gregory just laughed and looked at the professor. “Oh, he _is_ a delight, Devlin. You were absolutely right about him.”

“Again; you’ve been telling people about me? Don’t you have a student/professor confidentiality, or something? I mean-“

“Devlin Harrington. I am Emma Granger, Alpha of this territory.” she said, taking a step forward.

Stiles obediently closed his mouth and took in the scene.

She was standing with her husband to her left and Greg to her right. The other betas formed a troop in the back, sort to speak. Stiles was impressed. She looked downright frightful. Why? Because she looked completely at ease, like she was about to order a cup or tea. Not having a meeting with the vampires, who may or may not have kidnapped one of her betas. She was absolutely terrifying, if Stiles’ sweaty palms were anything to go by.

“Yes, of course. How impolite of me not to greet you, Alpha Granger. My apologies.” Harrington said while discreetly scanning the crowd in front of him. He looked down on the floor before catching her eyes with a soft smile. “I am sorry if our meeting with the Hale-pack has become an inconvenience for you. It was not my intention, Alpha.”

_That smooth fucker_ , Stiles thought while shuddering, stepping closer to Allison who was in the back with him.

“It was Alpha Hale who brought it to my attention that you had asked for a meeting. As the meeting is on my land, he was respectful enough to inform me of this, as werewolves have rules to follow in order to live in peace. And I decided to come with, to show my gratitude for his respect.”

Stiles grinned. She was good, he’d give her that.

Derek stepped up next to her, Scott and Boyd moving fluently with him. “You wished to meet. And here we are” he said low. “How many is in your group, Mr. Harrington?”

The vampire smiled, thankfully without fangs, but still cold enough to make Stiles frown. He’d never seen this side of his professor. And thank God for that.

“We are.. what should I say? About 20 I believe.”

“How about you answering truthfully, Mr. Harrington.”

Gregory chuckled. “How can you tell he is not telling the truth? We don’t have a heartbeat, as you well know.”

Derek did what Derek did best. He glared.

“We are a group of 24, Alpha Hale. We have no intentions of lowering that number, as we come in peace.” Harrington said, a bit more tense this time. “We also have no intentions of gaining members to our group, as we play by the rules. We turn no one, neither do we kill humans.”

“But you feed of them.” Emma said knowingly and the vampire stared at her for a long time before nodding.

“Some of us do, yes. But I assure you; the humans feel no pain as we do and they never remember either.” he answered slowly.

Victor stepped through the door, moving almost fluently and they all tensed. “Just me. Never mind me, gentlemen. Ladies.”

Harrington looked close to lashing out at the man, Stiles noticed. It was barely there, but a slight tremor in his hand and a tick in his jaw told Stiles all he needed to know.

“Hey, Victor. Long time, no see.” Stiles said, wanting to get this played forward a bit. His nerves were dancing and even his heart-rate was jittery.

“Ah, Mr. Stilinski. Always a pleasure.”

“Ew.” Allison mouthed at Stiles as Emma took the lead and started her questioning.

“Why have you called this meeting, gentlemen?” she asked.

Harrington took a step forward, bringing with him both Gregory and Victor in that movement. “It seems the information Alpha Hale have on the situation a while back has made him come.. investigating.” He looked at Derek, who looked right back while giving nothing away. “What Victor did was not done with permission. He has been-“ he threw out a hand, gesticulating gracefully “- struggling a bit with control lately.”

Victor hissed behind him but Harrington threw him a look and he quieted down. “His partner, Quintin, was killed a few months back. Tragic, really. It happened while he was travelling in Europe.” Victor made a hurt sound at the mention of his partners name and Stiles almost took pity in him.

But he was more interested in what Victor might have done. “And?” he said, stepping forward so he was standing next to Boyd.

Harrington hesitated, clearly not used to being pushed into talking. “And he went a little too far during a feeding. Purely on accident, I assure you.”

Stiles looked between Harrington, Gregory and Victor. The last man met his eyes and he quickly looked away. He had no wish to be hypnotized or whatever it was that they did. He settled his eyes on his forehead. “So while feeding on Thomas St.James, you accidentally killed him? Because you lost control and drained him for blood? So all those puncture wounds were what? Made accidentally over eight times? On several different places on the body?" Stiles grimaced from the glares he got in return.

He looked at Victor, eerily calm all of a sudden. "But that’s not all, is it?”

His mind was going into overdrive. That would make sense. The man had been drained, Victor had paid for overstepping-

“You watch your mouth, boy.” Victor said, about to attack, but was stopped by Gregory.

Stiles held his ground. “And what is the repercussions on breaking that rule, Devlin?” he asked calmly, turning his eyes to the man in question.

“Death, usually. But Victor made up for himself and the situation is been taken care of.”

So the situation they were talking about wasn’t the murder of St.James?

Stiles looked at both Alphas. They seemed to think they were still talking about the murder.

“How did he make up for himself?” Alpha Granger asked, clearly catching on to what Stiles was thinking.

“I cannot say, I’m afraid. It is between me and Victor. But I can assure you that he will never kill while feeding again.”

“And how can you say that?” Derek growled, clearly on edge.

Stiles cocked his head, looking at Victor, who didn’t look quite so sure of himself as he had a second ago. “You don’t have your fangs anymore, do you? You feed from blood-bags.” Stiles said, almost to himself.

And that was when everything went to shit. Victor threw himself at Stiles, but was blocked by Boyd, who threw the vampire on to the other side of the empty room. He met the wall with a gurgling sound and then they were surrounded by the rest of Harrington’s friends.

“Lovely.” Gregory breathed, looking at the human girl from the Granger pack.

It all happened in seconds and Stiles knew that this would not end well.

He grabbed the bags with his herbs, still in his pocket. There were three vamps to his left, four behind Harrington, at least five on the right side of the werewolves and even one on the beam going over the roof. He knew there were several others behind them from how Erica had turned around behind him, dropping her claws.

One vampire latched onto Isaac, who had been standing next to Erica, and Isaac howled in pain. Stiles took a bag, lit it up and threw it at the vampire still fighting Isaac and Erica. Those herbs wouldn’t hurt his friends, but it could be fatal to the vampire, if Stiles got his way.

The vampire screamed and dropped his hold of the blond beta, who put his claws right over the vampire’s chest. The now bleeding vampire was rolling on the floor, trying to get away from the powder of herbs Stiles had thrown at him.

“That won’t work, it’s getting into your skin and working its way through your body.” Stiles said low, willing the powder to do just that. “It burns, crawls in your veins.”

It was a full fight around them, vampires getting thrown into walls, werewolves growling and the sound of broken bones, hard hits and whimpers were echoing through the warehouse.

Angry hisses from the vampires surrounded Stiles’ ears and deep growling answered it menacingly.

The vampire in front of him cried and begged while the two other vampires about to attack Stiles seemed to be unsure whether they should help their friend or run away from Stiles. He grinned coldly at them, feeling their hesitation.

There were blood everywhere, and Stiles ran over to Isaac, who had managed to haul himself against the wall in the left corner.

“You alright?” he asked Stiles between breaths, still holding a hand over his shoulder. “The bastard bit me”

“I’m fine. Let me take a look.” He managed to pry Isaac’s hand away from the wound and he almost gagged. The wound was healing, but it was almost purple at the edges. This was not good. He wouldn’t be able to fight anymore, not with this infection spreading.

Stiles looked around and made a line with the powder around them, hoping no one attacked them right now. He ripped off a bit of his shirt and put it on the wound while he talked hurried and low. “I don’t think it’s deep enough to do you real harm, but you gotta get away from here, dude. You need to wash it and I think I have a cream to put on vampire-bites. Alright?”

Stiles looked around, all of the vampires seemed otherwise busy and not giving them any attention. He found he liked these herbs he'd gotten from Deaton a great deal.

Derek was fighting Gregory of all people, and was almost losing by the looks of it. Gregory was one strong motherfu- “Hey assbutt!” Stiles yelled, and threw another bag of powder his way.

Gregory screamed, and Stiles knew the powder had hit its mark.

Derek nodded in thanks, before helping Tom.

Stiles concentrated on the powder working on Gregory. The spark inside of him helped, magnifying the herbs intent. Gregory screamed as the herb infiltrated his veins.

“Harrington, stop this madness or we will defend ourselves with even more power.” Emma said, letting her fangs and claws tell the truth in her words as they worked their way into one of the vampires, who screamed in pain.

“Stop!” Harrington’s voice rung out and everyone froze, except Emma and Derek who simply looked to their betas and stepped back from their victims. “I said that we would meet them to talk, nothing more. And that is how we will proceed.” Harrington said, breathing hard from where he was crouched over a beta from the Granger pack.

He looked around as he went to stand where he had before the fight broke out and somehow made the other vampires circle around the wolves and then got behind their leader. All but three, they were still on the floor.

“You’re not even helping your friends?” Stiles asked the retreating vampires who moved with a cold grace, it was as they were gliding over the floor. “Awesome group you have there, professor.”

He watched some of them leave, some went to stand behind Harrington and someone just.. Stiles blinked and they were gone. What the fuck? “A real catch.”

Derek stepped up next to him and gave him a look. Alright, so this might not be the best time to mouth off, but come on. The wounded vampires could’ve used some help from their friends. That was the difference between vampires and werewolves, Stiles thought. True loyalty and affection.

Harrington took a deep breath. “This has been overly interesting, but we needed this meeting to assure you that there has been taken actions for the homeless man’s death. The other situation is no longer a situation and therefor there is no use for Alpha Hale to continue his investigation.” He dried his cheek with a napkin (and really, where did that come from?) as he spoke, clearly wounded.

Emma looked at the man in front of her, debating how to react to that statement. “Alpha Hale is here visiting his pack, taking his responsibility as a good leader do. What I wish to know is simply this; the situation. What can you tell me about it?”

Harrington was about to protest but Emma interrupted him. “Even if it is taken care of. Indulge me. Please.”

“If you wish, Alpha Granger. But I think we need to meet another time.” He looked at her bleeding betas and nodded to Isaac, who hung limply between Boyd and Allison. “We could all need some time to calm down and then hopefully meet for a peaceful trade of information. Hm?”

“Very well.” Derek answered and Stiles went over to Isaac, who was gliding in and out of consciousness.

“We need to move.” he said to Derek. “Now.”

                                                                                                                               -o-

After getting Isaac cleaned and into his bed, Stiles massaged the shoulder with the cream he had made before this. He had hoped nobody got hurt but he was glad he’d made it now.

Isaac blinked a few times, then hissed as the cream did its work. “What is that shit? It smells like.. like-“

“Chicken feces?” Stiles asked. “I know. It's not though, even if the smell says otherwise. But it does wonder for your skin so..”

He worked in silence for a while, only interrupted by Isaac’s hissing and cursing.

Cleaning his hands and putting bandage on Isaac’s shoulder, he was about to leave the room when Isaac spoke up. “Assbutt, Stiles? Really?”

The human grinned. “I’ve always wanted to say that. Castiel is the man, dude.”

He heard Isaac’s chuckle before he closed the door and walked over to where Derek was waiting with Scott. “He’s fine. Talking and cursing. So that’s something.”

He looked over to Scott. “You okay, dude?”

“Yeah, I’m fine man. Just tired, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. You’re sleeping in Isaac’s room tonight? Erica and Boyd are already curled up on the floor next to him.”

Scott smiled and gave him a hug. “They’ll have room for me. See you tomorrow.”

“Later” Stiles clapped Scott on the back and looked at him. “Call me if anything changes with Isaac, alright? The cream should be enough, but if he gets fever or-“

“I know. Get some sleep, Stiles.”

Derek looked to Stiles. “I have to talk with Emma. But I’ll be back later.”

“It’s already three in the morning, what is it that can't wait?”

Derek put his hand on Stiles' neck swiftly before making his leave. “I won’t be long. Shower. You stink of that cream.”

Stiles sputtered and felt offended on the creams behalf. “That cream saved your beta, asshole.”

Derek turned and raised a brow. “You still stink, though.”

“Oh, ha ha. Bad Alpha. Go away.”

                                                                                                              -o-

After showering, Stiles got out from the bathroom only to find the room empty. He had hoped Derek would be back now, but that was clearly not happening. Derek had had a wound on his side Stiles would've liked to check out before he crashed. He pulled on his pyjama-pants and crawled under the sheets.

Pure heaven. This was pure heaven.

He was exhausted but the whole evening kept playing over and over in his head.

The vamps clearly hid something. But what was the damned situation they kept talking about? Clearly they had killed Thomas St.James and this Victor dude had paid for that. How did he feed without his fangs, anyway? Did he really use blood-bags? Drinking from a straw? Like Bella in Twilight? He snorted for himself.

He hoped Isaac would be alright in the morning. That cream was made of the most expensive herbs and roots Stiles had ever purchased. But still worth it though. Maybe he should call Scott, ask how he was doing? No, he was probably sleeping. And they all needed the rest.

Stiles turned on his stomach. The pillow smelled like Derek, and he sighed heavily.

He was so tired, but his mind wouldn’t shut up. He thought about tomorrow’s lectures and groaned. That would be a disaster. He hadn’t had time to study, not to mention the assignment. It wasn’t due for yet another three days but still..

Could Harrington let him have some more time? He obviously knew how busy Stiles had been lately.

How old was Harrington and how did he become the leader of the nest? He didn’t spend much time at his apartment, that was for sure. But the nest hadn’t seemed that lived in either? What was going on? Did they have coffins? Nah, Stiles thought. Too cliché.

Maybe they lived in the tunnels? No, that couldn’t be. That would be too unsanitary and both Gregory and the professor seemed too well-dressed and behaved for that matter, to be living under the ground. But this situation that they kept mentioning. Could it be Yelena? Stiles didn't think Harrington would condone a kidnapping of a werewolf. Stiles tucked the pillow more under his chin and felt his body relax.

Something else was nagging in the back of his mind as well, but before Stiles could get a grip on that thought, he fell asleep. An hour or so later, he felt the bed dip behind him and he blinked sleepily. “Derek?”

“Yeah.”

He felt Derek move behind him and he closed his eyes again. An arm sneaked its way around his torso and he felt a nose rub his neck before stilling. “Sleep, Stiles.”

So he did.

                                                                                                                  -o-


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tag this, so I will warn you here; in this chapter there is conversations about the kidnapping of this beta and a brief, VERY brief mention of rape. Not described or anything like that. But if that is a trigger; please refrain from reading this chapter. Be safe, take care.

 “Good morning, everyone.”

The man greeting them was not Professor Harrington, and Stiles wondered where the vampire could be.

He had seen the wounds and the blood on the man last night, but vampires healed pretty fast too. At least that’s what he thought.

He found a spot in the back of the room and slid down on the chair. He had left his room quietly and a bit reluctantly this morning, wishing he could sleep in. Four hours with sleep was not enough, especially after a night like last night. He hadn’t used his so-called spark that much, but he could feel that he wasn’t back to his normal level of energy.

Derek hadn’t even stirred when Stiles tip-toed out of his room. And if he had, Stiles had a strong suspicion that he wouldn’t have gone to this lecture alone. Derek might’ve been a bit over-protective of his pack, but Stiles was a grown-ass man, thank you very much, and he could handle school on his own. Vampire professor or not.

The man who had greeted them this morning, clapped his hands to get the attention and Stiles looked at him. He was one of his other teachers and Stiles briefly wondered if he was human or not. The man was in his mid-fifties with red glasses and- wasn’t that a hair-piece? Stiles wondered.

“Alright, people. Professor Harrington called in sick, but he said the assignment is still due in two days. I recommend you continue working on that.” He gave them a smile. “Dismissed, as they say.”

                                                                                                                       -o-

On his way back to his room, Stiles got two coffee’s and hoped Derek would still be asleep. He could use the rest; he hadn’t gotten back until late. Or later than the rest.

Stiles wondered what the two Alphas had discussed.

His phone rang and he fumbled with the two cups before pulling his phone out of his pocket. Derek.

“Hey man. I’m on my way back to the room, the lecture was cancelled.” he said, walking up the stairs. “I’m right outside.”

“Stiles, don’t-“ He opened the door and watched Derek holding his phone to his ear, jeans hanging low on his hips. “Just woke up?” Stiles asked, closing the door.

And noticed Professor Harrington with another vampire standing by the window. “What the actual- Are you all in a gang who lives to sneak around and creep up on people? God.” His pulse thundered in his ears and he stepped closer to Derek. This was.. weird.

“Stiles. Back already I see.” The professor said with a tight smile. “Imagine my surprise when I came to talk to you, but was met by your Alpha instead” He cocked his head. “Something more going on between the Alpha and the packs’ spark?”

Stiles groaned. “He’s my Alpha, of course I let him stay here when he visits. And when does professors and their.. crew come to a student’s dorm? At-“ he checked his phone “-09 in the morning? And I just came from the lecture you were supposed to be teaching, I might add.”

Harrington lifted a brow in disbelief, looking between Stiles and Derek. “For a mind as bright as yours, this ignorance baffles me, quite frankly. A spark and an Alpha..” His eyes twinkled. “And we were just paying a visit.”

Derek growled before looking at Stiles. “Harrington has some interesting information.”

Stiles questioned him with a look and Derek’s jaw ticked. “His words, not mine. He wouldn’t tell me before you came back.”

Stiles threw a glance at the professor, who seemed interested in the books on Stiles’ desk. “Hey, these are mine.” Stiles said, putting the books under his bed. It was books both from Deaton, Derek’s loft and a few that Stiles had bought. He didn’t want an outsider looking at them.

Harrington looked at Stiles with innocent eyes.

“Oh, don’t pull those eyes on me. Peter, his uncle.” he pointed at Derek “has the gold medal in fake innocent looks. Until he goes completely psycho on your ass, so.. The information you had, what about it? Does it have to do about the ‘situation’ you so often speak of?”

Derek moved and snatched his shirt from the chair, pulling it on. “Start talking, we haven’t got all day.”

Harrington cleared his throat and leaned against the wall. “The thing is; my group is flawed indeed, but they have all agreed not to kill or turn humans. We have rules, much like yours.” He looked at the boy in front of him. There was more to Stilinski than he first thought. And the Alpha was a man who did his job well. He took care of them, protected them and led his pack securely. But this human- this brown-eyed, jittery human gave the pack more than they knew. This boy had gotten his knowledge from the intent wish to keep his friends safe. He could be ruthless, Devlin had seen so himself last night. The way he had handled himself against a threat baffled the vampire. This Stiles Stilinski protected his friends fiercely, his Alpha even more. But still he managed to keep his innocence.

Squinting his eyes, Devlin looked intently at the teenager. No, there was no innocence left. Not anymore. Pity.

“Last night it came to my attention that the Granger pack is missing a beta.” he said slowly.

Derek straightened his back and took a step closer to the man in front of him. “Really? Just last night?”

The other vampire next to Harrington took a stance and Stiles bit his lip. This shouldn’t be happening here. Or at all really.

“Indeed. I did not know about that until yesterday, so forgive me for not telling you that we know her whereabouts earlier.” Harrington answered smoothly. Liar.

Derek grabbed the man by his jacket, and pinned him against the wall with a growl.

The other vampire were about to attack, but with a hand signal, Harrington made him stand down.

“What? Are you telling me that you have a werewolf held captive?” Stiles exclaimed, walking right up to the professor held up by Derek, who promptly pulled Stiles behind him. “Derek, would you-“

“Oh, you two make quite the pair.” the vampire chuckled, groaning when Derek gripped a little tighter around his neck. “But to be honest; we do not have the werewolf. We’re not stupid enough to believe we could kidnap a wolf and think we can get away with it.” he spat, trying to get lose.

Vampires were strong, but they had nothing against the strength of an Alpha werewolf.

Stiles touched Derek’s arm and walked over to his desk, eying the other vampire. When he turned to the others, Derek had loosened his grip on the vampire and stepped out of range from the man.

“If I tell you where the werewolf is, would you be so kind and tell Alpha Granger that there is no need to start a war between us over this?”

Derek made a low sound in the back of his voice before answering. “Why do you know where the beta is?”

“And who told you?” Stiles added.

Harrington swallowed discreetly, surely feeling the grip Derek had had around his neck. “I protect my own, Stiles, so I cannot tell you his name. What I will tell you is one of the latest members of my group had.. talked to her.” His eyes slid over to the other vampire, who looked down to the floor.

_Interesting_ , Stiles thought.

“After I found out, I made it so that she is ready to be fetched by your friends.”

Stiles snorted. “Fetched. Dog jokes. Not a bad one either, I’m impressed but you don’t get to do that.”

Harrington looked at Stiles like he was out of his mind.

Stiles smiled crookedly. “Dog jokes are my thing, alright. No one besides me get to play that card. By the way; do you know about the Vampire Tales? The one from the 70’s? You know Morbius?” Stiles grinned at the angry frown he got in return. “Morbius the Living Vampire.” Stiles continued after a glance at Derek. “He was made by Roy Thomas, and the character first appeared as an antagonist in The Amazing Spiderman. This Morbius dude became a heroic, tragically flawed protagonist in his own series.” He waved a hand dismissively. “Anyway, getting of the topic. Just, it’s interesting, don’t you think?”

Suddenly Harrington was right in front of Stiles, fangs dropped and Stiles steeled himself. He knew Harrington had received Stiles threat. “How did you find the file?” he hissed and Stiles stared right into those eyes.

“You may protect your own, Devlin. But so do we. We _will_ find out who kept her. We know names and addresses as you so kindly had written down and you should leave. Now.”

The other vampire started to hiss in pain, and Stiles could see Harrington’s eyes widen in disbelief. “What are you doing?”

Stiles stared at him. “I was asking you to leave. Tell us where she is.”

He noticed Derek at his side, ready to intervene while the still nameless vampire walked out. Actually left. Hah, this powder was awesome!

“If you are interested in continuing living in peace,” Stiles said low “I would give up the vampire’s name now, before we find out on our own. The repercussions might be easier to bear if you cooperate with my Alpha and Alpha Granger. And for your sake, I hope the guy treated the kidnapped beta with kindness.”

Harrington took a step back, trying to smooth out his surprise over the human. “I’ll text you the address.” He looked at Derek. “Talk to Alpha Granger, please. We wish no war.”

                                                                                                                            -o-

The door closed and Derek was on him instantly. “What did you do?”

“Nothing. I just thought about the powder I made for yesterday. I still have some in that bag over there. And.. I guess it worked.” he said with a shrug.

“Worked? How?” Derek walked up to him and put his hand on Stiles’ arm.

“I thought about it, alright. Willed it to harm, kind of.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know, Derek. It worked, didn’t it?”

“Deaton said you could do things with time. Training. But this.. It’s new, isn’t it?” He looked pretty surprised, Stiles noted. But it was the pleasant kind of surprised.

“Yeah, guess so.” He picked up the two cups of coffees. “Aw, they’re cold now, want to grab another one before calling Emma?”

Derek nodded and looked around for his things.

Stiles barked out a laugh. “They caught you sleeping, didn’t they?”

“No. I heard them coming through the window. But-“

“Dude, you don’t even have socks on. Or shoes. And when I came in, you were just in your jeans.”

Derek growled. It was a playful growl, so Stiles didn’t think too much of it. Stiles sobered up. “Do you think he was telling the truth?”

“I think so. At least partially. He doesn’t have a pulse so I wouldn’t really know.” He looked at Stiles. “But he seems to want to avoid a war.” He pulled on his socks and shoes. It hit Stiles how domestic the scene was. Stiles waiting for Derek to get dressed so they could go for coffee.

Pushing those thoughts away, he concentrated on the kidnapped beta. “I think so too. They didn’t mention a name, but I’m pretty sure he was talking about Yelena. And I think the vampire who came with him was the one who did it.”

Derek whipped his head around to look at Stiles. “Why do you think that?”

Stiles shrugged. “I don’t have superpowers, I’m just a puny human, so I have to rely on what I see. And that was one guilty vampire. Harrington was lying about not knowing about it earlier, but he was telling the truth about knowing where Yelena was.”

Derek found his phone and called Scott. “Meet us in the coffee-shop in 10.” he said before hanging up.

                                                                                                                                    -o-

Scott sipped his coffee and looked at Derek. “So Harrington knows where Yelena is and we can just, what? Go and get her? Don’t you think they will wait for us there?”

Derek shook his head. “He wants to avoid war, at all costs. It seems like he’s telling the truth about that at least.”

Scott looked to Stiles. “They didn’t hurt you?”

“Scotty, I may be human but I know how to defend myself. Besides, Derek was there.”

Isaac snorted but became very interested in his hot cocoa when Stiles kicked him under the table and Derek glared.

“Do you have any lectures today?” Derek asked the rest, who shook their heads except Boyd.

“In five minutes actually. I better go.”

Derek got up and nodded to the rest. “I’ll go with Boyd. I will call Alpha Granger on our way to class.”

                                                                                                                  -o-

With Erica and Isaac in the gym, Stiles went to the library with Allison and Scott, doing his assignment. He wondered how the supernatural happenings would inflict his school-work in Harringtons’ class. He still had to finish the assignment, so he did that while Allison and Scott were more busy making gooey-eyes at each other than at their home-work.

Stiles rolled his eyes and prayed for patience.

                                                                                                                     -o-

Stiles was still working on his paper, now in his room, when Derek showed up. “Hey. How was the talk with Emma? When are we going?”

Derek threw his leather jacket on the bed and turned to Stiles. “We’re not.”

“Not what? Talking with Emma? Not going? Dude, help a brother out here. Talking in full sentences usually helps.”

“Stiles.”

He grinned. “Derek.”

The man pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “We’re not going. Emma said it was pack-business and they wanted to do it on their own.”

“Oh. Okay.” Stiles leaned back in his chair. “I have to say I’m a little disappointed. I mean; we were the ones Harrington came to with the information and I don’t know.. I just.. It would be nice to help, you know.”

Derek sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. “Yeah. But I understand her. I would probably have done it the same way.”

Stiles nodded thoughtfully. “It does seem a bit weird, right? Harrington just gave us the address. Just like that. And if one of his vampire’s did kidnap her, what will happen to that guy? I mean, if he knew where she was..” He trailed off, his mind whirring. “Hey, Derek. Harrington said it wasn’t one of his vampires who kidnapped her, then who could it be?”

Derek frowned, but kept his silence and Stiles tapped his pen against his leg. “Will they call you when it’s done?”

Derek just nodded before finding a book and got comfortable on the bed, stuffing the pillows behind his head.

“Fine, just rub it in. Enjoy some time off while I have to slave over my paper in a class where the leader of a whole vampire nest is the professor.”

Derek just raised his book closer to his face, but Stiles could still see the small grin tugging at his lips.

Groaning, Stiles turned back to his laptop, but not before hiding a smile of his own.

                                                                                                                                 -o-

“Stiles.” A hand on his shoulder woke him up. He must have fallen asleep over his desk.

“Wha’?”

“Emma called. They found Yelena.”

He turned in his chair and looked up at Derek. “They did? How was she? Was she alright?”

Derek did not look happy. “She was weak. Obviously glamoured, she didn’t remember much. She- she has no marks or cuts because of the healing process.” The look on his face told Stiles just how bad he thought this whole situation was.

“But she’ll be alright. Right?” Stiles got up and kept looking at Derek. “I mean; sure she’s a werewolf but still, she’s been through a kidnapping and-“ He ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up even worse. “She wasn’t.. tortured or..”

Derek looked at Stiles with a set jaw. “They found her tied to a bed, Stiles. She had clothes on, but they were clearly put on by someone else. Emma said she could smell the- the vampire on her.”

“Shit. That bastard!” Stiles bit out.

This was _so_ far from alright that he had no clue where to even start. “Harrington.” he looked at Derek. “He might have known about the kidnapping and we have to check if he knew what they were doing to her.”

Derek grabbed his jacket as Stiles put his keys and phone in his pocket. Getting their pack to come with was no problem, and not before long they had tracked down the professor and were standing in front of Devlin Harrington, who was packing his bags at his apartment.

“Hello Devlin.” Erica cooed as she walked into the living room. “I would say that you’ve got a great place here, but it looks like it’s not that lived in to be honest.”

Harrington froze before turning slowly. “You’re trespassing.”

Derek stepped into the room in full beta-shift and growled. Stiles hurried into the room, wanting to avoid another confrontation, even though he really wanted the man to suffer. But he needed answers first.

“Hey there. Devlin. Yelena was found, so that was great.”

Harrington nodded, looking at the rest of the pack who lined up around him.

“But the girl was weak, Devlin. Tied to a freaking bed!” Stiles exclaimed. Stepping closer, he rolled his shoulders, trying to keep calm. “The name, Devlin. I want the name of the vampire.”

Derek walked right up to the vampire. “What did he do to her? Hm? Did he torture her? Kept her weak on purpose so he could do whatever his sick little mind told him to?”

Harrington held up his hands and blinked rapidly. “Now, gentlemen, don’t get ahold of yourself. James said she had tried to kill him and that he was holding her imprisoned just to scare her. I didn’t know she was a werewolf.”

“So then it’s alright to kidnap a person? Just because you thought she was human?” Derek growled.

“I don’t expect you to understand our reasoning, Alpha Hale. But I swear, I did not know about the girl being from the Granger-pack.”

Stiles shook his head slowly, not believing a word he heard. “What did he do to her? The blood of a werewolf don’t hold the same allure that a human’s blood does so what. Did. He. Do?”

Harrington looked at Stiles and the cold gleam in his eyes told him that he was playing a game.

Stiles took a deep breath. “The name, Devlin.”

“I told you; James.”

“The last name, please. And where is he now?”

“I suggest you look elsewhere. I sent him running. I don’t want to be associated with people like that. I have a higher standard than kidnapping girls for the thrill of it.”

"What about the guy you brought earlier? When you came to my dorm?" Stiles asked, wanting answers and wanting them now.

Harrington looked at him. "He was the other man who kept her. Or helped James at least. He's in my group and I wanted him to meet an Alpha and his spark to see who would come after them if they don't think" he spat, clearly angry with this vampire-dude. "Frank should have held the respect I asked for and I would have protected him." He breathed in through his nose and continued a bit calmer. "But he chose not to follow the rules and I wanted him scared. Let him see who was out to get him, that you would show no mercy when you found out. Werewolves are protective. Loyal. Ruthless when need be. I needed him to understand that."

Stiles shook his head slowly, having a hard time taking all of this in. "It's like we're really in Vampire tales or something." he mumbled before speaking up. "Still the teacher, I see. So did he? Learn from it, I mean?"

Scott came up to Derek and showed him something on his phone and Derek looked at Devlin. “James Harrington.”

“Your what? Son? Brother?” Stiles said, genuinely surprised. The name hadn’t been in the file over members of the nest.

Harrington sighed. “Brother-in-law. He took my sisters name when they married back in 1964. She died a few years later.”

“And why wasn’t he a part of the file I found?”

Harrington hissed at the thought of Stiles having gone through his personal files but quieted when Derek growled.

“Because he doesn’t belong to my group. He came here two weeks ago looking for entertainment. He claimed some girl had tried to kill him so he had taken her captive.” He shook his head. “I never thought she had attacked him but he refused to tell me where he kept her.” He looked at Erica. “That’s why I haven’t been home, I’ve been spending my time with the others, searching for the girl.”

“And the situation?” Isaac asked, circling around them.

“We said it was taken care of, because we had found the place and was about to get her out. Then we smelled werewolf around the house where she was kept. We thought you were here for that. So we contacted you. The smell of wolf was hers, as we later found out.”

“And what? Did nothing more?” Stiles asked appalled. “I will never understand vampires. You did nothing?”

“He wanted it to play out without getting involved.” Derek bit out. “Vampires aren’t known for their loyalty or responsibility.”

Harrington stared at the Alpha. “It’s not just the spark here who knows things, I see. Vampires don't have muscles and fighting skills like a werewolf, we have to trick and play the game. That's who we are. So we couldn't just go in and get her.” He stepped back and picked up his bag. “You are right; it was not my wish to get involved. I don’t like being accused of being one of those who kidnap innocent people. As I’ve said before; I wish to live here in peace.”

“And James? You just let him go? Victor you pulled out the teeth from. Because of a killing. But kidnapping, torture and rape? You sent him packing? I can’t believe you.” Stiles spat.

Harrington looked down, clenching his jaw. “He is older than me. I hold no power over him, he is not mine to punish.” he said reluctantly. No leader wanted to be seen as weak in front of anyone, especially their enemies.

“But he-“

“Devlin here is afraid.” Emma said and everyone turned to look at the other Alpha who came in through the door from the kitchen. “I heard what you said Devlin and I am inclined to believe you. James would have killed you in battle if you had tried to kill him. Especially if he is older than you. But what I need to know is; will you help us find James?”

The look in her eyes told her that James would not get out of this alive.

Harrington swallowed, looking between the two Alphas before closing his eyes as he spoke. “Of course, Alpha Granger.”

“Vise choice.” she said and nodded to Derek. “Thank you. For getting the truth. At last.”

                                                                                                                               -o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your wonderful comments make my day. I am so so happy that you like it. I was really nervous posting this story, because the plot came to me as I wrote it and therefor I didn't know if it would work out. And yeah, you guys are lovely! Thank you, again, for taking the time to read this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Allison put her bow in the back of the car, waiting for Isaac and Boyd to come.

Scott was standing with Stiles and Erica talking about their plan.

They were all meeting up with the Granger pack to search for James Harrington. They knew he most likely had fled the city but they took no chances. Devlin Harrington had given them a few pointers to where his brother-in-law might be staying, but as the vampire had said; James had lived for over a 100 years and knew how to vanish when needed.

Looking at Scott, Allison smiled softly. After years of being with him, their relationship were still as good as it had been from the beginning. There was just something about him that made her weak in the knees.

He looked over at her and caught her looking, only to give her the softest smile back.

Stiles pushed Scott playfully, rolling his eyes at the two of them. He often did things like that, playing to be fed up with them. But Allison knew he was happy for them and loved them to pieces.

As Scott turned back to his friend, he looked at Stiles who winked at her before greeting Derek, who had just parked his car next to them. As the Alpha closed the door to his Camaro, Allison noticed how Stiles’ body language changed. It was barely noticeable, but the way his body turned towards Derek while he was still talking to Scott, told her how close the two of them was.

Derek pulled out a map and rolled it out on the hood of Scott’s car. As the three men stood there, talking about routes they would take and who’s going where, Allison noticed how Stiles’ shoulder brushed Derek’s and how none of them seemed to notice how much in the other’s personal space they were standing. Derek rolled his eyes at something Stiles said while Erica smirked and Scott just laughed, but Allison could clearly see the soft smile tugging at the Alpha’s lips.

Isaac came up next to Allison. “Ready for tonight?”

She lifted her bag containing her arrows. “As ready as I’ll ever be for tracking down a 100-year old vampire.”

Boyd chuckled before nudging Isaac with him over to the others. Allison smiled at the sight of her pack.

Their pack wasn’t as big as the Granger pack, but it was just as good.

“Alright, see this area here?” Derek pointed to said area on the map. “Here’s where Harrington said James usually went when he wanted to be alone. There’s a cabin that has been in the family for centuries. James and his wife used it a lot back when she was still alive.”

“A get-away place.” Scott mumbled, looking at Allison.

Derek nodded. “But over here.” he pointed again. “Here’s the area that’s the most complex to search. Emma thinks there’s a possibility that he could stay there. He knows the woods better than anyone and he could use that to his advantage.”

Isaac cleared his throat and looked from the map to Derek. “Where are Emma and her pack searching?” Even after years as a werewolf, he was still the most careful one to talk in times like these.

“They are already out there. Some of them at least, runs the perimeter, tracking his scent.” He looked at Isaac. “We’re taking the east side and the cabin, then we’re meeting up with Emma and the rest to search the woods there.” He pointed at the area that was the most difficult one to look in.

Stiles looked between all of them. “Let’s go.”

                                                                                                                             -o-

Hours later they met up by their cars at the edge of the forest without finding anything. They had split up in two groups, but as they gathered it was with no result on either part. Derek looked over at Scott, who wiped his face with the sleeve of his sweater. “Did you find anything?”

“We found his scent in the cabin, but it was at least a few days old.”

“It was a long-shot anyway.”

He could see the frustration in his pack but there was nothing more to do but go meet with the other Alpha.

“Let’s move.”

                                                                                                                           -o-

After meeting up with the other pack, they had all been delegated different parts of the woods to search. They were walking through the forest, the ground covered in rocks and big roots, making Stiles stumble as he struggled to see in the dark.

Erica was walking in front of him so he followed the blond hair as they weaved their way through branches and twigs threatening to scratch Stiles as he passed them.

Erica motioned for him to stop and he froze, looking around them. He could hear the others walking not too far away but other than that there was nothing. Suddenly, Erica turned and grabbed Stiles’ arm, pulling him down to the ground.

“What?” he looked at her with big eyes. “What?” he repeated.

She pointed to her right and he looked to his left, only to see nothing. Human eyes could be so useless sometimes, Stiles thought briefly before he heard a twig snap behind him. He whipped his head around, only to see Scott come up next to him.

With some eye-movement and nods, they crept over to a fallen tree to hide behind.

Not that it really mattered, Stiles thought. If James was out there, he would guarantee have seen them or at least noticed them a long time ago.

“There’s someone up in that tree over there.” Scott whispered, only to be growled at by Erica.

The forest was otherwise quiet, so his whispering would have been heard by the vampire. Stiles took out his phone and sent a quick text to Derek. He, Allison and Boyd had taken another route, but they weren’t further away than that they could get there in a minute or two.

Erica nodded her approval as Stiles pocketed his phone. He pulled out a bag with the famous powder, getting ready.

Derek and the others came running and Scott started nearing the tree where they had localized the vampire. “James, come down.” Derek ordered. “We’d like a word with you.” He circled around the tree, on safe distance, should the vampire suddenly jump down.

Stiles looked up and frowned. “This is weird as shit.” he whispered, feeling something being off. “I mean; wouldn’t he have attacked by now?”

Derek growled telling him to shut up but Stiles ignored it. “I mean it. You sure there’s someone up there?” He looked at the werewolves around him, who all nodded. “Can you hear him breathing?”

Scott rolled his eyes, clearly tense. “We all smell him.”

“But is it him? Is he breathing?”

“Vampire’s don’t have a heart-beat, Stiles. Now, shut up.” Erica whispered strained.

“I know that, but really; can you hear him breathe?”

They all stilled, the wolves cocking their heads almost simultaneously and Stiles would have laughed if the situation had been different.

Boyd frowned before looking at Derek. “I can’t hear a thing.”

“Neither can I.” Isaac agreed.

Erica looked at Derek. “Me neither. Could we.. climb up and take a look?”

He looked like he wanted to protest, but nodded harshly. “Allison.” he said, jerking his head. She shot an arrow up to the tree and they all tensed to see if something happened. She shook her head as if saying there was no movement up there.

“Alright. Scott?”

Scott climbed up and Stiles stopped breathing for a second. “Scott? Find something?”

Scott landed right in front of him and Stiles stepped back, surprised. “What?”

“There’s a vampire up there.” Scott looked at Derek. “But it’s not James.”

                                                                                                                                 -o-

Emma looked at the mummified body of the vampire they had found in the tree. “Who is this?”

Derek looked away from the body and met her eyes. “It was the vampire who helped James kidnap your beta.”

She nodded and looked at her second, Greg. “Contact Harrison. Tell him we found a body.”

Stiles walked up to them, waving his phone. “I don’t think that’s necessary. I just got a call from Harrington. He felt him die.”

“What.” Derek looked at Stiles with a raised brow.

“Vampires who shares a nest or is in the same group, the.. leader feels when something happens to one of his members. And he felt something happen about two hours ago.” Emma looked at Stiles sternly and Stiles urged himself not to shudder. The look wasn’t for him, it was for the vampire who had hurt her beta.

“Then James is the one who most likely killed this one.” she said with disgust. Clearly she didn’t like these vampires, or vampires at all. And Stiles could understand that. Really. “My betas will continue to search for James through the night. We’ll go on shifts. We need to talk with Harrington, tell him to get in contact with James if possible.” Emma said, looking at Derek. “We need to find him, Derek.”

Derek nodded. “Anything you need, Emma. We’ll talk to Harrington tonight.” He threw one look at the body on the ground. “He couldn’t have come that far, if it’s been around two hours since he killed this one.”

The corpse looked like it had been dead for at least a decade and in some way, he hadn’t been alive in several decades, Stiles thought, but still.. The skin was all dried out; it looked nothing like the man that had accompanied Harrington to his dorm room a few days ago. This looked like someone who had been dead for longer than a few hours.

Stiles cleared his throat. “In a few hours this body will be turned to ashes. Dead vampires don’t decompose like normal bodies.” He looked at the people around him. “We don’t have to get rid of it. I mean; it will take care of itself.”

“The only good thing it has ever done.” Greg said before walking after his Alpha.

                                                                                                                           -o-

Two days later, they still hadn’t found James.

Both Derek and Emma had agreed to stop the search in the area and hope that Harrington would hear from James, if he ever took contact that was. Stiles wasn’t so sure. But after a visit to Harrington accompanied by both Alphas and a great share of their betas, Stiles was certain that he would tell them if he ever heard from him. Stiles knew Emma mourned what had been taken from Yelena, but from what Stiles had heard, Yelena was doing better. At least as good as she could do after what she had been put through. And she had Greg who seemed to take good care of her.

Stiles had just turned in his assignment and felt a bit ambivalent about the whole thing. He had just spent the last days searching for his professors insane brother-in-law while also writing the assignment the same professor would grade, playing the part of a normal, average professor at his college.

“My life is insane.” Stiles said, pulled between the need to laugh hysterically or fall asleep. “He better not flunk me, the bastard.”

Derek looked up from his phone, still standing in the middle of the room. “Who?”

“Harrington.” Stiles said, spinning his chair around to look at Derek. “Are you going to stand there all day or?”

“I was about to take a shower, if that’s alright.” Derek said absently, tapping away on his phone.

They had just been out with the rest of the pack, getting something to eat before Stiles had to go back to his room to proof-read his paper before turning it in. Derek had decided to follow, and had continued to stand on the floor while Stiles worked on his laptop. “What is going on with you? You’re texting?” He looked at his watch. “For ten minutes? What’s up?”

Derek just grunted.

“Derek.”

“Stiles.”

Stiles laughed but ended up yawning. “I don’t even care. I need to sleep.”

Derek looked up from his phone. “It’s just Cora harassing me. And what you need is to shower. Then sleep.”

“How’s she doing? Still in South-America?”

“Yeah.” He put away his phone and pulled of his shoes. “Who’s showering first?”

“I am.” Stiles said and subbed into the bathroom. He was tired enough to fall asleep in the shower, so he washed quickly and dried off in record time. “All yours.” he said as he opened the door and walked over to his dresser.

When he heard the shower get turned on, he pulled on a pair of boxers and dropped the towel on the floor before crawling under the sheets, groaning in appreciation of the feeling of cool sheets, a soft bed and the knowledge that he could sleep in tomorrow. Their whole pack was exhausted after running around in the woods and the city searching for someone they still hadn’t found.

After they had eaten, Isaac had almost fallen asleep in his chair, while Allison actually had fallen asleep against Scott’s shoulder. They were wrung out and Stiles was surprised how he had managed to actually concentrate on his paper enough to get it finished. At least he was done now. And he could sleep.

The bathroom door opened and Stiles waved his hand in Derek’s vicinity. “Come. Sleep. Don’t move.”

He heard Derek snort as he crawled over Stiles to lay down. Over the past week, they had gotten into this weird routine that they both were aware of but never had discussed. Derek had the left side of the bed, while Stiles had the other side. And if they ended up with legs entwined and sometimes even spooning; they never thought much of it. This time, Stiles did though. Even in his sleep-deprived mind he wondered when he had gotten so comfortable with having Derek so close all the time. They were used to hang out together and working on cases of 'kill the monster of the week' together. Together as a pack, with the rest of their pack that was.

But this? When had Derek gotten ‘his side’ of the bed? When had it become normal for Stiles to open the top of the sheets to let Derek get in with him? And when the heck had it become so comforting sharing his bed with his Alpha? They had a rocky start to their somewhat friendship, but the later years had made them pack and also friends. Going away to college had changed a lot of things, including pack-nights or just hanging out together for instance. Not having their Alpha with them was a big change but Stiles had adjusted. Or so he thought. It had been so natural for Stiles to make room for Derek here that he hadn’t even thought about it until now.

“Derek?” He lifted his head from his pillow and got a grunt in return. Derek was lying on his side, turned towards Stiles with his eyes closed. He was about to ask if Derek thought it was weird how normal this all seemed but changed his mind. “If you wake me up before noon tomorrow, I will hurt you.”

A smile tugged at the other man’s lips. “Try me.” He put a hand on Stiles’ head and pushed it into the pillow. “Sleep.”

“Asshole.”

Derek’s hand slid from Stiles’ head and down to his neck, making small circles with his thumb. Stiles snuggled into the pillow, threw a hand over Derek’s waist and was out like a light.

                                                                                                                           -o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow they always end up sleeping at the end of the chapter and I have no idea why. Maybe because I'm sleep-deprived myself.. anyway.. Hope you liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

After a few days and still no sign of James, Derek had to go back home to check up on his own territory.

The few leads they had found, had turned out cold and Emma had assured Derek that she and her pack had it under control. She understood why Derek had to leave, and had promised to call should she ever need any help, weather it was regarding James or something else.

Derek didn’t really want to leave his pack, Stiles knew, but he had his responsibilities back in Beacon Hills as well, even if most of his pack was here.

Stiles and Isaac were both sitting on Stiles’ bed watching Derek pack his bag. Derek collected the last of his things, went into the bathroom and came back out, zipping the bag containing his toiletries. He looked at the two sitting there watching him. “So what are your plans for the next few weeks?”

Isaac shrugged. “Going to class and try not to flunk in Mrs. Kent’s class.” He twirled his phone in his hand. “Hanging out with the pack, try to get invited to some parties.” He trailed off, blushing.

Stiles smirked the best he could. “You like someone, don’t you?”

If the look he got from Isaac was anything to go by, he _so_ did like someone.

“Give me a name, dude. Is it someone I know?” He bumped Isaac with his shoulder. "Are you.. in love with her? Do you love her?" he sing-songed.

Derek shook his head, someone might claim it was with fondness in his eyes but he would never admit to that. “Leave him alone, Stiles.”

He turned to Isaac, who had now gotten up from the bed. “Just be careful, alright.” He ran his hand over his shoulder, putting his scent on his beta before leaving. “Call me if you need anything.” He looked intently at him. “Anything.”

Isaac swallowed, nodded and ended up hugging his Alpha.

Stiles took in the scene in front of him and hid a smile. They were adorable. Adorable, fluffy puppies who wouldn't hesitate to brutally maim him if he ever voiced his thoughts.

Isaac left shortly after giving Stiles the finger. “Aw, Isaac- don’t be like that. You’re my boo.” Stiles shouted after him and got the door slammed in return. He looked at Derek. “He loves me.”

Derek looked amused but hid it well. He picked up his bag and leather jacket. “I better get going if I want to avoid the worst traffic.”

“Alright.” Stiles put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. “I’ll follow you down.”

                                                                                                                         -o-

Later that night, getting ready for bed, Stiles were brushing his teeth while humming under his breath. The green toothbrush in the glass on the counter made something flutter in his stomach, but he refused to think about it. As he got comfortable in his bed- his very large bed all of a sudden- he sent a text to Derek.

**Got home okay? Sure you didn’t forget anything here? Like the toothbrush and a t-shirt? –S**

Minutes later, his phone buzzed. **Just parked. Ttyl –D**

Stiles snorted as he typed. Derek could be such a dork sometimes. **I’m so proud of u! Using slang as us youngsters do and everything! Ttyl, dude. –S**

                                                                                                                           -o-

The next two weeks went past pretty fast, much to Stiles’ surprise. Being in his room without company didn’t hold the same charm anymore, and he found himself going to a lot more parties than he normally would and he hung out a lot more in Scott’s room than Scott and probably Allison as well, appreciated. But they never threw him out, so he just hung out there when he wasn’t spending time in the library.

Derek still wanted him to be with someone from the pack at all times, he'd told Allison the same as well but it couldn't be helped sometimes. They all had classes and such to attend to. And Stiles never went out without something either he or Deaton had made to protect himself.

With Derek gone, Stiles couldn’t concentrate on his home-work in his room. He had no one to bounce ideas at and get surprisingly constructive criticism or good ideas back from. No one to help him when he got stuck on something or discuss his assignments with. It was just.. boring. And it made him jittery.

About a week later, he had fallen back into the routine he had gotten before Derek came to visit, and his constant presence in Scott’s room had also normalized. He was stumbling around in his room, looking for his phone and keys as he muttered to himself. “Why does these lectures have to start so early? It’s almost in the middle of the night.” He snorted to himself. “Seeing as the professor is actually a night-creature, it kinda makes sense, doesn’t it? Hah, found them!” he shouted, put the keys and his phone in his pocket and hurried out the door.

When he came to the auditorium he grinned at the other sleep-walkers. At least he wasn’t alone hating morning-classes.

“Good morning, people.” Professor Harrington said as he watched his students find their seats, looking for their pens and sipping their coffees. “Alright, today we’re discussing human interactions. Why are the bonds between people so important for us? Why, if lacking, does it make us distant? Or does it?” He paused, looking at his power-point presentation on the wall. “Or are there other biological reasons or other things that makes people so disconnected from the world around them?”

Stiles paid attention, like he always did. The only different thing in this particular class was that he held back a little. He didn’t want to talk more with his professor than he had to. Knowing he was the leader of a vampire-nest in town kind of took the spark out of the conversation somehow. _Hah, spark_ , Stiles thought, as his eyes met the professor’s.

Harrington’s eyes were blue, Stiles noticed, holding that professional look all of his teachers had. The only difference with this one was that he felt colder for some reason. It might have been what Stiles knew about his.. extracurricular activities or maybe it was because Stiles magic, as small as it might be, reacted to the vampire. Either way, Stiles tended to keep his head down and the professor kept his distance.

It worked out just fine. Just until it didn’t.

After class, Stiles packed up his things and was about to leave when the professors voice floated over to him. “Mr. Stilinski, might I have a word with you?”

Stiles froze before turning slowly.

“Please.” the professor added, as in afterthought.

Stiles blew air out through his nose, rolling from heel to tow. He really didn’t want to have a one on one conversation with this guy. “Sure.”

He walked over to the front of the auditorium as the other students milled around them. “Yes?”

Harrington collected some of his papers, stacking them neatly while glancing at Stiles, who was hoisting his bag higher on his shoulder. “I always take great pleasure in reading your assignments, Stiles. They’re always interesting and it always hold a certain.. knowledge and insight others don’t have. A lot of your research and point of view often surprises me, I admit.” The professor leaned his hip against the desk, crossing his arms over his chest. “I gather it comes from your need for knowledge in the.. other work you do.” He paused and Stiles waited for the man to get to his point.

"If this is about the last paper I turned in, I know it was a couple of days too late, but I was kind of busy." Stiles raised his brows while looking knowingly on the other man. "I'm sure you know why."

Harrington just smirked and seemed to debate how to word himself and Stiles raised his brows. “Was there something you wanted, professor?”

“I am going to be your professor throughout this semester and the next one. I understand why you choose to avoid having to interact with me. Knowing what you know about me and my.. family and also what I know about yours- it makes our professional relationship a bit more complicated.”

Stiles snorted, eying the professor closely. “You could say that.”

The professor pointed his lips while sticking his hands in the pockets of his trousers. “I want you to partake in the discussions during my lectures. As you did at the beginning of the semester.” He looked at Stiles. “It would be a shame letting that brain of yours not be put to use during your education, knowing how much intelligence it holds. When you step into this room, we are just a professor and a student.”

Stiles frowned, a little surprised at the twisted compliment. The vampire seemed sincere and a part of Stiles actually believed him. The other part, the part that didn’t trust other people easily, felt nervous- wondering what he was up to. “Have you heard from James?” he asked and the other man stilled as a group of students passed them.

“No, I haven’t. I told Alp- I told Granger that I would inform her if I did.”

“So this is what? Just you wanting me to do well in your class? Forgive me if I don’t believe that so easily.” Stiles answered, wanting this conversation to end sooner rather than later.

“I understand your skepticism. But yes, that is exactly that. I want to show you that I want to uphold the understanding we have, so that I can continue to live here without having to look over my shoulder to the rest of my existence.” He cocked his head. “You should understand how tiresome that can be.”

Stiles nodded slowly. He just hoped he wouldn't have to start hiding from vampires now. But from the amused look he got from the leader of said vampires, it didn't seem that way.

“There was no threat in there, Stiles. I assure you that if there was, you would know. Back to my point: it would be a shame to waste that bright head of yours. I expect you to start partaking in this class again. Do that, and you will pass it quite easily and I will know that my understanding with Granger is still upheld." Harrington paused before adding quietly: " I really do wish to live here in peace."

So this was both for Stiles’ sake and to reassure the vampire that no one would attack him. At least it was how Stiles read it. Stiles nodded discreetly. “You keep to your rules, and I will let my Alpha know that you keep your group in line as well.”

                                                                                                                                -o-

“Ready to go?” Erica was leaning against Stiles’ door-frame, looking at the mess that was Stiles’ room. He had packed and was almost ready to go.

Scott had just showed up and was standing next to Erica, keys in hand.

Erica scrunched her nose. “How can you stand living like this? It stinks in here.”

Stiles gaped. “It does not.” He looked around. So, alright- it was messy, even after he had packed what he needed for a weekend away. There were empty cans of red bull on his desk, the garbage-can was full and clothes were.. alright, they were tossed everywhere. But hey, it was hard being a college-student and he had just turned in two assignments and hadn’t had time to think about cleaning! “It doesn’t smell that bad in here! Does it?”

Erica just rolled her eyes while Scott gave him a reassuring smile. “It doesn’t. At least not as bad as she wants you to think. It smells like you. And sweat and.. socks. Alright, it’s pretty bad but most of the rooms here smells worse.”

“Oh, thank you Scott. Now I feel so much better.” Stiles answered with a sarcastic tilt to his voice. “I’ll take the trash out when I leave, but I don’t have time for cleaning. I’ll do it when I come back.”

They were going back to Beacon Hills for the weekend, both to meet their Alpha and the rest of their packmates and to get away from the could-be danger that was James. And Stiles couldn’t wait to meet his dad again. 

                                                                                                                                        -o-


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Because I feel bad for updating so sporadically. There is some switching in POV's and I hope it doesn't get confusing. I thank you for your kudos and comments- I love you all for taking your time with this story.

“It’s good to have you back, son.” the Sheriff said, enveloping Stiles in a bear-hug.

“Same, dad.”

They let go and Stiles threw his bags next to the stairs and turned back just in time to see Scott get the same treatment from his dad. The Stilinski-hugs were the best and Stiles had even made Scott admit that once when they were younger.

He grinned when Scott smiled goofily back at him. It was good to be home.

“I better get home. Mom’s making me dinner.” Scott said, opening the front-door. “You coming to Derek’s later?” he asked Stiles, who nodded.

“Alright, but before you run away with him again, Scott, I’m having some home-made burgers with my son here.” the Sheriff said with a smile. “He makes the best burgers.”

Stiles spluttered. “I’m making my own home-coming dinner? Dad, I’m wounded.” he said, splaying his hands over his heart. “Truly.”

Scott snorted. “See you later, dude.”

Stiles hollered a good-bye as he made his way into the kitchen. “You better think my burgers are the best. After all; I am that awesome.” Stiles opened the kitchen cabinets and checked the fridge. “We’re making a salad as well, dad. Spinach and no argument what so ever will ever change my mind.” He glanced over his shoulder, seeing his dad shaking his head, looking genuinely pained. “It’s bad enough that we’re having burgers, dad. Do you ever think about those poor arteries, dad? Do you? Because I do. And don’t think I don’t know about those trips to the diner.” He nodded, keeping his face as serious as he managed. “U-hu, I know about those sinful late-night drive-ins, cheater. Curly fries is not good for you.”

His dad held up his hands in surrender. “I don’t eat curly fries, Stiles.” he said, leaning against the door-frame with a soft smile around his lips. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Stiles grinned. “But you eat cheeseburgers with extra bacon, don’t you?”

“I plead the fifth. Now, what was that talk about burgers?”

Stiles pointed a finger at his dad in amusement. “That, ladies and gentlemen, is plain ass diversion. On high levels.”

His dad just found a chair and sat down. “I’m starting to wonder if I ever really missed you the time you were away. Hm.. no, I don’t think I did. Weird that I thought I would ever miss the smart mouthed, rude boy who I call a son.”

“No burger for you, sir.”

His dad chuckled. “Don’t even try me on that, son. Now, I’ll make the salad and you do the burgers?”

                                                                                                                             -o-

A few hours later, Stiles woke up on his bed to his phone buzzing like crazy. “Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit.”

There was at least seven texts and five missed calls both from almost everyone in the pack. He pulled on his jeans and his sneakers before running around, looking for his jacket and keys.

After their meal, his dad had gone to work while Stiles had taken a long shower before deciding to rest his eyes for a few minutes. He had meant to read the documents about vampires that Deaton had somewhat reluctantly e-mailed him earlier that week, but obviously he had fallen asleep instead.

For over three hours, and now he was late.

He called Derek as he ran down the stairs and got in the car. “Hey man. Sorry, I must have fallen asleep. I’m on my way now.”

“Good.”

Stiles looked at his phone. “He hung up on me. Sourwolf.”

He was at Derek’s place in less than seven minutes and he may or may not have driven on several orange lights.

He opened the heavy door and was met by one of Lydia’s bone-crushing hugs. “Hey there, Lyds. It’s good to see you too.” he wheezed out, hugging her back.

“Why are you so late?” she asked when she let him go. “We’ve waited for you for hours.”

“I’m just an hour late. Right?” he looked around the loft, taking in the huge windows, the sofa-section to the left, the kitchen and the now no-longer-hole in the wall with pictures of their pack on to his right. "Where’s Erica and Boyd?”

Isaac came out of the kitchen and waved a hello. “They’re getting take-out.”

“Enough for me too?”

Scott turned on the couch, looking at stiles, who walked around it to sit down next to him. “Didn’t you eat with your dad?”

“Dude, I’m always hungry.”

Allison smiled. “Sure you’re not a werewolf?”

Stiles snorted. “Do I look like I howl at the moon and can lift a bus?”

Allison looked at him, contemplating it. “I don’t see you howling at the moon, no. But the others don’t do that either, Stiles.”

Scott bumped his shoulder. “You’re not that weak, dude. I can totally picture you lift like, a small car or something.”

Stiles laughed. “Yeah, right.”

Scott grinned. “Remember the time you lifted that tree that had fallen over me when we were fighting the djinn?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “It’s called an adrenalin-rush, dude. I probably could have lifted a car if it meant helping on of you guys.”

Allison cooed while Lydia and Isaac just rolled their eyes. Scott bumped his shoulder again and Stiles looked around. “Where’s our mighty Alpha?”

“Right here” a voice said and Stiles jumped.

“Dude! Don’t scare the human.”

Derek just rolled his eyes before sitting down in his chair. Yes, he had a chair. Much like the others had ‘their’ seats. His chair was to the right of the coffee-table.

Allison and Scott, usually accompanied by Isaac, normally sat on the biggest couch right across from the television.

Boyd and Erica snuggled down in the smaller couch to the left of the coffee-table while Stiles stretched out in the huge bean bag next to the biggest couch, which were normally put between said couch and Derek’s chair.

Lydia and Jackson had brought their own couch actually. It was situated by Erica and Boyd’s sofa. It was a tight fit, but it worked somehow.

The couch was one of Lydia’s of course. She had claimed it didn’t fit in her room anymore, but they all knew she had bought it to have at the loft. Even the color mixed well with the rest of the room. That was Lydia for you. And no one called her out on it.

Stiles got up from the couch and walked over to the television. “Did you get a bigger television?” He looked at Derek. “That’s so awesome.”

Erica and Boyd walked in with bags of food, and people started getting plates and cutlery.

Right as Stiles passed Derek, he let his hand skim over the Alpha’s shoulder. Derek got up to help with the food and brushed Stiles’ back with his shoulder as Stiles came back from the kitchen. “Hey, Lydia, where’s Jackson?”

Lydia lifted a perfect brow, looking at Stiles. “Dinner-party at his parents’ house. He’ll be here tomorrow.”

Everybody knew how strained Jackson’s relationship with his parents were and they felt sorry for the dude. Even if he had gotten better, he could still be a jack-ass. Now they knew it stemmed from his upbringing and Stiles shuddered. He had met Jackson’s parents a couple of times and they were colder than the vampire’s he had met recently. The coldness and the inhumanly high expectations they had for their son, made Stiles love his dad even more.

“Alright, dig in.” Derek said and opened the lids on the different boxes.

                                                                                                                                -o-

After eating, they eventually settled with watching one of Erica’s movie-choices. Stiles burrowed down in his seat. Allison had Scott curled around her with Isaac draped over their feet. Lydia was sitting on her own couch but her feet were in Boyd’s lap with Erica curled up in Boyd’s arms.

Being with the pack again made them all a bit more at ease and even Derek seemed mellower than he had during their Face-time calls. Stiles stretched out his feet and crossed one foot over the other.

“This movie sucks” he heard Isaac mumble after a while while Erica threw popcorn his way. “Shut up, Isaac. You just don’t understand the characters.”

Stiles chuckled. “We do, Catwoman. It’s just not that-“

“Stiles.” she almost whined. “Not you too.”

He mimed zipping his mouth shut and winked at her. The movie wasn’t that good, but they had seen worse.

Derek nudged his feet with one of his own and Stiles looked up at him. Derek was watching the movie, but kept his legs over Stiles’. It really was good to be back.

                                                                                                                      -o-

Saturday was spent doing laundry, going grocery-shopping for his dad (who thought he could get away with frozen dinners and broccoli. That just wouldn’t do, so Stiles bought all the things he knew his dad wouldn’t purchase even if it was healthy for his heart) and playing online games with Scott.

His dad was on his way home after having to go into the office for a few hours, so now Stiles was making dinner again. “I’m cooking more when I’m home than I do living on my own.” he muttered, as he sliced up some carrots and paprika.

“That says more about your eating habits than your dad’s.”

Stiles whirled around and almost lost the grip on the knife he had in his hands. “Derek, oh my God! Don’t you ever knock? Or make a sound? You scared the bejeebus out of me.”

He turned back to the vegetables in front of him. “I don’t know why anything scares me anymore. You guys sneak around more than what is strictly necessary. It's like you do it for your own amusement."

He looked at Derek, who was observing him with yes, an amused tug to his lips. “What’s up, big guy?”

“Just checking in, mostly.”

“Mostly?” He looked up and could see the blank look on Derek’s face and the faint pinkness his ears had become. He grinned. “Totally on to you, dude. You want some of my awesome chicken-pot. Don’t worry, there’s enough for you too.” He put the carrots in the pot and the paprika in the salad. “I made enough to freeze some of it so dad can just microwave it later. He’s never eating healthy when I’m not here and he thinks, the old fox, that I don’t find out about his un-healthy diet.” He waved towards the fridge. “Can you hand me the onions? And have something to drink, if you want. There’s a lot of soda in there. I went shopping today.”

Derek was still looking at him, but after a lifted brow from Stiles, he did what he was asked and that was how the Sheriff found them ten minutes later.

Stiles chatting away as usual, finishing the chicken-pot while Derek handed him what he needed, not saying much. But it seemed like the huffs and the few words he did say was enough for Stiles, who laughed and carried on talking about anything that seemed to fall into his head.

The Sheriff shook his head. Who would have thought the big, bad Alpha could be degraded to being kitchen-help to Stiles, someone he claimed to couldn’t stand even on good days? Guess something had shifted over the last couple of years.

He knew Stiles was in Derek’s pack but he hadn’t known they had become friends, at least not close like this. He thought they were more like pack-mates, and because Stiles went where Scott went. But it didn’t seem like Scott was here now so this was new.

At least for Stiles' dad. It didn't seem that new to them.

It was weird seeing them together. _But not in a bad way either_ , the Sheriff thought.

Stiles had grown into his unruly limbs over the last years, and was the same height as Hale. Stiles’ broad shoulders could almost compete with the Alphas’ , he noticed a little surprised.

The Sheriff frowned. When had Stiles turned into this man he saw standing there, bumping shoulders with the other man, snorting at the growl he got in return? Derek was built like a brick wall, the Sheriff knew from being carried by said man back when he had broken his leg helping the pack against a shape-shifter a year ago. But Stiles wasn’t too different from Hale. Even if Stiles was built a little slimmer, he looked strong. Healthy.

The Sheriff smiled. Claudia would have been so proud of their son. He had grown up to be a clever, kind, handsome young man.

Hale turned around and looked at him with a knowing nod. He had probably heard him come in the second he opened the door, hadn’t he? Probably when the he parked the car in the drive-way.

The Sheriff still struggled with wrapping his mind around all of this. Werewolves was one thing, but djinns, shape-shifters?

He shook his head at the thought, before entering the kitchen.

Stiles stopped his tirade about using salt to strengthen the herb-mixture in some bullets against mares and smiled at his dad. “Hey dad, you’re just in time. Dinner’s almost ready.”

The Sheriff looked at Derek, who looked from Stiles to his dad.

“Derek stopped by and I asked him to stay for dinner. Isaac’s coming too.” Stiles said, hands busy with the food.

“I should go.” Hale said and dried his hands on the kitchen towel Stiles handed him.

“Nonsense.” the Sheriff said. “You should stay.” He gave him a tentative smile. “You’ve helped making the dinner, haven’t you? So you should at least get to have some of it.”

Stiles practically beamed and carried the pot onto the kitchen table. “Wash up, dad. I’ve made chicken with vegetables and a salad. Isaac should be here any second now.”

As the elder Stilinski walked out of the room to wash his hands, he heard Stiles chuckle. “You look like you’re about to flee, dude. Relax. It’s just my dad.”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

“You don’t have to stay, you know.” Stiles said more serious this time. “You should, but you don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable.” he continued, almost softly.

The Sheriff frowned. Why did Stiles sound like he tried to soothe the other man?

“It’s alright, Stiles. I can stay.” Hale answered, just as soft.

He heard Stiles let out a breath, as if he’d been holding it. “Good. That’s good.”

He heard someone open the fridge. Then Stiles said, more jokingly this time; “I’ve already put on four plates so..”

The Sheriff hurried to wash his hands as the door-bell rang and he heard Isaac talk with the two others.

This could get interesting.

                                                                                                                                  -o-

Derek had left with Isaac pretty much right after desert. The dinner had been okay, if a little awkward from Derek’s side, Stiles thought, but it had been nice.

Isaac had blossomed under his dad’s acknowledging smiles and nods when listening what he was doing at college and what his favorite classes were. Stiles had told about his courses and some of the parties they had been to and Stiles knew his dad appreciating spending some time with them. He knew his dad liked knowing what they were up to in their spare time and just getting a clue on how they were, basically.

Stiles cleaned up in the kitchen and walked up to his bedroom. He hadn’t really planned on having Derek and Isaac over. But Derek had just showed up and Stiles missed hanging out with him and when Isaac had called Derek, Stiles had invited him as well. He didn’t know if they ate much home-cooked meals back at Derek’s loft. And he knew Isaac didn’t eat any home-cooked meals in college. They ate together almost every night, so Stiles should know.

After a quick shower, Stiles got comfortable on his bed with his laptop next to him. He should read those documents Deaton sent him so he opened a can of Red Bull and clicked on the icon.

An hour later, he was waiting for Derek and didn’t even scare when the man slid through the window, landing gracefully on his feet. “What was it about James Harrington?” Derek said, walking over to where Stiles was moving the laptop out of the way so Derek could sit down.

Derek just looked at him.

“Okay, so no sitting then? Alright, no worries. So, look here.” Stiles pointed to the screen. “Here is the reason I called you. So there’s a lot of information on every vampire Deaton has ever come across. And let me tell you; getting Deaton to give me this was not an easy task. I deserve a gold medal of some sort for getting this.”

Derek just clenched his jaw, waiting for Stiles to continue.

Stiles sighed. “Oh, be like that. But look here, it mentions a name and I find it kinda weird. Because professor Harrington said James was older than him right?” He clicked on James name. “But here, Deaton claims the James Harrington he met nineteen years ago, was about 178 years old.”

Derek raised a brow. “And?”

“Devlin Harrington is also mentioned. And as you know, he claimed that James was older than him. But you see, he can’t be. At least not according to this. Here it says that Devlin Harrington, formerly known as Devlin Swanson, was turned in 1815 by a vampire working as a doctor at the hospital Devlin was being treated for cancer on.” He looked at Derek. “That makes not only Devlin Harrington 201 years old, but it also makes it impossible for James to be older than Devlin. Because according to this, it was Devlin that turned James.” He held up a hand. “And wait for it; he turned him and then he married the dude. Well, not married, because it wasn’t allowed for another hundred years or two but- they were like.. husband and husband.” He glanced at Derek. “Not that there’s anything wrong about that but, dude- something’s not right in this. Devlin Harrington lied to us about having a sister and about James being older than him. Why?”

Derek clenched his hands into balls and nodded. “That means that he lied about what they meant to each other. And you wonder what else he’s been lying about.”

Stiles nodded. “And if he lied about it and James is his husband or ex-husband.. whatever.. Don’t you think he’d know where James would be now?”

Derek read through the document Stiles showed him before fishing out his phone from his leather jacket. “I’ll call Emma.” He looked at Stiles. “Good work.” Then he disappeared out the window.

Stiles wondered if his professor had been involved in the kidnapping of Yelena, or if he really hadn’t known. Thinking back, he found that Devlin’s outrage over what James had done had been sincere. He had seemed disgusted at the thought of both the kidnapping and of what had happened during that kidnapping. Maybe Stiles should have a talk with him when he went back to campus?

He should probably call Scott, they had to have a pack-meeting about this. Derek would have talked to Emma by tomorrow, so they would know more then. He sent a text to Derek and hoped he would call in for a pack-meeting tomorrow. Stiles then called Scott and informed him about everything he had found out before settling down with his laptop once again. He was going to research the shit out of Devlin Harrington and Jesse Harrington. And the name Devlin Swanson.

                                                                                                                                         -o-


	11. Chapter 11

As it turned out, Devlin Harrington was in fact 201 years old and had lived with James Harrington as his life-partner/ husband for over 150 years. According to the woman Stiles had talked with over the phone, James and Devlin had spent every minute of their ‘younger’ days together. At least until Devlin became reluctant to killing people.

After researching until his eyes watered, Stiles met up with rest of the pack at Derek's loft to tell them what he had dug up about the vampires. "So this James dude wasn't that keen on changing his habit of draining people. But Devlin was. I kinda get that after a couple of decades, it could get tiring. Anyway: He grew tired of being someone people feared as he chased them down for their blood. He and James ended up having awful fights over Devlin's change of heart, refusing to kill what he ate. He wished to lay low on the radar, wanted something different from their life than killing all of those people. According to this Shawna Branson that I talked with, Devlin wanted to settle down, at least for decades at a time. It was over those differences that they had ended up parting ways and haven’t talked together since."

Stiles bit his lip in thought. He wasn't so sure if they'd never talked after they had split up. Maybe they really had grown tired of each other and hadn't talked in what? 30 years or so? That was what Shawna Bronson claimed to be the truth. She was a banshee he had tracked down, who lived in Kansas of all places. Stiles knew Lydia had added her phone-number. They had a lot in common after all.

This Shawna-lady had met Devlin and James around the time they had started getting into arguments about their lifestyle. “So if he was a 178 years old back when Deaton met him, James is about 197 years old now. Shit, this is insane.” He ran a hand through his already unruly hair, making it stick up even more. “Devlin settled down as a professor in Kansas before moving around, not to attract any attention to his you know, not aging thing. And now he has ended up being my professor. And-“ he paused, putting a cap back on his pen “-from what I found in the schools records, he’s been working there for two years. He might have a while left before he’d be forced to move so someone doesn’t find it weird that he’s not aging.”

He looked at the rest of the pack, who was perched on the couches. Except for Derek, of course, who was looking out the window.

Stiles put his hands behind him, leaning back against the table in front of the big windows. “And that means that they’ve been apart for over 20 years. So why did James come back now? How did he find Devlin?” He held up a hand, gesticulating as he let his thoughts run wild. “Did he contact him? If that; who contacted who? Why now? If not, how did James know where to look for him? Why kidnap Yelena?” He looked over to Derek, who was now walking to stand next to him. “We need to talk with Yelena.”

“Why?” Scott asked, a worried look in his eyes. They all felt bad for what had happened to the young beta.

 Erica got up from her place next to Boyd. “We need to find out what exactly happened while she was kidnapped. If she saw James, how often, and with who. There was more than one kidnapper, James had the other one helping him. So we need to talk to her because that other guy is dead.” She looked at Stiles. “Don’t we?”

Stiles nodded at her, but looked grim. “Yeah. We do. She was.. raped and tortured. What we need to know is; who did what. The other vampire- what was his name?” He turned to Derek, but he shook his head. “I never bothered to ask his name. It wasn’t important.”

Stiles nodded, tapping the pen against his other palm. “Emma probably doesn’t know either.” He pulled out a chair and opened his laptop. “I should send the professor an e-mail. Ask for a meeting or something. Take him by surprise by my questions.”

Lydia looked up from her phone. "Wasn't the vampire's name Frank? Allison said she thought that was his name."

She was ignored by both Derek and Stiles when Derek crossed his arms, glaring at Stiles.

“You’re not going there alone.” Derek stated.

Stiles stopped typing. “Wh- what? So you think I can’t handle having a conversation with my professor?” He blinked rapidly. “Listen. Derek. He’s not going to hurt me or anything, not on campus.”

Derek didn’t exactly look like he believed that statement.

Stiles sent Derek a look that told him he wasn't going to let it go. “He can’t risk it. He’s been working there for two years and claims to want to live there in peace. So I don’t see him wanting to risk that over a few more questions. The guy is slippery and can avoid my questions if he doesn’t want to answer without attacking me.”

“No.”

“Dude.”

“I said no Stiles. Not on your own you’re not.”

“Derek!” Stiles made an angry sound, blowing air out through his nose.

“Take Scott with you. Or Isaac.” Derek looked at his betas. “And Erica an-“

Stiles almost growled in frustration, cutting Derek’s words off. “I have to meet him. I have to get some answers and he’s most likely to talk with me. He knows me better than he knows any of the rest and he might actually answer me honestly if I come without a whole bunch of werewolves.”

Derek sighed. “I’ll call Emma and arrange a meeting with Yelena.” Derek looked at his pack, settling on Scott. “If we’re on to James, he might be on to us as well. And if he connects us with Deaton there might be a chance that he could attack. Vampires’ are a lot like werewolves like that. They don’t want outsiders to know more about them than strictly necessary. He could be trying to find out what we know.”

He looked over at Boyd who stepped closer to his friends. “Continue doing what you have been doing so far by not going out by your selves. Even the wolves. I don’t want anyone taking any chances. A vampire that old can be extremely dangerous.”

They nodded, obviously getting how serious this had gotten all of a sudden.

Derek never wanted his pack to be in danger. Up to this point they had taken out everyone or everything that threatened them or Beacon Hills. But they had never seen vampires before. Until a few years ago, even Derek hadn’t known about their existence. And if it hadn’t been for Stiles and his never ending research and for pushing Deaton into opening up a little about this James character, this would have come as a complete surprise.

The thought that Stiles had gone over a month without knowing that his professor in fact was a vampire didn’t sit well with Derek. His first priority was to keep his pack safe. So when he had smelled the vampire on campus, he had recognized the scent from his meeting with an alone vampire last year. The scent was unmistakable with its sour but yet sweetened smell. It smelled like coldness and reminded Derek of faintly old fruit for some odd reason.

Derek shook of his thoughts and turned back to Stiles, who was typing rapidly. He noticed the pen dangling from Stiles mouth and he snatched it out before even thinking about it.

“Hey!” Stiles stopped typing and turned his head to look at Derek before glancing back at the screen. “I asked him to meet me after class on Tuesday.” He grinned. “I added a note about meeting at the library, that way Scott and the others can stay near without hanging over us. So you can chill your nerves while I still can do it my way. See- I can compromise. High five.”

He held up his hand but Derek just shook his head before walking over to the others.

“Oh, come on. Don’t be such a party-pooper.”

                                                                                                                                   -o-

After spending all Saturday at Derek’s loft, Stiles met up with his dad at home and hung out with him on Sunday until Scott picked him up. They had to get back to Monday-morning classes.

Yesterday they had found out a little bit more about James Harrington, but even Deaton couldn’t give them anything more than he already had e-mailed Stiles. What he had given them was an advice to tread carefully. If James Harrington was anything like the man he had met nineteen years ago, he was both cunning and held no respect for anyone. Not even Deaton had managed to contain him for long back then. From what Stiles gathered, Deaton had been asked by Talia Hale to hold him captive until she got there, but James had slipped out of his grasp mere seconds before Talia and her pack had arrived. If he hadn’t escaped, he hadn’t been alive today. Stiles swallowed hard just thinking about him. The vampires he had met so far were more creepy than anything. But if he was both creepy and an extremely dangerous 200 year old vampire looking for trouble-

“So, when is Scott picking you up?”

A knock on the door interrupted Stiles’ answer and he smiled. “That’s my ride. Alright, dad. I guess I’ll see you in a month or so. If not, we always have Christmas. I might come home for a weekend though, it’s not that long a drive.” He gave his dad a hug before picking up his bags.

“Drive safe, son. Call me when you get there.”

“Sure, dad. Take care, alright? And I’ll know if you don’t eat some of the food I made and froze. You can just use the microwave and don’t forget to eat some fruit. Apples and bananas are healthy. Bacon is not and-“

“Stiles. I am the father in this scenario and you’re supposed to get this speech from me. Not the other way around.” He followed Stiles up to the front door.

Stiles hoisted his bag for a better grip. “But I mean it; apples and bananas-“ he opened the door “-are good. Tofu is good. Bacon- not so much.”

“Mr. Hale. You here to see Stiles’ off?” the Sheriff asked and Stiles stopped his rant with a loud click of his mouth.

“Sheriff.” Derek looked at Stiles. “You ready to go?”

“You’re coming with us?” Stiles asked in surprise.

“Emma set up a meeting with Yelena. Tomorrow.”

“Oh.” He looked between Derek and his dad. “But that’s a good thing, right? So we’ll have those answers before I meet with Harrington.”

The Sheriff frowned. “Are you going on a date, Derek? It sounds like you’re-“ he asked slowly.

“No. It’s..” Derek trailed off, glaring at Stiles, throwing his head towards the Sheriff.

Stiles almost growled under his breath. “Gaah, dammit.”

Derek frowned. “You haven’t told him about Harrington? And Emma?” A deep breath. “Stiles!”

“What’s going on?” the Sheriff said, looking at Derek before letting his eyes glide over to his son, who was still muttering under his breath. “Stiles?”

“I didn’t want to tell you, because you always worry and now that I’m away at college, things were supposed to calm down. And they did, I promise. We just hit a bump in the road, sort to speak. Not, not an actual hit and run, dad. No, no. But you see-“

“What Stiles is trying to say is that the college is in another packs territory and when I came to visit, I found out the professor that teaches in one of Stiles classes is a vampire. And I had to call the local Alpha to tell her about this and-“

“A vampire?” the Sheriff exclaimed. “Son, what in the world-”

“But he’s alright. Mostly. I think. Derek, shut up with the growling- you’re not helping here. At all.” Stiles glared at Derek who glared right back. “A beta of the local pack had been kidnapped and we found out that one of the vampires had kidnapped her. But then we got her back, working with the other pack like pro’s and then this vampire, who kidnapped this beta- he kind of ran. But he’s probably all over in Peru or something by now, but we’re just going to meet with this girl that was kidnapped and then I’m going to meet with my professor to see if he knows something about this runaway-vampire. But it’s all fine and we’re all safe. Well, as safe as one can be. You can of course have accidents, like getting hit by a bus out of the blue or-“

“Stiles.” The Sheriff held up a hand before rubbing his forehead. “It does not help that you didn’t want to tell me about this.” He sighed before putting a hand on his son’s shoulder. “When something like this happens, I’d like to know. That was our agreement when I first found out about all of this- to tell me the truth about what’s going on. Be honest with your old man. I worry, even if there wasn’t a vampire on the loose. I worry constantly. But that’s my job as a parent.”

He looked over to Derek, who was standing there looking like he didn’t really know where to look. “Derek, I’m counting on you to keep my son safe. To keep everyone safe.”

“Of course, Sir. That’s why I’m coming with them.”

The Sheriff gave him a tightlipped smile. “I know, son. And I thank you for it. I don’t know if I’ve ever done that on the other occasions that we’ve met but.. Thank you for keeping them safe.”

Derek looked like he wanted to run and hide, but took the hand the Sheriff extended. “It’s my first priority, Sir. And they take care of each other as well.”

“Take care of each other then. I worry about all of you.” He looked back to Stiles, who was watching with big eyes, gnawing on his lip. “Just tell me next time, son. And call me if there’s anything, no matter how small, I can help with.” He hugged his son goodbye. “And for God’s sake, be careful. Don’t run head first into trouble.”

“We’ll try not to, dad.”

As they got into Derek’s car, Stiles buckled up and leaned back in the seat with a heavy sigh. “I know I should’ve told him but.. it’s my dad, you know. I don’t want him to worry about me so much. And I really thought we were done with this James-dude and the vampire troubles.”

Derek backed the car out of the drive-way and glanced at Stiles. “I know. I’m sorry if I made things worse.”

“No, that’s okay. It’s better that he knows. We promised not to lie to each other again, not after it almost ruined our relationship. I thought it was over but then things happened and I just-“ He turned his head towards Derek. “I just wanted a normal weekend back home, you know.” He blew out a harsh breath. “But now he knows, and I feel.. kind of relieved, actually.”

Derek nodded with his eyes on the road. “You don’t want your dad to worry. I get that.”

“Yeah. This is my life, and I would never turn my back on the pack or you but my dad.. He doesn’t have to be a part of all of that, you know. He deserves not to worry so much.”

Derek handed Stiles a thermos. “He’ll worry either way, he even said so. And it’s you we’re talking about. You’re always in trouble.”

Stiles snorted and Derek knew he had lightened the mood a bit. “Have some coffee.”

Stiles took a sip and moaned low. “This isn’t just coffee. This is a latte, isn’t it?” He sipped it again, closing his eyes, adding another satisfied moan. “Oh my God, this was just what I needed.”

Derek eased up on the hold he had on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. Stiles’ moaning was not a good way to start the four hour drive.

                                                                                                                         -o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to finding out what's really going on. Where is James? And what's up with the Professor? Is he allergic to the truth or what?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of rape, they briefly talk about it at the beginning of this chapter. Not graphically described. But if you don't want to read the conversation, skip this part.

 

Derek wanted Erica and Stiles with him when he met Yelena and Emma, and that turned out to be a good decision. Yelena visually relaxed seeing Erica sitting between the two men while smiling, looking safe. Stiles knew why Derek had asked Erica. Not just because she was a woman and that alone would make Yelena relax some, but because Erica also had her soft-side that was just what Yelena needed at the moment.

Erica’s softer side didn’t often make an appearance, but when it did, she always managed to make them around her soften up and relax. Stiles didn’t really know why Derek had asked him to accompany them, but it probably had something to do with him being human, therefor not that big of a threat.

After assuring both the other Alpha and her beta that they came only for a few questions, they all gathered in the living room in the big pack-house.

Stiles cleared his throat and looked softly at Yelena, who kept close to Greg and her Alpha. “I’m sorry for having to ask these questions, but we wouldn’t if it hadn’t been absolutely necessary.”

Yelena’s green eyes flickered between Derek and Stiles before settling on Erica, who gave her a small nod. “I- uh- have told both Emma and a therapist about the- kidnapping.” Yelena’s hands kept rubbing the jeans-clad knees as she sat stiffly in a chair. “What questions could you possible need me to answer?”

Erica moved discreetly closer to Stiles, who had already approached Yelena by speaking directly at her. “We have a few questions about the- the time you spent away from here. We know there were two vampires that-“ she looked at Derek, who sat stiffly beside her. “-that held you in that house but what we need to know is if you ever saw or heard anyone else there. Did both of them approach you or was it just one of them?” Erica’s eyes shone in worry and understanding and Stiles knew she was a perfect choice for talking to Yelena. “I know this is hard on you but we would really appreciate it if you could help us.”

Yelena pulled on the sleeves of her sweater, but her voice kept steady the whole time. “James Harrington was the vampire who took me. At least that was what he said his name was as he chained me to the bed.”

A low growl came from Greg, but no one could really blame him. This had to be hard for him as well as Yelena. Knowing that someone you love had been through something like this- Stiles willed his eyes to keep dry and he looked at Derek, who clenched his hands into fists where they were resting on his thighs.

“The other one, Frank something, was the one who guarded the place when James was out. I don’t know what he did when he wasn’t at the house, I’m sorry. I can't remember all of it, I-”

“No, no this is really helpful, thank you.” Erica said softly.

Yelena gave them a small smile, leaning closer to Greg, who put an arm protectively around her shoulders. "James was almost always in the house. I could sense him move around and he gave me water, some food. But just enough to keep me alive, but weak enough so I couldn’t escape.” She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. “The water smelled like wolfsbane, but not too strong. I refused to drink it at first but he told me it was just enough so I wouldn't run before he had what he wanted. After a while I had to drink to survive.” She opened her eyes. “I never found out what it was that he wanted. I asked him once, but he just brushed it off, saying that it wasn’t really about me. He seemed sad as he said it though.”

Stiles frowned. “It wasn’t really about you? And you don’t know what it was about?”

“He never said. I’m sorry.”

Stiles hesitated but Yelena looked at him, waiting. “I really do not want to ask this, and I apologize beforehand. But.. shit, this is so not okay but.. Was he the one who-“

“The one who raped me?” she asked, making both Derek and Greg growl this time. Yelena gave them a sad smile. “It’s okay. Well, it’s really not but-“ She looked to Stiles, eyes surprisingly steady. “He never touched me. Other than to help me eat or drink that is. The other one was the one who came into my room one time when James was out. He had, up until then, always treated me worse than James did. He always made sure to inflict pain whenever he helped me, smiled when he made me bleed. But that last time, he came into the room after James left and ripped my clothes off. Wearing that god awful smirk the whole time as he…”

Emma stood up and paced the room. “It happened once but it’s one time to much. If the son of a bitch hadn’t already been killed, I would have decapitated both his head and his genitals. Slowly.”

Stiles swallowed. This was an Alpha, an angry Alpha. He couldn’t agree more with the statement though.

“I would’ve helped you with that.” he mumbled low, but they all heard it, getting a nod from Emma.

Yelena got up as well and walked over to the windows, looking out. “It happened once and James was livid when he came back. He helped me dress and actually apologized, promising that it would have consequences. I couldn’t have cared less about what he said then, I wasn’t really.. in my right mind by then. With no proper food for days and with my body drugged with wolfsbane I had nothing to defend myself with against what happened. And afterwards I kind of.. spaced out.” She took a deep breath and turned back to look at them. “I was found shortly after.”

“Thank God for that” Greg said, walking over to his fiancée. He almost seemed to react worse to this conversation than Yelena.

They talked some more, mostly about James and this Frank- vampire. Then they moved on to other topics, like the pack-house and the history around their pack.

Derek stood up some time later and nodded at Yelena. “I am sorry for what happened to you. I wish we could have found you earlier.”

“You couldn’t have known. Neither of you.” Yelena looked between both Alphas. “James was good at covering scents, he once told me he was almost 200 years old. He had someone helping him with that too, I think. He mentioned someone, probably the other vampire but-" She took in a shaky breath. "Emma and Greg and the rest of my pack did find me. And I have to thank you for that as well.” She looked at Derek. “I was told you and your pack had a big part in finding me.”

“That was the least we could do.” Derek said sincerely.

Stiles got up from the couch along with Erica. “If there’s anything we can do- never hesitate to call us.”

                                                                                                                                -o-

The ride back to campus was a quiet trip. None of them seemed to want to talk about what they had found out. Stiles kept his eyes on the landscape outside the window. He was in the back of the Camaro and he could see Erica’s stiff posture in the front seat. He leaned forwards and placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. She glanced over her shoulder, sending him a broken smile before looking forwards again.

Stiles just hoped Yelena would get better and eventually manage to put it behind her. It might be an almost impossible task, but he had a feeling she would manage to do it. She seemed like a strong woman and he hoped his gut-feeling about her was right.

Derek parked the car and looked over at them. “You did good today. Let’s meet up later to tell the rest what we found out.”

Erica nodded. “I’m going to the gym first. Boyd’s going to meet me there.”

Stiles got out and closed the door. “Alright, when should we meet again?”

“We’re having dinner together tonight.” Derek looked at Erica. “We could use a pack-night.”

Stiles smiled. “Sure, that sounds great. Well, I’m heading back to my room for a while.”

Erica went to meet up with Boyd and Stiles felt Derek come up beside him.

They made their way into his room where Stiles flopped down on the bed, kicking off his shoes. “Are you going to stand there, glaring at me while I take a nap?” he said into the pillows.

“I don’t glare.”

“Sure you don’t.” Stiles snorted and lifted his head to look at Derek. He looked worn out, he noticed. It was like he was about to throw-up. “Hey Derek, get over here.” Stiles rolled to his side to make room. “Come on. I can see how much you want to have a nap. Naps are awesome and they always make you feel better.” He patted the bed and waited.

“I don’t do naps.”

“Of course you don’t.” Stiles just looked at Derek. “You might not ‘do naps’ but I’m telling you dude, you better try it or I’ll never get to sleep.”

A raised brow was all he got in return, but Derek came and sat down on the bed.

“Progress.” Stiles said. “But it won’t do. I can’t sleep while I know that you, as my guest, is sitting there brooding in my vicinity.”

“You are being ridiculous.”

“Whatever floats your boat, dude. Now, lay down and close your eyes.”

Derek turned his head and raised his brow- again. “Stop trying to boss me around, Stiles.”

“Or what? You’re gonna rip my throat out? With your teeth?” He cocked his head. “You never did go through with that threat.”

When Derek growled, Stiles just grinned. “Did I mention that I am grateful for that? I rather like my throat right where it is and in one piece.” He patted the bed again. “Take a nap, Derek.”

He laid down and closed his eyes, knowing –or rather guessing based on how he knew the Alpha- that he would do as Stiles said. He really could use a nap. Naps were, as said, awesome.

And after the conversation they had been through at the Granger-house, they could use a time-out.

He felt the bed dip and with a heavy sigh, Derek laid down next to him.

Stiles smiled but he kept his eyes closed. “Knew you’d take my advice, dude. I have the best plans.”

Derek snorted but didn’t contradict him. Stiles took it as a win.

                                                                                                                              -o-

Two hours later, Stiles’ phone buzzed and he threw a hand out, searching blindly for it. “Yeah?” he asked, still lying right as he had been the last hour.

“Hey, man. Where you at?” Scott asked cheerily. “Me and Allison’s going to the pizza-place to get dinner. Derek texted about pack-night at Boyd's place and said I had to pay for dinner. Do you know how expensive pizza’s for seven people is? Especially when five of them are werewolves?”

“Scott, you almost never pay and if Derek says it’s your turn, it’s probably overdue. Pay the pizza’s and we’ll be there in half ‘hour, alright?”

“Uh, were you sleeping? Did I wake you? Sorry, dude.” Scott said, sounding apologetic. “But where’s Derek?”

Stiles tried rolling his eyes but it was hard doing that when his eyes were already closed. “He’s here too, dumbass.” He grinned, rubbing his cheek against his pillow. “We’re having a nap."

“Dude! You’re napping with my Alpha?” Scott sounded scandalized and Stiles actually opened his eyes to roll them as he answered.

“He is my Alpha as well. And yes, he slept at the same time I did. It’s what people do when they are tired. Don’t you sleep when you’re tired? Because I know you take naps.” He lifted his head and looked at Derek, who was awake but had his eyes closed. “Naps are the best.”

Derek’s lips twitched and Stiles poked his stomach. “Told you so.” he murmured cheekily.

“Yeah, they’re awesome but dude- Derek’s my Alpha.” Scott said, still sounding scandalized.

“And mine. And now that we have clarified that our Alpha is the same person, whose name is Derek, then I’m going to hang up because you have pizzas to get. See you later, Scott.”

He put his phone away and yawned while scratching his chin. “Oh, Alpha of mine, wake up. Scott’s bringing pizza.”

“So I heard.”

“We better get going if we’re going to get any of that pizza.” Stiles said but stayed put, looking at Derek. He looked so peaceful and a whole lot younger when his brows didn’t almost collide and his glare of doom weren’t securely fastened. Before he knew it, his hand was on its way to Derek’s brows, to trace them with his fingertips. But he stopped himself and let his hand fall onto the man’s upper arm instead.

“Hey, Derek.”

“Mhm?”

Stiles frowned. “Don’t fall asleep again. We’re supposed to get ready.” He paused and grinned when Derek blinked his eyes open, scratching his beard. Well, it was like a constant two-day stubble, and Stiles wondered how he managed to keep it that way all the time.

Maybe it took a lot of effort? Standing with scissors every day, cutting one by one.

“I don’t do that.”

“What? Oh.”

So he had said that out loud. Shaking the embarrassment off, he bit his lip and thought about Yelena. “I hope she’s going to be alright. It seemed like she was doing better, wasn’t it?” His finger made an invisible pattern on Derek’s bicep. And it was a ridiculous good-looking arm. Jesus. “I mean; it’s not easy to get past something like that, but with her pack there to help her…” He met Derek’s eyes. “Right?”

The other man sighed, knowing who he talked about. “I hope so.”

Stiles sat up and looked around for his phone. “Where did I put my phone?” he mumbled, lifting the sheets, patting his pockets.

A hand shot out with the phone in it and Stiles grinned over his shoulder. “Thanks, man.”

As they got ready, Stiles bumped his shoulder with Derek’s. “A nap helped, didn’t it? Just admit it; I was right. I am always right.”

Derek didn’t answer. He just held out the keys for Stiles to take before walking out of the room but it still left Stiles with a soft feeling in his bones.

                                                                                                                               -o-

When everyone had turned up at Boyd’s place, Derek told the rest of them about the trip he, Erica and Stiles had made. They had a name on the vampire that had helped James hold Yelena captive. And they knew that James hadn’t hurt Yelena, at least not in that way.

Derek folded his arms over his chest. “So the vampire that helped James- his name was Frank Wood. We don’t know anything else about him, except that James had been livid when he found out what Frank had done to Yelena.”

Allison put her glass down slowly. “Is that why James killed Frank?” She frowned. “I’m almost confused. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t like this James-person. He kidnapped her and held her captive. But from what you’re saying I get that he kidnapped her to get a reaction out of someone else. Seeing as it wasn’t Yelena he was after. He said so himself, didn’t he? Can it be possible that James killed Frank because of the rape? ”

Stiles frowned. “It’s possible.” he said slowly. “Even if it sounds insane that someone like James cared about it.” He looked at Derek, who stood there looking grim.

"If he did, I almost like this James a little better now." Boyd said, pulling Erica closer to his side.

Scott looked between all of them. “But they’re vampires! They don’t have feelings like regret or, or compassion.”

Stiles closed his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief. “Scott, we’ve had this conversation before, remember? About what you are.”

Scott looked confused.

“Werewolf, Scott. Jesus. Remember when we talked about werewolves and that they are not that different from humans? That they also have a part of them that’s human.” He looked at Derek. “Mostly human in fact. But that there’s just a part that’s also a little wolf’y? You claimed that you didn’t want to become someone who killed or went insane on the full moon. And look at you know. You’re in control. You just have superpowers but other than that, you’re still the Scott you were before you got bit.”

Scott still looked like he wanted to protest but Stiles continued before he could say anything. “Alright, so we’ve been through a lot of things that has made us experience a bit more excitement than what we would’ve if we hadn’t known about all of this but- What I’m saying is that there’s nothing that points to that vampires loses their humanity when they get turned either.”

“But vampires live longer. They can lose some of those human aspects over time.” Derek said.

“Yeah, but like- it doesn’t have to be all vampires. Just like all werewolves aren’t bad. Or that all werewolves aren’t good.” Stiles argued.

“If James and Devlin were married for a long time, their break-up might have triggered something in James. Making him more detached from his human side.” Boyd said.

“But he didn’t hurt her like this Frank-person did.” Isaac pointed out and Stiles nodded.

“No, he didn’t. But he did kidnap her. What we don’t know is the ‘why’ of it.”

Isaac looked around at them. “Do you think he killed Frank because of what he did or because he didn’t need him anymore?”

Scott shrugged. “I don’t know. If James got angry over what Frank did, it could also be because he didn’t obey him.”

Stiles sighed. They were getting nowhere. He needed to talk to his professor. “Alright, I’m meeting Harrington tomorrow. Let’s just hope he got some answers for us.”

                                                                                                                        -o-

The talk with the professor turned out to be cut short from a call that the professor right after Stiles got to the library.

The professor shrugged on his jacket as he stood up. “I apologize, but I am needed elsewhere.”

“Is everything alright?” Stiles asked, genuinely interested.

The professor gave him a polite smile. “It should be. And tell your friends that they should join us next time. They are not as stealthy as they might think.”

Stiles snorted in surprise. “I know. But they refused to let me go on my own.”

The professor put the chair back by the table with a tightlipped smile. “They worry about you and you should appreciate it. Loyalty and friendship are rare things to come by these days.” He looked lonely all of a sudden, and Stiles wondered if he really was. He presumed it could be. “Your Alpha takes good care of his pack. You are lucky to have someone like that in your life.”

“I know.” Stiles answered, a little surprised. When had this become Dr.Phil?

Devlin Harrington glanced around the library before looking intently at Stiles, bending close so only Stiles could hear. “And I presume he knows how lucky he is to hold your love as well.”

With that, he walked away while Stiles gaped after him.

Hold the what now?

Erica came up next to him along with Isaac. Isaac looked after the professor as he walked out the doors. “He’s like the loneliest, most creepy person I’ve ever met.”

Stiles ripped his eyes away from the door Harrington had exited and looked at Erica. “Did you hear what he said?”

Erica nodded. “Not the last part but the thing about being lucky to have a pack and a good Alpha, yes.” She frowned. “What did he say?”

“Oh, nothing important. Just more about pack and that makes me wonder if Isaac’s right. He’s lonely.” He got up from his chair and bit his lip. “Maybe he does miss James. They were together for an insane amount of time and now they’re not anymore.”

                                                                                                                     -o-

The next time Stiles met Harrington, it was actually while going for a coffee with Derek. Of course they had to meet Harrington in a crowded café.

“Hello, Mr. Stilinski. Alpha Hale.” The professor greeted them both and Stiles rolled on his feet.

“Hello, professor.”

Derek, never one to over-share, just glared.

The professor just smiled at Stiles. “You had questions, Stiles? I have some time on my hands, so if you want we could have that talk now?”

Stiles glanced at Derek before nodding. What was better than having Derek with him? And in a public place? Stiles knew, of course, that this could swing both ways but he didn’t think Harrington would do anything in public.

Derek, on the other hand, didn’t seem to think this was a good idea from the grip he suddenly had on Stiles’ arm. But Stiles gave him a ‘look’ of his own before following Harrington to an empty table and sat down opposite of the vampire with Derek next to him.

“Derek, breathe.” He mumbled. He glanced at Harrington, who looked a little amused. Stiles grinned. “He has trouble taking deep breaths. I keep telling him he look a bit constipated but he won’t listen to me”

“Stiles.”

“Derek.” He turned his attention back to Harrington, whose eyes now was downright gleaming with withheld laughter. "Anyway, my questions.” Stiles felt a little nervous all of a sudden. The questions were a bit intrusive and he couldn’t afford to fuck this up.

“Yes.” Harrington almost drawled. “I presume it has nothing to do with school.”

“You presume right.” He sipped his Frappuccino, sighing blissfully. “This drink is godsent, I tell you.”

Harrington chuckled now, looking at Derek. “I like this one. He’s quite funny, even for a young human.”

Derek glowered back and Harrington shook his head, still chuckling. “So, Stiles- the questions.”

Stiles assessed Harrington. How to start? “I don’t know where to begin, to be honest. I don’t mean to intrude or upset our agreement. But I need some answers to something.” He felt Derek’s leg against his own and he managed to focus. “Do you know why James kidnapped Yelena?”

Harrington stilled, his face becoming carefully blank. _Interesting_ , Stiles thought, nudging Derek’s leg discreetly. “You don’t, do you?” he pressed, gauging every move and every tick in Harrington’s face. Stiles sipped his drink before continuing. “He had someone to help him. From your group.”

Harrington nodded with a blank face. “Yes. Frank.”

“Frank Wood. How old was he? Or is the term more like when he was turned? I never know how you count years like that.”

The statement drew a cold smile from Harrington. "He was 32 years when he was turned 67 years ago. So you could say he was only 99 years.”

Stiles looked at Derek. “Only 99 years old. Gee, what am I? An infant?” he looked back at Harrington before glancing at Derek again, “Don’t answer that.”

Harrington took a sip of his coffee, clearly relaxing a bit. _Good_ , Stiles thought. _Maybe he’ll answer me honestly now_. “So about James. He killed Frank. Or at least that’s what we assume.”

Harrington nodded. “The way you described the kill makes me believe so as well.”

“We didn’t see it happen, we just found the body. And I just described the wounds to you over the phone.”

“Even so. I knew James from a long time ago. I know how he works. He usually left his signature on.. things.”

“Charming.” Stiles said, trying not to picture the dead vampire they had found. “You knew him, you say. How well would you claim to know him?”

Harrington leaned back in his chair, squinting. “How so?”

“Oh, you know. If he was married to your sister- well, no. I mean married to you. Then I would’ve said you knew him pretty well.”

Derek emitted a low growl when Harrington shot forward, leaning over his coffee to look at Stiles. Stiles held a hand up to Derek, telling him to calm down as Harrington kept his eyes on his student. “What do you know?”

“I know a lot of things. What I don’t know is why you just didn’t tell us. If your agreement with Alpha Granger means so much to you, why lie about your relationship with James?”

Harrington sat back, his mask yet again firmly in place. “I do not wish for anyone to associate me with James.” He swallowed hard, but tried to hide it. “Not anymore.”

Stiles looked at him and took no notice of Derek getting more tense beside him. Alphas be damned, he needed to wait Harrington out.

“We spent many years together, as I’m sure you know.” Harrington said drily. “Nothing seems to escape your notice, it seems.”

Stiles shrugged. “What can I say; I like to know things.”

Harrington smiled. Almost sad, but still with the cold gleam of a predator. “So it seems. Either way; we parted ways years ago and his way of living is nothing I want part of.”

Derek leaned a bit closer to Stiles and Stiles sipped his drink again.

“But why lie?” Derek asked. “It makes it hard to trust you.”

“Would you trust me either way?” Harrington asked. “Thought not.”

Stiles frowned. “You don’t know why he kidnapped Yelena, do you?” When he mentioned the name, Harrington blinked. “Her name is Yelena, she is 24 years old and has a master degree in English.” Stiles said low.

Harrington pointed his lips, blinking several times before asking; “How is she doing?”

Stiles frowned. This man confused him. In one moment he was cold and creepy as hell, the next moment he was genuinely sad or lonely or concerned. Who was Devlin Harrington really?

Stiles shrugged. “She’s doing as well as someone can with what happened to her.” He looked at the man across from him. “James never hurt her.”

“Stiles.” Derek hissed but Stiles thought he was on to something.

“No, Derek. He deserves to know.” He looked at Harrington again, who now seemed to struggle with his mask of indifference. “James kidnapped Yelena, kept her in the house and did, surprisingly enough feed her. But only enough so she didn’t die.” He gauged the man’s reactions and what he found surprised him.

Harrington seemed relieved. He seemed genuinely relieved.

“Did you ever doubt your break-up?” he asked before he could stop the question.

Harrington seemed surprised but answered none the less. “Of course. I love- loved James. We spent 150 years together. But I couldn’t keep living as we had been up until then.” He sighed, as if he had given up his pretenses. “After so many years walking this earth, it had become.. boring. I was bored by it. And I needed a change. I needed to connect with people.” He looked up from his coffee. “Living for as many years as I have, you want to explore the world, do what you want. But after a while, you miss the life where you were grounded, had people you cared about.” He sighed again, looking lost in his memories. “I had James, but we lived like nomads. Travelling, never settling down. We didn’t have any friends. Well, not close friends.” He looked at Stiles. “Being what we are, many become cynical and detached from reality. I guess I was as well, for a while. But then I woke up one day and I just couldn’t.. I wanted more. Call it what you like, but I needed something normal in my life.” He shrugged. “So I settled down, started teaching. And even without James, my life made sense again. It withheld reason. Even if it missed something to ground me.”

“James.” Stiles guessed.

Harrington nodded, sipped his now cold coffee. “But you make it work, even if you don’t have someone to share it with. It’s lonelier but I had my group of friends to take care of.” He looked at Stiles. “I had my students. Colleagues.”

“But you have to move so often.”

“That is the way it is.”

Derek looked at Harrington, a little less hostile now, Stiles noticed. “But why lie about who he was to you?” Derek asked suddenly.

Harrington looked knowingly at the two. “The Alpha could have killed me just because I knew him. Still can, I presume.”

“And why tell us the truth now?” Stiles asked.

“No bother in lying about what you already know.”

Derek frowned. Well, frowned deeper. “James did kidnap Yelena, but not because of her. Do you have any idea why he kidnapped a werewolf?”

Harrington raised his brows and played with his napkin. A strange sight to be honest, but Stiles turned his attention back to what the man was saying. “He knows werewolf- laws and vampire- laws as well as I do. My guess is that he did it for attention. He always had a bit of a wild flare in him. He got bored easily.” He locked eyes with Derek. “He chased the thrill, but he was never cruel. Hard and sometimes too harsh, but never outright cruel. Not like many of the other vampires I have come across.” His eyes slid over to Stiles. “Even if you love someone, you can see their faults and their wrong-doings, but that doesn’t matter. You accept that as a part of them. It doesn’t matter. Not when you’ve found your other half, who accepts you for who you are, with your own faults and scars.”

Stiles leaned back in his seat, his mind whirling. “Could James have done it to get your attention? He knows how you want to live here in peace and not attract any attention.”

“Then he has a weird way of doing things.” Harrington said.

“Maybe. But it did get your attention, didn’t it?” Stiles answered.

“Not the way he may want it.” Harrington said, mask easily back into place.

Stiles knew there was nothing more they could get out of him by now. He nodded to Harrington. “Thank you for your time, professor.”

Harrington nodded slowly. “And Alpha Granger?”

“We’ll talk to her.” Stiles said as Derek got up. Stiles stood up as well and walked out of the café without looking back.

                                                                                                                                       -o-

"We haven't told Emma about all of this yet." Derek said as they got in the car.

Stiles shrugged, playing with the volume control to the radio. "But Harrington doesn't know that. We have to have something to negotiate with. I'm guessing the professor don't play with all of his card open either."

Derek nodded. "I guess not."

                                                                                                                                  -o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.. hope you like it?


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles laughed at Lydia, who was fixing her nails as she spoke with him over Face Time. “No, he does not have a cape.” He shot out his lower lip thinking about it. “Maybe I could ask him the next time I see him.”

Derek looked at him from where he was seated next to him. “You’re going to ask a 201 year old vampire if he owns a black cape?”

“It could be red, Derek.” Stiles said and Lydia almost smiled. Almost.

“So when are you meeting the others?” Lydia asked, changing the topic. “Have Isaac asked Elisabeth out yet?”

“Is _that_ her name?” Stiles grinned at Lydia and Derek, already preparing ways to torment his friend.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “I will take that as a no then.”

Derek ignored Stiles’ reaction and turned to the screen. “When are you meeting Jackson?”

“He’s coming over this weekend. He’s got a test tomorrow and will drive straight here after he’s done.”

“Good. Talk to you then, alright?”

Lydia ended the call and Stiles leaned back, still grinning at the thought of mocking Isaac.

“Stiles, stop. You know he’ll take you down if you do this.”

“Do what? I’m just being a caring friend. What?”

Derek gave him a look before getting up. “We should get going.”

                                                                                                                                   -o-

When they walked through campus ground, Stiles chatted away while Derek, as usual, didn’t exactly flow over with responses.

Not that Stiles seemed to mind.

And he didn’t, he liked the way Derek responded to what he was saying. It was Derek.

He had his Alpha with him and that was all that mattered, and when he actually listened to what Stiles was saying, instead of tuning him out as many other people did, Stiles liked it.

Just as they passed the fountain, Derek turned his head to the right with Stiles following where his eyes went. “What?”

“Erica and Isaac.”

And two seconds later the betas rounded the corner, but they were running.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked as Derek pulled him behind him as Erica and Isaac came to a stop in front of them and turned.

“Vampires” Isaac mumbled to Stiles.

“What, now? Oh, come on. Is one night without this kind of action too much to ask?”

Three vampires came from where Erica and Isaac had come running from and Stiles stood on his toes to look over his friends’ shoulders. He’d never seen them before. Not even when they had met up with Devlin and his group along with the Granger pack.

“Hale-pack. Still here I see.” a blond, young woman said, stopping right in front of them.

She was shorter than the two men, but clearly the strongest of them, Stiles thought. She might look like she was 20 but there was something in her eyes telling them that she was far older than her looks.

“What do you want?” Derek said low.

“Oh, nothing. We’re just checking up on you.”

“How nice of you” Erica said, smiling coldly at them. “Now you can leave.”

The blond vampire let out a laugh, making Stiles shudder. “Tempting, but no.”

“No? Then what do you want?” Stiles asked, stepping to Derek’s left side. “Where’s Devlin?”

At the mention of their leader, and his first name as well, the man behind the blonde one looked at her. “Harrington teaches that one, Ann. He’s Devlin's student.”

“I know that, Roger. Do I look like someone who doesn’t pay attention?” she hissed and Stiles whistled.

“O-ho-ho- Burn, man. So sorry for you.” Stiles said, just to be growled at by Derek. And hissed at by the vampires. “Someone’s a little touchy.” he said.

“Don’t be rude, Mr. Stilinski.”

“So you know my name. May I have yours?” he asked, looking at the blonde.

“I’m Ann, this is my husband Roger.” She nodded to the tall, lanky guy then to the other man beside her. “This is Will, he’s new.”

“New?” Isaac asked with a frown.

“Last turned.” Roger explained, looking bored.

“Oh.”

Anne turned back towards Derek. “So you’re the Alpha. I can see that you are actually, even without the red eyes, so put those away please.” She looked at Stiles. “No need to be so.. dramatic.”

Stiles snorted. What? He couldn’t not do that. She was the dramatic one, really.

“There’s really no need for drama at all. I agree to that.” He raised his brows. “Was there anything you wanted to ask or..?”

“No. We just smelled wet dog and wanted to see where it came from.” She looked the werewolves up and down. “Found it.”

Erica growled but Derek stopped her. “Don’t.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. Yeah, he actually did that because really? The vamps were out looking for trouble and Stiles wouldn’t have any of that. He wanted a calm night out with his friends, it had been a little too much all around lately.

He concentrated on the vampires and especially the girl, Anne. Releasing some of the powder he carried in his pocket at all times, he closed his eyes.

Roger was the one who reacted first. “What-“

“What are you doing to me?” That was Will. “It burns.” he whimpered.

Derek put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Enough, Stiles.”

Stiles opened his eyes, letting Derek’s hand ground him. “Leave us. We’re not your entertainment.” He said to them and Anne glowered at him but stepped backwards.

“What did you do?”

“If you have questions about us being here, I suggest you take it up with Devlin. Now leave.”

Isaac looked at Stiles when the vampires were out of sight. “What exactly is it that you do? It looks really painful.”

Stiles shrugged and clapped Isaac on his shoulder. “Wolfsbane for vampires. In their veins, kind of. You’ve seen Vampire Diaries, right? No? Well, it’s like Vervain, in a way. The show got it wrong, it’s actually a herb similar to vervain, but-“ He stopped and let a slow smile take over his face. “Hey, I have a question.” he said, sounding way too innocent and Derek groaned.

“Stiles.”

“Derek.” he said grinning as he looked at his blond friend. “How are things with.. oh, what was her name again?”

Isaac looked at him with wide eyes.

“Oh yeah.” Stiles said. “Elisabeth, was it?”

Erica grinned and hurried into the diner before Isaac and Stiles started a loud discussion. She was too hungry for this shit.

                                                                                                                      -o-

“Do you think we’ll ever find James?” Stiles wondered later that night. After hanging out with the rest of the pack the whole night, they had gone back to Stiles' room. Both og them had gone to bed exhausted and were lying side by side on their backs, looking up on the not so white ceiling. Dorm-rooms were just not that clean, even when you’d just moved in.

“He could be anywhere.”

“Helpful, Derek. Thank you. I mean; he and Devlin were married. I get that it’s been over 30 years since they split up but it had to mean something, right.” He turned his head and looked at Derek. “If I’d been married to someone for a 150 years- God, that sounds insane and it is really but- if I had been, then after 30 years without that person and then meeting them again..” He trailed off.

Devlin had said that times passed in a different way for him, years didn’t seem like years after a while. Stiles couldn’t imagine exactly what he meant but he knew 30 years without the one you love would do something to you. He wondered if James had changed a lot in those years.

“I could try tracking him” he said suddenly. “You know the books I have here, one of them has a trace-spell or something like that.” He hoisted himself up, leaning on his elbow. “Think that’ll work on vampires?”

Derek turned his head and looked at him. “It could work.”

“Worth a shot, even if the dude is dead. But the spell should work on anything supernatural so-“ He got up and started searching for the book in his closet. “I know I put it somewhere in here.” he mumbled. “All the spell-books are in here and there’s no way that this book won’t- Found it.” he said, waving the book in the air as he got over to his desk and turned in the lamp there. “Why doesn’t any of these books come with a table of contents? I mean, if I hadn’t remember where in the book it was, I would have to have used like an hour finding it.” He flipped the pages, careful not to rip them.

It was an old book and Stiles imagined it couldn’t exist that many of this exact book. “Here.” he glanced at Derek. “I found the spell.” He looked over to the werewolf. “I don’t have all of these ingredients but-“

“And you thought you should do this now? At what, 1 in the morning?” Derek said, looking amused.

At least his eyes looked amused, his eyebrows didn’t. They were hanging high on his forehead, waiting to judge Stiles.

“What? Why not? The sooner we find this dude, the sooner I can get some chill-time and maybe concentrate on my education.”

Derek snorted as he threw himself back into a flat position on the bed. “It’s in the middle of the night, Stiles. Everything is closed, you can’t go shop for ingredients now anyways.”

Stiles looked at the list of the things he needed. “I guess not. Hey, I know a place where they have some of this stuff. It’s not found in the local grocery store, that’s for sure.”

“I didn’t count on it. Get some sleep, Stiles. We’ll get it in the morning.”

“But I have classes tomorrow.” he said as he climbed back under the sheets. “After class then, we’ll go right after my last class.”

“Whatever.” A small silence and then; “Stiles, what are you doing?”

“My feet are cold. And you’re like.. a hundred degrees so-“

“That doesn’t mean that I enjoy toes cold as popsicles on my legs.”

“Deal with it. I can’t sleep if my toes are freezing off, dude.”

His words were met by silence, but Derek didn't kick his feet away. Another win.

                                                                                                                       -o-

The next day after Stiles classes, he and Derek had spent the afternoon looking for, and finding, the ingredients for the tracking-spell.

Stiles was on his way back to his room when he recognized the man walking over campus grounds. “Professor.”

Stiles didn’t really mean to call out after the man, he had seen more of the man than he felt comfortable with.

Devlin Harrington slowed his pace, albeit a bit reluctantly. “Stiles. What are you doing out on campus so late?”

Stiles kept his distance, even if he knew the vampire could catch him sooner than he would like to admit. “I have just come back from doing some shopping, actually.” he admitted, jiggling the bags in his hands. “Why are you out so late?”

Harrington smiled a quick smile while his eyes flashed over the empty campus ground. “I have some night-work to take care of.”

“Night-work?” Stiles looked around discreetly. It was just like there was someone watching them. “Ah, that kind of work. Everything alright with your.. friends?”

“Oh, yes. They are doing fine.” He looked to his right. “I must go and I would leave here as well if I were you.”

Stiles’ gut-feeling suggested the same, something was creeping in the shadows. From the look in Harrington’s eyes, Stiles took a step back.

The man was frightened. At least a little spooked.

And when a vampire, whose age suggested he shouldn’t be scared of anything other than the candles on his birthday-cake, Stiles felt his pulse skyrocket. “Is there.. anything I can do to help, professor? In an um, strictly call-my-friends-way, I mean.”

He was not up for a fight or to be eaten to be honest. At least not when he couldn’t defend himself. The powder he usually carried was still in the hoodie in Derek’s car. With Derek, who had gone to pick up some food. ("Go straight to your dorm, Stiles. No detours." Heavy eyebrow-action with an added: "I mean it." Derek had meant it but so had Stiles. Until he had seen the professor, that was.)

Harrington’s eyes flashed from their right and up to the tree they were standing under. “Goodnight, Stiles of the Hale-pack. Take care. I will see you on Monday.”

Stiles started going backwards, keeping his eyes on the man in front of him. This whole situation made his stomach turn and he thought of Derek, hoping he would be back soon. Harrington turned on his heel and walked briskly over the lawn and turned the corner.

Just as Stiles turned and jogged the other way towards his dorm, the tree’s branches twitched and it was like something had been up there, but left.

Stiles shuddered and picked up the speed. This was not a good night to be alone on.

When he got into his room, he tossed the bags on the bed and tried calming his breathing.

Derek more or less banged the door open, walking straight up to Stiles, who was leaning against the wall. “What happened to you?” He put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, searching his face. “I could hear you heart race all the way down to the parking lot.”

“I met Harrington. Something was really off.”

Derek growled. “I told you to go straight here, no stopping.” He clenched his jaw. “I knew it was a mistake to let you go here on your own.”

“You don’t _let me_ do anything. I am my own person and I can decide for myself.” Stiles argued, but leaned into Derek’s touch. “I see how it wasn’t the ultimate thing thinking about what just happen, but I’m capable of surviving five minutes of my own.”

Derek's expression suggested otherwise but Stiles ignored it. “Harrington was frightened.”

From the look on Derek’s face, he had a hard time picturing that, and so had Stiles to be honest. “I know. Ridiculous, right? But he really seemed like it. It was like something or someone was watching us. Not his group of vamps, ‘cause I can’t imagine them having that sort of power over him but.. There was something out there.”

“And you stood there, knowing you were in danger?”

“It wasn’t like that, dude. Chill, alright.” He frowned. “There was something I thought was weird. When I was about to leave, he called me ‘Stiles, from the Hale-pack’.” He looked at Derek. “It was more for the person watching us than for me.”

Derek took a step back and let his hand fall at his side. “And you didn’t see anyone?”

“No. Nothing. No one. But- I think they were up in the tree next to us.”

Derek breathed through his nose. “Take it from the start. I wasn’t gone longer than four minutes, tops. How do you manage to end up in danger so easily?”

“Dude! Don’t play the blame-game. So not fair.” Stiles walked over to his bed.

He went over his encounter with Harrington before focusing on his many spell-books. “We need to get the spell up and running. I have this feeling that James isn’t as far away as we thought.”

Derek just regarded him as Stiles found the ingredients he needed, his movements quick, almost frantic, but precise. He worked in deep concentration, almost never checking the book of spells he had at the table he was working on. Derek let him work without asking any more questions.

From the look Stiles had given him, he knew he should let him do his work.

Twenty minutes later, Stiles turned to Derek. “It’s ready.”

Scott, Allison, Erica, Isaac and Boyd exchanged looks when Stiles jumped at the sight of them. “When did you get here?”

Allison smiled. “We’ve been here for ten minutes, Stiles. You didn’t hear us come in?”

“We even said hey and everything.” Scott grinned. “But you didn’t hear us, you usually don’t so..” He looked at the bowl on Stiles’ desk. “Is it ready?”

Stiles shut his mouth and nodded. “Yeah. I think it is.” He looked at Derek, waiting.

“Let’s get to it.” Derek said, walking over to the desk. “Tell us how this is going to work.”

Stiles took out a map from one of his drawers, splayed it out on the desk who everyone helped clear of stuff and Stiles took the bowl from Boyd, who held it in his hands.

Stiles held the bowl over the map and looked at them. “Usually we have to imagine the person we’re looking for, but since we have no idea how this James-dude looks like, I guess we’ll go with the name and just think about what we know about him.” He closed his eyes. “Alright then.”

They all closed their eyes, not really knowing how to do this, but followed Stiles’ lead.

Scott opened one eye.

“Scott, concentrate.” Stiles grit out and tipped the bowl.

They all opened their eyes when Stiles put the bowl down and leaned over the map to look.

“Wohoo!” Stiles jumped into the air, his fist cutting through the air in excitement. “Yes!”

“Did it work?” Scott looked at Derek, who shot a dark look in Stiles direction.

Stiles stopped abruptly with his celebration. “What? It worked, didn’t it?” he grinned, throwing a hand out towards the map.

“I can’t.. really see..” Isaac said, turning his head, looking at the map “..what we’re supposed to see here.” He looked at Stiles. “Are you sure it worked?”

Stiles pointed at a place on the map and waited. The others looked like questions-marks. “It’s right there.”

Derek looked up from the map. “I think since you were the one who did the spell, you’re the only one who can make a read out of this.”

Erica tilted her head, assessing Stiles. “You have a spark, like Deaton said.”

Scott nodded. “Yeah. And we don’t.”

“Alright, alright. Look, see here.” Stiles pointed. “The.. goo, or whatever, is concentrated here. Oh, that fucker's been-” He looked at Derek with serious eyes. “He’s here.”

Scott gaped. “Like, in town here? Or here here. Like, on campus? Stiles!"

“James is here. On campus.”

Isaac stepped closer to Derek and Stiles swallowed. “He’s here, probably has been the whole time.”

                                                                                                             -o-


	14. Chapter 14

After their first reaction, that had been both anger and surprise, had faded somewhat, they had been trying to come up with a way to catch the sneaky vampire.

But as Derek had pointed out; if James didn’t want to be found, they probably wouldn’t find him now. And they suspected he already knew that they knew his whereabouts.

“So that leads us absolutely nowhere.” Scott said, leaning back on the couch at Boyd’s place.

After finding out that James was at campus, neither of them felt safe there so they had fled to Boyd’s apartment. It was ridiculous really, as Erica had said with a snarl, that one vampire would make a whole pack change their routine. Stiles couldn’t agree more. He knew that if this James dude really had wanted to, he’d had multiple opportunities to approach them.

“Don’t you mean attack?” Isaac asked, but Stiles shrugged. “Approach sounds better, don’t you think?”

Derek, with his arms crossed over his chest, stood in front of them glaring. The frustration over this situation was making his glare even darker and Stiles, for once, didn’t say anything about it. The human went into the kitchen and opened a can of soda.

Leaning his hip against the counter, he flipped out his phone from his pocket. He needed to call Deaton, see if he had any ideas.

When Deaton answered, it was just after two rings. “Stiles, what brings you to contact me?”

“Hey Deaton, you know that your way of speaking makes me think that you knew I was going to call you.”

“Really, Stiles? I’m still not psychic.”

“Are you sure about that?” Stiles took another sip of his soda and could almost see Deaton’s usual, patient look over the phone. “Alright, so this James Harrington. Are you sure there is nothing you can tell us about him?”

“Is he still there? Did you not have an agreement with the Granger-pack about him?”

“Well, yeah, we do but he’s here. Like, at campus. I did a tracking spell and I’m pretty sure it worked. And it showed us that he’s still very much right there.”

“And where are you now? I assume your pack is with you.” Deaton said in his all-knowing-way.

“We’re back at Boyd’s place. But you already knew that, didn’t you? God, that’s kinda creepy, dude.”

Deaton chuckled before he answered. “I only assumed." He paused. "Magic expresses itself in many different ways. But I am not a seer, Stiles. You, like me, have magic in you. It can manifest in many different ways. The energy you have- you can use it to strengthen your magic.”

“Are you saying my ADHD can be transferred into magic? But I only have a small spark. You said so yourself.”

“So I did. But magic, as so much else, can grow, expand if you’d like, if you treat it right. Some people describe magic as a living piece inside you. Call it what you like, but nurture it and it will become stronger. It requires concentration. Determination. You have to believe.”

Stiles nodded, even though he knew Deaton couldn’t see it. “Like with the mountain ash, back when we were fighting the Kanima. Or Matt really.”

“Yes. If you believe in your magic, the magic will grow and have faith in you in return.”

“And why are we talking magic when I called to ask you about James again?” Stiles asked.

“You used magic to find him, Stiles. It means you believe in your spark. Use it, not just to trace someone. Use it to protect your pack.”

Stiles opened and closed his mouth several times. He’d never done anything bigger than throwing some powder here and there, casting some spells when needed but this? This felt bigger. And it made him a little nervous to be honest.

“Stiles. Your magic will grow as you make room for it in you. You can depend on it and it would help you and your friends.”

“But- but how? How can I know that I’m strong enough to use it, Deaton? It’s not like I can turn this shit on or off. I don’t have time to test it, or let it grow. If James is here now, we have to be ready now. And I just-“

“Then get ready Stiles. Rely on your pack and you will find James. Just don’t underestimate him. Or his beloved.” With that, Deaton hung up. The fucker.

Stiles walked back into the living room and found all the wolves looking at him. “Guess you heard all that, didn’t you?”

Scott gave him a soft smile. “Hard not to. Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s just- I know he told you I have a spark, but it’s not a strong one and I don’t want to trust it to come through when I need it, you know.”

Erica slid her hand around his upper-arm, smiling softly. “Don’t worry, Stiles. We’ll be alright.” She gave his arm a squeeze before plopping down next to Boyd in the love-seat.

“We need to talk to Emma.” Derek said. “And Devlin Harrington.”

Stiles groaned. “Why do I feel like we’re going in circles?”

                                                                                                                            -o-

“Professor Harrington, do you have a second?” Stiles walked over to the front of the auditorium as the other students walked out of the room.

The professor took one look at Stiles before nodding, showing him to follow him.

As they walked down the hall, Scott came up next to them and Harrington raised a brow, but kept the silence until they were in his office.

“Gentlemen, what can I do for you this gloomy Monday morning?”

Scott stood by one of the book-shelves while Stiles stopped in front of the desk Harrington sat down behind.

“I presume you’re not here because of todays lecture, Stiles.” The man said, assessing them with sharp eyes.

Stiles glanced at Scott before settling his eyes on the vampire. “You know James is here, on campus.”

“Are you asking me or are you telling me you know, Stiles?”

Stiles didn’t answer, but kept eye-contact, hoping Scott would interfere if the vampire pulled any tricks.

Harrington let out a breath, folding his hands on the desk. “I became aware of his return the night you met me out front.” he admitted.

“He was watching us then, wasn’t he?” Stiles asked. “You knew he was there, that’s why you addressed my affiliation when we spoke, wasn’t it?”

Harrington nodded. “I wanted him to know that you were under protection of an alpha from the Hale-line.”

Stiles frowned. “Why would that stop him?”

Harrington smiled coldly. “James did meet Talia Hale. It was not a fond memory for him, as far as I heard.”

“Ah” Stiles nodded, putting his hands in his jeans-pockets. “That’s right, he was in Beacon Hills nineteen years ago.”

Harrington hid his surprise well, but Stiles noticed the twitch around his eyes. “Of course you know that as well.” was all the vampire said.

“Do you know where he is now?” Scott asked, walking up next to Stiles and Stiles kept his face blank.

The question made Harrington clam up and Stiles knew he would have a hard time getting him to talk now.

“I know this must be hard for you” he started. “Knowing he’s back. Again. And with us wanting to find him.” He tilted his head, looking at his professor. “We don’t want another war here either. And this is not our territory. But we honor our agreement with the Granger pack. Alpha Granger has let us stay here during our education and that means we have to, also want to, help them if necessary and also follow her rules. Just like you have to keep your side of the deal in order to be left alone.”

Harrington leaned back, obviously listening and noticing the underlying threat. Good.

“We need to find James. We promised Alpha Granger to help with finding her beta. And we did, but we also gave our word to help them if James ever came back.” Stiles paused, hoping he didn’t make things worse. “You claim not to want a war. You want to live your life teaching students at this college. And you still got what? Another eight years to do that before having to move again?”

Harrington looked at him. “I don’t want to go against the Alpha. When I changed my.. lifestyle, I meant it.”

Stiles nodded. “I understand.”

He knew Harrington was aware over how strong the Granger pack was and adding their pack as well; the vampire’s would easily lose.

“You got quite the nerve, coming here asking all these questions, Stiles.” he said, leaning forwards in his chair. “I don’t know his whereabouts. Not exactly.”

“You’re the leader of your group, could you get them to tell you if you thought they knew?” Stiles said, following his gut. Something told him he was on the right track. Whatever that was.

“I might.”

“Then will you?” Scott asked suddenly.

The professor glanced over at Scott before looking at Stiles with eyes that said ‘really? You brought this one?’

Stiles just blinked, waiting for the answer.

“I can’t promise anything.” the professor said. “I’ll contact you.”

“I’ll let both my Alpha and Alpha Granger know.” He turned around and opened the door with Scott in tow. This might just work. If Harrington thought both Alpha’s were suspecting he was working with James, he might just turn out helpful in finding the vampire they wanted.

Emma had been surprised but thankful when Derek had called to let her know that James was back. She had not been happy about where James was spending his time. She had betas all over campus, keeping their ears and eyes open, hoping to catch the vampire before he disappeared again.

What Stiles didn’t get was why James had come back. He had to know that a whole pack of werewolves was after him. Why had he come back in the first place? If it was because of the professor, Stiles suspected he would have to leave without reconciling with his ex-husband. It didn’t seem like Harrington was all that impressed by James actions lately.

Hurrying after Scott, Stiles mind went in all directions trying to figure out what James was really up to. “Come on, dude. Allison and Isaac are meeting us there.” Scott said, clapping Stiles on his back.

“Ugh, I hate the gym.”

Scott laughed. “Come on.”

                                                                                                                            -o-

“How long is this going to take? I’m dying here, Scott. Literally dying.”

Isaac grinned. “Don’t be so dramatic, Stiles. It’s not that bad.” he said, lifting his weight like it was a book or something.

Stiles gasped. “Easy for you to say, with the super-strength and obscene muscles absolutely everywhere.”

Allison laughed. “Stiles, you’re not without muscles yourself and you know it.”

Scott looked up from what he was doing and Stiles rolled his eyes. “Allison, look what you did to Scott. I think you broke him.”

She smiled, turning to Scott. “Relax, I was just saying what everyone is seeing. But I like you best.” She bent over some weights and got a happy kiss in return.

“Ugh, you’re grossing me out.” Stiles said, looking away from the love-birds. “Isaac, you done here yet? I wanna get back to my room and die in dignity.”

The werewolf rolled his eyes but accompanied Stiles back to his room before heading to Scott’s room. “I’m showering there before going out with Scott. We’re meeting the betas from the Granger-pack. Derek asked them for a meeting. We should know who they are and who to call if something happens.” He walked passed Stiles room and opened Scott’s door.

“Yeah, Derek mentioned it. Is Allison coming as well?”

“You mean; are the humans going to meet the other betas?” Isaac shrugged. “I think so.”

“Alright. Knock on my door when you guys head out?” Stiles opened the door as Isaac nodded.

                                                                                                                                          -o-

Luke, Michael, Dylan, Isobel and Cole were the betas from Granger- pack, set to stay on campus while they were looking for James. Emma wanted James caught alive- she wanted a word with him before any decisions were made.

Cole, who’s name Stiles hadn’t remembered until now (he thought his name was either Cole or Cory from the time they had met him in the coffee-shop with Emma and Greg) was the one who was the most relaxed around unknown wolfs from another pack. He had met them once before and the other betas had relaxed fairly quickly after seeing that the Hale-pack weren’t that big on proper etiquette regarding outsiders from another pack.

Derek had asked them to follow his lead, and he had been pretty laid-back. He introduced everyone, asked them about where they were staying on campus and made everyone exchange numbers before going over an eventual plan if one of them should sight James.

Stiles thought this was good. They needed to be as many as possible if they should ever hope to catch the vampire. He had escaped their notice for.. he didn’t know how long James had been there, if he ever left, that was. So the chances for him slip out of their grasp almost unnoticed was pretty high.

Derek had a good pack. They had spent years on training on tracking scents, drilling on observation-skills and things like that. But they all knew they were stronger in numbers. The campus was big and the buildings were many. Working with the Granger-pack was a good thing, even if it put Derek a little on edge. Having unknown betas around made his protection-streak stronger, but Stiles didn’t mind. It showed he was being a good Alpha, making his betas trust him even more- knowing they were cared for. It was weird thinking about it like that, but sometimes the wolf in them needed the reassurance.

The betas from the Granger-pack seemed to understand how it was, and kept their distance even after they relaxed and got to know them a little better. Allison kept close to Scott, probably taking Scott’s vibes in consideration.

Luke, a beta from the other pack, had seemed pretty charming when he was introduced to her and Scott had been a little tense since then.

Isaac had sent Stiles a look then. He probably could smell Luke and Stiles really didn’t need to know that. Sometimes he was really glad he wasn’t a werewolf, his nose didn’t need another persons’ feelings displayed like that.

He looked over at Scott, standing with Allison tucked under his arm while talking with Derek and Boyd.

The other betas had just left and Erica, Boyd and Isaac were checking the buildings before nightfall.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Derek said to Boyd, who was going home.

“Alright. I’ll find the others and help them before heading home.” Boyd said and Stiles got up.

“I need to get back to my room. I still have some reading to do.”

“We’ll go with you.” Allison said. “I have to finish a paper before Thursday.”

“Is it in your night-class?” Stiles asked, remembering Scott mentioning something about a writers-class.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Yeah. How’d you know about that?”

Stiles raised his brows. “Have you met Scott?”

She just laughed as all four of them walked back to their rooms.

                                                                                                                                 -o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know- this is going in circles, just like Stiles said. But please, bear with me.


	15. Chapter 15

After having informed Alpha Granger about the situation, they had decided to work together on catching James. Emma had been utmost thankful that the Hale-pack had found a lead and she trusted them to help find James.

They all were getting restless though, not having seen or heard anything regarding James for almost a week.

Both Emma and Derek had made their pack do rounds all over campus, both day and night.

Stiles looked over to his bed, where Derek was currently sleeping. He’d been doing rounds more often than the rest, since he didn’t have classes during the day.

Stiles tapped his pen against his thigh, wondering how or if at all, they were going to find James.

This was all because they had promised Emma and her pack to help catch this guy. Not that they wouldn’t have helped either way, but just.. he felt the need to actually do something other than wait. Because that was what it felt like.

"Like when does the other shoe drop.", he mumbled, looking over at his Alpha again. “Of course he sleeps with his shoes on.”

Derek was front down on his bed, feet hanging over the edge of the bed, shoes on and everything. “At least they’re not in my bed.”

“Shut. Up. I’m trying to sleep.” he heard from the bed.

“Take off your shoes and get under the sheets, dude. It’s better. Way better.”

They hadn’t been sleeping at the same time for almost a week, with Stiles classes and Derek taking rounds with the other werewolves at night.

Derek heaved himself up to rest on his elbows, kicking off his shoes. “Wake me in an hour.”

“Sure.” He looked back to his laptop. “Grumpy-pants.”

A while later, Scott called. “Stiles, where’s Derek?”

“He’s right here, man. What’s up?”

“You have to get over here. Now.”

“Why? Scott?”

But Scott had already hung up and Stiles shook Derek awake. “Scott called. He seemed kind of freaked out, we better go.”

“What? When?”

“Just now. Come on.”

                                                                                                                                 -o-

“Can you hear him?” Stiles and Derek were coming up the street, Stiles looking frantically around. “He said they were here, right?”

Derek didn’t answer, but sniffed the air. If it had been in any other situation, Stiles would so have made fun of that but now was really not the time.

“He’s been here.” Another sniff, before running over the street with Stiles right behind him. “He should be around here somewhere.”

Stiles had called Scott multiple times, but it went straight to voicemail and now they were really worried.

Derek had gathered Isaac, Boyd and Erica along with Luke, Dylan and Cole from the Granger pack that was still on campus.

Stiles tapped Derek’s arm, pointing down the street. “There’s Cole and Dylan.”

They both turned to them but shook their heads. So no sign from Scott then.

The weird thing was that Stiles had gotten a text a few minutes after Scott had called. It was just a street name and Stiles had almost stopped breathing when he’d looked up to Derek’s questioning face. Somehow he had just known that Scott had been taken.

“James.” was all he had said, but Derek had understood him nevertheless. “I’ll gather the others, then we’re go find him. Hey, Stiles- breathe, we’re going to find him, alright?”

So now, here they were, at the street that had been texted to them.

“He’s mocking us.” Stiles grit out as they kept searching. “He’s playing a game, he’s enjoying this.”

Derek stopped in front of one of the houses. “Stiles.”

Following Derek’s line of sight, Stiles saw the name on the door.

Swanson. Of course.

“That was Devlin Harrington’s name before he got married.” Stiles murmured.

Derek growled low, the sound notifying the others to know where to come before following Stiles, who was already at the door, trying the handle. “It won’t open.”

Luke came up beside them. “This house is empty.” He looked at them. “No one has lived here for years. Not that I know of at least.”

Cole agreed with him, clenching his hands by his side. “It’s been empty for as long as I can remember. Why it’s still here, is a mystery to me.”

Erica and Boyd came around the corner. “Nothing in the back. It seems empty.”

Derek nodded before looking at the house. “It’s worth a check. Scott has been here, I recognize his scent. It’s faint, like he hasn't been here for a while. But it's weird, there is no smell here other than Scott's.”

"An old house like this usually carries many different smells, right?" Isaac asked, standing on the lawn.

Allison bit her lip, trying not to let her feelings take over and Isaac pulled her to him. “We’re going to find him.”

Visually getting a hold of her fear, she nodded. “Let’s go inside.”

Isaac, Stiles, Cole and Dylan got in the front door, while Derek, Boyd and Erica went in the back. Allison and Luke climbed up on the roof, covering all sides.

The main floor was like any other house. Kitchen to the left, living room to the right, a stairwell leading up to the second floor.

Cole found a door leading to a basement and went down with Dylan to check it, while Stiles and Isaac walked up the stairs.

Isaac looked at Stiles with wide eyes. “I can hear something. It’s weak but-“

“Scott!” Stiles heard Erica’s voice coming from the room to his right but then there was a crash to his left.

Isaac took off in that direction, and all Stiles could hear was growling and then Cole and Luke flashed by Stiles.

Stiles ran to his right, looking for Erica. He banged open the door and found Erica and Derek unbinding Scott from where he was hanging after his hands from the roof.

“Stiles, get over here and help us. The ropes are laced with wolvesbane.” Derek barked and Stiles could see their hands getting burned.

“Scott? Scott?” Stiles was trying to get a reaction out of the werewolf, but he was too out of it to answer.

He got the rope loosened and Scott slumped down but got caught by Erica and Stiles as Derek ran to help the others.

“Where’s Boyd?” Stiles asked while securing his grip on Scott.

“He’s fighting. We smelled something in the other room but it was empty when we got there. We couldn’t smell Scott, it’s like he covered his scent with something.” Erica gave Stiles a worried look. “I still can’t smell him.”

“He must have used something to mask his scent. Alright, we better get Scott out of here.” Stiles said, starting to move.

“Stiles.” Derek shouted from somewhere else in the room and Stiles felt panic run him like a wave.

“Derek?”

Erica took a better hold on Scott. “Go. I got him!”

“Derek?”

“Stiles, look out!” As he ran towards the room he heard Derek’s voice, he screeched to a halt. Something smelled like smoke. Like wolvesbane.

He saw the others coughing from the smoke. It wasn’t just the smoke. There was a line of mountainash there as well, keeping them captured.

Derek was holding up Isaac, who was bleeding from his leg while Luke and Cole were both on the floor, only moving to cough weakly. The others were in different states of poisoning and Stiles looked at Derek before closing his eyes.

He opened them with a sense of cold calmness. It was clear that they had been fighting and Stiles wondered how one vampire could outmaneuver five werewolves.

Turning around slowly, Stiles didn’t even flinch when someone was standing directly behind him wearing a smile that made his gut turn.

He was a dark-haired, tall man with delicate features and ice-blue eyes. Many people would probably call him a beautiful man but he also emitted a certain vibe that was too gut-churning to overlook.

“Hello, Stiles Stilinski of the Hale-pack.”

“James.”

The man tipped his chin up, proud. “Ah, so my name is well-known I gather. I’m flattered.”

“The reasons for your fame suggests otherwise.”

The man tutted, stepping closer and making Stiles take a few steps back, further into the room where the others were. They were just divided from the wolves by the mountain ash now.

“Oh, Stiles. Why so angry?”

“It might have something to do with your fondness for kidnappings. It seems to be a regular re-occurrence for you lately.”

James stared at him before a slow grin slid onto his lips. “You are delightful!” he cooed. He looked at Derek, who was still holding Isaac up. “Isn’t he a delight? You must feel so honored to have him in your pack.” His eyes slid back on Stiles. “Anyone would be happy to have you as a part of their group.”

“My humor isn’t that often appreciated, actually.” Stiles said, keeping his eyes on the man’s nose.

“Oh, don’t be silly. I am not about to glamour you.” James cocked his head. “A very convenient trick, I admit. But so, so boring.” He paused. “It wouldn’t work on you, I believe.”

Stiles felt like rolling his eyes but managed not to. He glanced over at his pack. They were still bleeding and the poisoning kept spreading. Even Derek looked weaker. “What is the plan behind this kidnapping then, huh?” Stiles took a step forward. “Is this a game to you? People are getting kidnapped and raped. That fun to you?” He focused his energy and kept talking. “So not okay, James. And now kidnapping Scott, yeah, that’s his name by the way.” He said when James pointed behind him to where Scott had been held. “What is it that you want, really?”

James grinned again, hands folded on his back. “Do I have to want something?” He chuckled. “Today’s society is about consumption. Everything and everyone is used and then tossed away like trash.”

Stiles gripped the small bags of the powder he had in his pocket. “That’s a very depressing way of looking at the world.”

“It was easier before. The world had more class too. But today we have things like airplanes, cars.” He looked at Stiles. “And one of my friends favorites; blood-bags and the internet.”

Stiles noticed Erica’s shadow in the hallway before turning his attention back to James. “Does it make you angry that Devlin chose to live his life without killing other human beings? That he chose his own way? That he gave up on the two of you?”

James hissed, his mask of complete calm finally cracking.

Stiles heard Derek shout but he focused all of his anger towards the vampire and pushed his hands out in front of him, holding the bags of the powder that flew out, into the air between them.

He heard James hiss and yell in anguish, but Stiles kept pushing his energy towards him. It was like he managed to empower the powder to burn into James.

Erica threw herself over the vampire and Dylan came into the room, looking at them with confused eyes before seeing the vampire. He shifted in seconds and growled before fighting the vampire alongside Erica.

“Stiles! Stiles, break the line.” Derek shouted at Stiles, but he almost couldn’t hear him.

His line of vision started to blur at the edges, and as he fell to his knees he managed to break the line seconds before his world went dark.

                                                                                                                                   -o-

“-and he said he hadn’t smelled anything, and that it was when he heard Derek call Stiles name that he knew they were up there. It’s like James uses something to cover up scents or something.” That was Isaac, Stiles recognized his hushed whispers.

“Erica said the same thing. She couldn’t smell Scott at all that night, or the next day. How can one vampire do all of this?” Allison’s soft voice answered.

It was silent for a while.

“Emma says Luke’s funeral is in four days.” Allison said softly.

“How is she taking it?”

“Not good. Calm, but she’s clearly in mourning. He was her nephew, you know.”

“Yeah. What did Deaton say about this? How long is Stiles going to be out?”

“I don’t know. He just said Stiles had to rest. He should be back to normal soon.”

A door opened and he heard them sip coffee, while the third part sat down in the chair closest to him.

“How long will he be asleep?” the Sheriff murmured and Stiles felt bad for worrying his father.

“We don’t know, Sir.” Isaac answered quietly.

“As long as he wakes up. Stupid, draining himself like that.” The worry in his dad’s voice was palpable and Stiles wanted to reassure him that he would be just fine.

“He saved them.” Allison said, and Stiles felt a hand on his arm as she talked.

“Yeah.” Stiles heard his father sigh. “That’s my boy.”

They fell silent after that and Stiles tried to open his eyes, but he couldn’t manage to come up with the energy to let them know he was awake. He fell into blissful sleep in seconds.

                                                                                                                                 -o-

Stiles blinked his eyes open, taking a deep breath. The room was dark, but the moonlight made it possible for him to see in the almost dark room.

He was at the hospital.

The window was to his left, the door right across his line of view and a chair next to his bed. With Scott in it, sleeping.

Stiles tried to sit up but found that to be an awful idea when it felt like there were needle-pricks all over his body.

He checked his arms, but he had no needles or anything attached to him. It had to be- “Hey, Stiles. You’re awake.”

At the first try of speaking, all that came out was a garble of words and Scott gave him a cup of water that he sipped greedily before trying to speak again. “Scott.”

“Hey man. It’s good to see you up.”

“You too, dude.”

Scott leaned over and hugged him.

“Ow, ow.”

“Sorry.” Scott almost jumped away from the bed, afraid he’d hurt his friend.

“No, it’s alright. It’s just my body is a little out of it so.. easy on the wolf-strength alright?”

Scott gave him a relieved smile. “I’m just glad you’re awake again.”

“How long was I out?”

“Two days.”

Stiles gaped. “Two days? Are you insane? Wh- how- Where’s James? What happened? I heard Allison and Isaac talk about Luke.” He looked at Scott again. “Is he- did James kill him?”

Scott nodded as he stepped closer to his bed again. “He- um.. the poison had been in him for too long. I don’t know exactly why the others weren’t affected as badly as him but, yeah. The funeral is tomorrow.”

“And Isaac’s leg? You?”

Scott smiled a little. “All healed.”

“And the others? Derek?”

“We’re all fine. Derek is just down in the cafeteria now, getting something to eat.” Scott paused. “He hasn’t slept since that night." He paused again with a frown. "James got away, Emma had all her pack out there looking for him. They've got Harrington too."

"They have Devlin in what? Custody? They kidnapped him? Well, that's - they can't do that, can they? But is he talking? Have you heard from James?" He took a deep breath, feeling his head pound. "How the hell did he manage to get away?"

The door to his room went up and they both looked at Derek, who was standing there with two coffee-cups.

“Stiles.”

                                                                                                                                      -o-


	16. Chapter 16

After Stiles had talked to and got probed on by the doctor, he had been released. Albeit reluctantly from both the doctor and in Derek’s opinion.

It was in the middle of the night when he had woken up but just as the sun rose, Stiles had walked out on his own.

He was feeling back to his normal self, but even he couldn’t object when both Scott and Derek had told him to get some more sleep when they came back to campus. After assuring his dad that he was (still) okay, Stiles got into the shower.

The Sheriff had to get back to work in the morning and Stiles had promised to call if something else happened.

“I hate hospitals.” he said after the shower, drying his hair with a towel as he sat on his bed. “I don’t hate being there when I have to, but I hate having to stay there.”

Derek was brushing his teeth with the door to the bathroom open. He didn’t say anything but Stiles didn’t mind. After rinsing his mouth and getting into bed, Derek laid back and looked over to Stiles, who’d just gotten comfortable under the sheets. He felt exhausted from the ride over here and the shower had taken the last of his energy. He yawned big and Derek looked at him with serious eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that, dude. I’m fine. Just need to get some Z’s and then I’ll be back to my usual, annoying self.”

“How could you know how to do.. whatever it was that you did?” Derek asked.

Stiles sighed. “I don’t know. I just.. knew. Somehow I knew that if I could just concentrate my energy on James and getting the powder into him, then-“ He shrugged. “It worked, didn’t it? Oh, by the way- we need to find a name for that herbal mix. I refuse to keep calling it vampire powder." He rubbed his eyes. "Maybe Deaton knows if it has a name and if not, maybe he has a suggestion."

Derek rolled to his side, facing him. “You could have died, Stiles. You should have seen how scared the others were. Especially Scott.” –‘And me’ was heavily implied, but he didn’t say it.

Stiles mirrored Derek, lying almost nose to nose. “But I didn’t. It just took the energy out of me. My spark isn’t that strong but it was enough to weaken him.”

Derek’s eyebrows did that thing they usually did when Derek didn’t know how to explain things and Stiles bit his lip, secretly amused.

“Just don’t.. don’t do something like that again. Not when I can’t be there to help you.” Derek tugged him closer into a weird lying-down hug but Stiles didn’t protest.

He reveled in it, breathed deep between Derek’s shoulder and neck, took the strength and care he was given.

“I thought we lost you.” Derek confessed into the small space between them.

Stiles held on to him, tightened his hold on Derek. “I’m glad you didn’t.” he whispered against the other man’s neck, letting himself relax in the embrace.

“Me too.”

Stiles felt Derek rub his chin softly against his hair and smiled with his eyes closed. If he could, he would have stayed like that forever.

                                                                                                                                   -o-

Later that day, after seven hours of sleep, Stiles sat in his bed with his pack scattered around the room.

They had come while he had been asleep. And Derek had let them in, knowing they needed to be close to Stiles to make sure he really was okay.

“I’m fine, guys. Stop looking at me like I am going to break.” Stiles said, but couldn’t help the feeling of happiness blossoming in his stomach. It was nice to know how much they cared. “So what about James? What really did happen after I took a nap?”

Erica rolled her eyes, but it was with a soft smile. “Took a nap? For two days?”

The others looked at each other, then to Stiles.

“He got away.” Boyd said. “When you broke the line of the mountain-ash, Derek was the only one who was fit to really do something. Isaac had a broken leg, the two others were too out of it to do anything and I couldn’t see clearly. The smoke made me see double.” He looked down to the floor, clearly embarrassed but carried on speaking. “Erica had him by his throat, but somehow he managed to get out of it and tried to bite her.”

Isaac nodded. “I saw the whole thing but I couldn’t do anything. I felt so nauseous and my leg was broken in several places.” he mumbled, almost apologetically, glancing over to Derek, who sent him a calming look.

Stiles looked over to the blond girl, who were sitting close to him. “Oh my God. Erica, I-”

“I’m fine. He didn’t get me. But it was really close one time. I moved back and Dylan was about to throw a punch but James managed to kick him so he lost his footing. Allison came through the window, shooting at him.” Erica said, smiling faintly at Allison “And hitting him in the chest but then the fucker was out the door and even Derek couldn’t catch up with him. He was gone. Like he disappeared into thin air.” Erica said with a grimace.

Derek leaned against the desk, arms crossed over his chest wearing an angry scowl. “I might have been able to track him if I hadn’t been so affected by the wolvesbane, but I couldn’t-“

“You were all affected by the smoke. It’s worse than poison and he knew how to use it to maximize the effect.” Stiles said, looking at all of them, one by one, willing them to understand that they had done nothing wrong. “He is almost 200 years old and he obviously knows how to fight.” He looked at Scott. “You said something about the Granger pack holding Harrington in their house?”

Scott nodded, leaning his arms on his knees. “Yeah. They want to use him against James, force him to come to them.” He shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s just- he’s been married to James for like forever but now they’re not together anymore. And Emma seems pretty resolved that James will fall for it.”

Allison looked at Stiles “I talked with my dad and Deaton. They say that from when James was back in Beacon Hills, he seemed a little manic already then. When they captured him, they used the same powder you’ve been making. My dad wasn’t there then, but in our books it’s mentioned –and Deaton verified- that Deaton mixed it so James was forced to inhale it. It made him hallucinate. Dad said they had gotten a lot of information about vampires from him.” She looked to Derek. “Deaton also said that he had babbled about Devlin, about one day being with him again.”

“Why didn’t we know about this when we asked Deaton about it?” Stiles asked but was met with different sets of ‘really, it’s Deaton’-looks so he let it be. “Alright. I see your point there. It’s Deaton.”

“He also said that it’s normal to get exhausted after using magic like you did back there, but I just- are you alright? I’ve never seen you do something like that, dude.” Scott said, getting closer to the bed and Stiles grinned.

“I know right. I didn’t know either, really.”

A growl form Derek made Stiles pause but he ignored it and smiled at Scott. “I’m really okay. It just took a lot out of me.”

After a while, they all left needing to get some dinner, except for Scott, who stayed back.

When they were perched up on the bed with Stiles’ laptop between them ready to play the ‘Captain America’- movie, Scott looked over to Stiles with a grimace. “Dude, it smells in here.”

“What? From what? I don’t smell anything.” Stiles said, chewing on some Twizzlers Isaac had left behind.

“It’s like.. like you and Derek. But mixed together, you know.”

“Dude, he sleeps here. Of course it’s a little mixed. The bed is only that big, you know.”

Scott’s nose twitched and Stiles burst out laughing. “You look ridiculous doing that. Stop smelling my room and watch the movie.”

Scott rolled his eyes but leaned back and looked at the screen.

This was good, having some bro’ time with Scott. They hadn’t done that in like, forever.

As they shouted at the screen, drank soda and joked around, Stiles felt more grounded than he had felt in a long time. He leaned back, pulling the pillow more securely under his chin noticing it was Derek’s pillow. He paused but burrowed down in it after a beat. He liked the scent, it made him relax. He liked it.

Scott looked over to him during a slow moment in the movie. “You know I wouldn’t mind, right?”

Stiles gave him a blank look, wondering what he was talking about.

“If you like someone, you like someone, you know. I wouldn’t have a problem with you and Derek, even if it freaks me out thinking of my Alpha and you like that.”

Stiles gaped, almost choked on the soda he tried in vain to swallow. “Mgrmhp” He finally got the soda down the right pipe and tried to get air into his lungs again. “There’s no me and Derek, Scott. Jesus, he’s my Alpha too.”

“Yeah, I know.” Scott assessed him carefully. “But if there ever will be, I’m okay with it.” He grinned dopily. “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

And that, right there, was why Scott was his best friend. Scott could be a lot of things, but Stiles knew he also was a good friend and Stiles loved him for it.

“Okay.” Stiles smiled, getting a puppy-hug in return.

“Okay.”

Stiles bit into another Twizzler with a grin. “Enough talk about my non-existing love-life. Watch the movie, moron.”

“Now who’s the moron here, huh?”

Wrestling with a werewolf wasn’t easy but damnit, if Stiles wasn’t going to try.

                                                                                                                              -o-

Emma Granger was a terrifying sight when she was angry, Stiles noticed a few days later.

After Luke’s funeral, they all had gathered at the Granger-house going over the plan for catching James.

Devlin Harrington wasn’t Emma’s favorite person, that was for sure. He had managed to push her buttons so many times that her anger had gotten the better of her several times.

Stiles knew it came both from the sorrow over what had happened to Yelena and over losing a loved pack-member.

Now, the Alpha was standing over Harrington with her fist twisted in the vampire’s shirt. “Do not try to play me, Mr. Harrington. I will not have it.”

Harrington -with his nonchalant way of being- only looked at her, as if he were thinking only pleasant thoughts. But his eyes showed that he did not like being pressured into this position. “I am not trying to play you, Alpha Granger.” he said as Emma released her hold on his shirt and stepped back. “I am only suggesting that you let me go and I will find James and convince him to meet with you.”

“And since I don’t trust you for even a split second, that will _not_ be an option, Mr. Harrington.” she bit out, a little calmer now.

Derek stepped forwards with his eyes on Harrington. “He has done all of this to get your attention. We are not here to be used in your little lovers-spat. I suggest you do as Alpha Granger says.”

Harrington looked between them. Two Alphas against one vampire was not something anyone could call a fair game.

“If you still want to keep on living on my land in peace, as you claim, then I suggest you do as we tell you. You claim you do not want to reconcile with you husband. Then this shouldn’t be any problem.” Emma said before turning around, leaving the room.

Her betas left with her, except for a few that was set to guarding the vampire.

Harrington had been told to get his group to track down James and lure him to the same warehouse where he and the werewolves had met the first time. There, the wolves would hide with the help from Stiles and Deaton’s herbs to cover their scents. When James showed up, they would take him down. As Emma said; there was no other way than killing him now. Not after everything that had happened.

Harrington had been on board up until he found out that the wolves weren’t planning on letting James go after they had talked with him. Stiles had seen the panic and the sorrow in the vampires eyes for a split second before his mask of indifference had slid back into place.

When the door closed behind Emma and some of her betas, Stiles looked at the man sitting tied to a chair surrounded by a ring of vampire-powder. He really should get Deaton to give that powder a name, he just hadn’t had the time to call him yet.

“Harrington.”

The vampire looked at him with vary eyes. Stiles couldn’t blame him for that, he was surrounded by werewolves after all.

“I know this must be hard on you.” He started. “Even if you don’t want to get back with James, I can understand how difficult this situation is for you.” He walked over to Harrington, who was listening with piercing eyes. “The thing is that James is not the man you fell in love with. In the 30 years you have been separated, he’s been living a very different life from yours. I don’t believe that you like the man he has become. He’s lost something after living for so many years, he’s lost what you’ve managed to keep. He has no sense of normality, for stability or for the respect for other humans.” Stiles cocked his head. “Even if he never meant to hurt Yelena, it happened. And he might not have meant to kill Luke, but that happened as well. And to be honest, I don’t think he cares all that much.”

“You have no idea of what you’re speaking, Stiles.” Harrington grit out, looking away. Days in captivity had weakened him and it was starting to show.

“Maybe not. I’m just telling you what I think.”

“Well, you’re wasting your time.”

“Am I? Think about it, professor. If he loved you the way he did in the beginning, he wouldn’t have chosen to kidnap a woman to get your attention.”

“He only did it to make me angry, to get a reaction out of me. He knows how I loathe dragging innocent people into our lives.”

“And he also know that when he took a woman who also happened to be a werewolf- he’d get even more attention from you. Maybe he hoped that you would see how dangerous it was to settle down in a werewolf’s territory.” He walked around a bit. “But the thing James didn’t think about was that Alpha Granger has no problem with you living here in this town as long as you keep your head down and don’t make any trouble. She was and still is, I hope, willing to let you keep on living here in peace. If you collaborate.” He stopped his movements and turned back to the vampire. “He didn’t count on you to give us any information about him or your group. When he took Scott- maybe he hoped that it would trigger us to attack you, so that you were forced to protect yourself and therefor had to move. Maybe with James. I don’t know. This is just my thoughts.” He looked at the man again. “What do you think?”

“I think you have too many thoughts in that head of yours of things that is not your concern.”

“Really? He is my concern when he kidnaps people. And when those people are people I care about, it is very much my concern!" He sighed, letting his anger simmer down some. "I am trying to help you, professor.”

Harrington looked from Stiles unto the floor. “James has the flare for the dramatic. He probably took the girl to force me to react, yes. But I have no idea why he took your friend.” Harrington slumped down in his chair. “I can’t betray him, Stiles.” he said almost like a whisper. “He might not be the man I married, but I just can’t.”

Stiles looked over to Derek, a little surprised over the statement. It really did seem like he was being honest, after hours of bullshitting Emma and Derek.

Derek nodded at him, told him to keep going - that he was doing good.

Stiles turned his attention back to Harrington, who had watched them closely. “I totally get that you can’t betray him, Devlin. But our laws are ones we follow.” He gave Harrington an understanding smile. “I’m sorry.”

Harrington lifted a brow. “I see you know how it can feel like.”

Stiles looked at him questioningly. “Wanting to protect your pack.” Harrington threw a glance at Derek. “Your… Alpha.” He paused and leaned back in his chair, hands still tied behind his back. “Love is.. as easy as it is difficult. No one can decide who to love-“ he smiled sadly “-or who not to love. James is- was- a wonderful man who showed me what it was like to have someone by your side. Even if I was older than him, he taught me to be my best."

Stiles nodded. “You were the one to turn him, weren’t you?”

“I was. He found out my secret on his own. He had a thirst for knowledge already back then. As a human he was kind. Funny. Quick witted and.. he asked me to turn him, and I couldn’t – his request was too tempting for me. I was relatively new myself.” He looked between Derek and Stiles. “Who wouldn’t want forever with someone you loved and loved you in return?” Harrington smiled at Stiles, lost in memories. “You remind me of him, actually.”

“Stiles remind you of James?” Scott asked with a grimace. He hadn’t had anything nice to say about the vampire, from when he had been kidnapped by him. “He’s nothing like him. At all.”

Harrington straightened up, remembering the other werewolves in the room. “They have a lot of common traits. James hasn’t always been like the one you have met. He has been kind, passionate- He had a fire in him that made him chase knowledge.” He looked from Scott to Stiles. “He protected his own, he loved fiercely and was loyal almost to a fault.”

“Sounds like someone we know.” Erica nodded, even if she seemed a little reluctant in comparing James and Stiles.

“It is better to love wisely, no doubt; but to love foolishly is better than not to be able to love at all.” Harrington said with his face turned to Derek, who took a step forwards, and Stiles gripped Derek’s arm quietly.

“William Thackeray.” Stiles mumbled and stepped away from Derek. He raised his voice and said; “The opposite of love is not hate; it’s indifference.”

“Elie Wiesel.” Harrington said pleased.

“But you’re not so indifferent, are you?” Derek said. “You see why we can’t let you free and expect you to hold your end of our agreement?”

“I do understand your reluctance to trust me. But I will help you find him. He cannot keep doing the things he has been doing here. But I do not agree in a death sentence.”

“This is our rules. Our laws.” Derek said low.

Stiles could see how it seemed a little harsh in human eyes, but from a supernatural point of view, it really wasn’t unheard of.

“Vampires have laws like this as well, right? Kill them if they do anything outside of your laws? Kidnapping and killing innocent people should be enough, even from your point of view. He even killed one of his own, shouldn’t that have consequences?”

Harrington raised his chin, playtime obviously over. “We will punish him in our own ways, by our own rules. If we decide he has to pay with his life, then that is our responsibility. We do not want any wolves to-“

“I don’t _care_ about your laws, vampire. Not anymore. He killed one of mine,  who is mine to revenge. James is _mine_ to punish.” Emma came into the room, calmer but with anger and sorrow painting her features.

Stiles felt Derek come up to him, not touching but close enough so he could feel the warmth of his chest against his shoulder.

“Call Gregory, he will answer your questions, I believe.” Harrington said, swallowing hard.

Emma nodded to Harrington and walked out again. In mere minutes, she came back and locked eyes with Derek. “I’m sending out a group to look for him, to see if the information holds up.”

                                                                                                                                  -o-

Greg came out on the porch a couple of hours later. “We’re leaving in two hours. We have his location.”

Stiles, Scott and Isaac nodded, Allison just looked at the man.

“Are we coming?” Stiles asked, not having talked to Derek, who had been talking with Emma in her study.

“Yes. Go talk to Alpha Hale, he has the information.”

“We will catch him.” Scott said, getting up from the chair. It was starting to get cold this time of year but it was nice to be outside.

Stiles got up as well, feeling how cold his toes were. “How’s Yelena?” he asked carefully.

Greg blinked, looked down. “She’s.. coping. It’s better than it was in the beginning, but..”

“It takes time to heal.” Allison said with a kind smile.

“It does.” Greg said, and they went to find Derek.

They were leaving in two hours apparently and they needed to be ready.

Stiles glanced at where Harrington was being held. He almost felt sorry for his professor.

                                                                                                                         -o-


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles crouched behind some wooden boxes in the back ally.

They were all finding their positions and Stiles was set with Boyd and some of the betas from the Granger-pack as the back-troop.

Emma and Derek expected James to try to run, hence being in the alley behind the apartment-building. For a vampire hiding from everyone, he sure had hid in plain sight. Or, at least in very normal surroundings.

It was a building with six apartments. James was said to be living on the second floor with windows towards the ally.

They heard low growls and someone laughing- Stiles suspected it was James who laughed and Greg and Dylan who growled. They were the ones who had been chosen to enter the apartment first.

“He’s noticed our presence” Boyd murmured and then one of Allison’s arrows shot through the air, through the window and into James’ apartment.

Suddenly James came out of the window and landed gracefully on the ground. He looked around before heading down the ally in high speed.

Boyd jumped out in front of him and made James screech to a halt. “Bloody dogs” they heard James hiss, holding a hand on his shoulder.

Allison had aimed –and hit- perfectly. He turned, but Emma and her betas came up on the other side.

Stiles kept crouching behind the boxes, knowing he had to wait to see how this panned out.

Derek and the others were now standing beside Boyd, circling in the vampire.

“We need to have words, James.” Emma started. “You’ve done enough damage in this town.”

James clucked his tongue. “Do we?” He raised a brow. “And have I?”

“You could have left, after we found Yelena.” Emma said, nearing him slowly. “But you didn’t.”

“So it seems. And here I am.” James took off his imaginary hat. “Ta-da”

Greg growled and James chuckled. “Oooh, such temper in this one.” He looked at Emma. “Do you have him on a leash? You should. Rabid dogs shouldn’t run around town, making it unsafe like that.”

“You’re the rabid one.” Greg growled. “You kidnapped Yelena. You killed one of your own.”

“That I did.” James admitted, sighing dramatically. “I did not kidnap her. I just.. kept her. For a while.”

“She was tortured! She was raped!” Greg shouted, furious.

Only then did James seem sincere. “I am sorry for what happened to her. And that I mean. It was not my intention at all. Forgive me.” With that, he jumped towards the wall and used it to climb the windowsills, over Boyd and the rest.

Erica managed to grab onto James bootleg and the vampire hissed viciously, trying to kick her off.

Isaac grabbed onto the vampire’s leg and tugged him down and James lost his grip and fell down to the ground. As he fell, he swiped Erica with long nails, making her stumble back in surprise, letting go of him.

Greg was suddenly there, the hits and the movements almost like a blur to Stiles.

Suddenly Stiles heard hisses coming from several places and he knew the other vampires were there.

Fights erupted in the ally, making trash cans fly and the walls shake.

“So not the time or place. Especially the place” he mumbled before swirling around and saw two vampires behind him.

Boyd came up next to him, eyes trained on the vampires.

Stiles could see Erica throw a vampire into the wall before an arrow shot through the air and into the vampire’s heart. The arrows were laced with Stiles herbs, mixed with some sort of oil, making them as poisonous as the powder.

“Little human, what are you doing here?” the vampire said. Stiles recognized him as Will, one of the vampire who had been last turned. Stiles hoped that also meant he was the least strong one.

Will smelled the air. “You smell.. delicious.”

“Wow.” Stiles said. “Could you _be_ any more of a cliché?” He focused his energy towards the vampire, doing the same thing he had done to James. As the powder made its way into the vampire's veins, burning along the wall of pressure Stiles sent his way, Will hissed and flung himself towards Stiles. He was cut off by Boyd’s claws, who speared his torso and as he retracted his claws, Stiles used one of the daggers to pierce his heart. The vampire fell to the ground, silently collapsing.

Boyd threw himself against the other vampire, one Stiles had never seen before and the vampire gracefully dodged his attack. _An older vampire then_ , Stiles thought and focused his energy, yet again, to do the same thing. He could feel fights going on all around him so he worked fast.

Isaac ran past Stiles and helped Boyd as he circled the vampire.

Seconds later, Stiles was ripped out of his concentration when someone threw him to the ground. He looked up and felt his heart almost stop. “James”

“Pleasure.” the vampire grit out before lifting his arm to punch Stiles in the face. And really? Punch him? He was a vampire, wasn’t he?

Stiles grabbed James wrist so they both landed on the ground, and Stiles flung his hand into the air. He shot up from the ground and moved away from James, just fast enough to avoid being grabbed by the vampire. Stiles stood just a couple of feet away, grinning.

He had surrounded James with the impenetrable barrier or the vampire powder.

“STOP” Emma came up next to Stiles, looking at James, who was hissing and delivering quite colorful swear-words. Some of them Stiles hadn’t even heard before. He was almost impressed.

Gregory, Harrington's second, came out from the shadows, looking at the remaining vampires. “Do as she says.”

Looking around, Stiles could see that most of the vampires had either been killed or was severely injured, and had stopped fighting.

The only way Stiles knew that Gregory had been fighting as well, was his hair that was slightly more tousled than earlier. Other than that, he seemed perfectly at ease.

Some warning growls were heard when Gregory passed the betas, walking closer to Emma and Stiles.

“Gregory” Emma greeted. “We have the one we were looking for. We promised your leader that the rest of you would not be harmed” She looked around. “Your intervention were not expected”

Gregory nodded. “We protect our own. Even if he is not in our group, we had to come. We owe it to our leader.” He looked at James, who was now standing perfectly still, regarding them. Gregory’s eyes settled on Stiles. “There is more to you than I expected, human Stiles.” He glanced at the ring restraining James from fleeing. “What is that powder? I have heard of it before but never encountered it myself.”

Emma lifted her head a little. “We have James and we do not wish to go further against our promise to Harrington. Leave now and we will give you back your leader. James is now our problem.”

Gregory sighed. “Devlin will not be pleased if you go through with this.” he warned.

“We know.” Derek stepped up next to them, eying Gregory with dark eyes.

“Very well.” Gregory retreated and the other vampires left with him.

Emma turned back to James. “James Harrington- we should have those words now. At last.”

                                                                                                                              -o-

The fight had been noticed by civilians, of course, but Emma had it covered and would talk to a journalist she knew, who would take care of it.

Stiles didn’t bother to ask what the cover story was, he was more focused on his friends, who had been injured but were healing slowly. On their way back to the Granger-house he could see Isaac’s arm heal quite fast, Erica’s rasps were long gone and Derek only had dried blood where his wounds had been. Boyd had a shirt that had been torn, but other than that, they looked alright.

Scott had to get Derek to pop his shoulder back into place, and Stiles still felt a little nauseous from the sound.

Allison was unharmed; she had been perched on the rooftop with her bow and arrow and was now sitting next to Scott, making sure he was feeling alright.

“When we come to the house, James will be taken to one of the other houses there. Emma wants to talk to him before we do anything else.” Derek told them, taking a sip of his water. “We will attend and help if she asks.” He looked at his pack. “You did good.”

Years ago, those words would never have left the Alpha’s lips, but he had improved a lot since then. The betas smiled, thankful for the acknowledgement before climbing out of the car as it stopped.

“Stiles” Derek came up to him as he walked to where James had been taken. “I told Emma you could restrict James with the powder once he’s in place.”

Stiles nodded in understanding. “Alright.”

“Be careful.”

"You too."

Derek squeezed his arm before hanging back to talk with Scott.

                                                                                                                              -o-

After making a ring from the powder around James on Emma’s request, Stiles stepped back and walked over to his pack. Allison gave him a quick smile just as Emma went to stand in front of James.

Her betas were standing around them in a half circle, watching them.

“You’ve got me.” James said with a smile who didn’t reach his eyes. “Not many had had that pleasure.”

Emma snorted. “It’s not a pleasure as much as it is justice.”

James tried nearing her, but was stopped by the powder, hissing. “Justice? I never meant to let any harm come to your Yelena. You know this, I already said.

“But it did.”

“Yes.”

He clenched his jaw. “I killed the man responsible.”

“But you were the one to kidnap her in the first place.”

“I never should have let him help me. He wasn’t all that quick in the nut, to put it like that” He put his hands on his back. “A little unhinged, one might say-” He looked at the Alpha, then over to Greg, who was standing with the other betas. “I am truly sorry for not getting to her sooner.”

Greg growled but fell silent from Emma’s look. “That might be true, but it still happened. The ‘why’ is what plagues me. Why kidnap a young woman? It makes no sense.”

Derek had told Emma what he thought was the reason. That it was James way of nearing Devlin, but Emma wanted the vampire to answer as well.

“Woman.” James murmured. “As I’m sure you know, I hold no interest in women. They are interesting creatures, sublime in their way of being. Graceful and strong- stronger than the male species for sure.” He gave her a crocked smile. “But my heart has never been set for any other than one.”

“And he is the reason you’ve done what you have?” Emma asked.

James just raised his brows, pointing his lips. “Perhaps.”

“And why did you think kidnapping Yelena would help you get his attention?”

“I hoped.” He shrugged gracefully. “He never liked it when I made.. waves, sort to speak. He wanted a quiet life.” He looked at her with hard eyes. “But what is a vampire if he can’t live his life to the fullest? We do live for a while, you know.”

“And kidnapping people is the way to live a life to its fullest?” Emma asked, still calm.

“No. I can see the fault in my plan. But it was a means to an end. It made him react, didn’t it? I didn’t expect him to work with you. That was a surprise.” He sighed. “Devlin has always liked to play it ‘cool’ as you people say nowadays. He never liked attention. When we traveled the world together, we did it without mingling too much with humans. We flew under the radar.” He smiled. “A fun expression, don’t you think?” His smile went colder when Emma didn’t react. “When he asked me to settle down and live a life inside the society, I laughed. I thought he was joking. We had been together for over a 100 years and had seen the world and had so much more to do together. But- even soulmates are different in some ways. Usually you make it work, when the differences aren’t that different. But this.. Maybe it would’ve worked. Guess I’ll never know now.”

“What is so wrong about living among humans? It would have made your life.. more normal. Safe, maybe.” Emma said, seeming genuinely curious.

“I am a vampire. Have you seen vampires live successfully in peace among its food?” he grimaced. “Like that gruesome book-series about vampires, real vampires don’t survive on animals. It’s like tofu, and who likes tofu? It’s an abomination.”

“Some would say feeding on humans and living for over a 100 years is an abomination.” Emma countered.

James smiled. “You are using the same arguments that Devlin used when we discussed this. His argument was that even if we were vampires, we didn’t need to kill our prey.” He lifted a shoulder, as if saying he agreed. “I’ve stopped killing, you know. It’s been thirty years since I’ve killed when fed.”

“Really now?”

“Believe what you must. But glamour is rather easy. And they never remember. It’s rather boring, not feeding like vampires feel natural, but I make do.”

Derek stepped forwards and after a nod from Emma, he spoke. “Then why haven’t you asked Devlin to join his group again? He would have listened to you then."

James looked at Derek. “Yes, I am aware.” He turned his head a little, listening. “He’s here, isn’t he?”

Emma and Derek exchanged a look before turning back to James. “He is, yes.”

James looked at them, serious now. “May I speak with him?”

The door opened and Devlin Harrington came in, helped along by two betas. He was looking a little better than the last time Stiles had seen him, but his hands were still bound behind his back.

“James.” The look in Devlin’s eyes were heartbreaking.

“Agapi mou” James answered softly.

From the little Stiles knew, the sentiment meant ‘my love’. He thought it was Greek, but couldn’t be sure.

The scene in front of him made his heart clench, and he could see the others were in a similar state of minds.

“What have you done, James?” Devlin stopped walking when he was right in front of James, the betas had let go of him knowing he wouldn’t get far being surrounded by the pack.

James’ eyes softened, hand lifted but stopped by his prison. “I only wanted your attention.”

“Even after 30 years, you still refuse to see that the dramatic way to do things is just that; drama. If you had been the one I married, you would have made a different approach.” Devlin swallowed, tried to steady his voice. “If what you said about how you feed had been true, I would have let you back into my group.”

“And your heart?”

“I have never not loved you.” Devlin said softly.

James closed his eyes, his lips quivering.

Stiles felt like he was intruding. This was not something they were supposed to see. This was a reunion between lovers, between soulmates and he looked around, only to find the room almost empty. Emma must have sent most of her betas away when Devlin came inside. It was only Greg and a handful of others in the room along with Derek’s pack. He looked back at the two vampires who were looking at each other.

James suddenly looked frightened for a second before his eyes became furious. “Devlin, don’t do this, don’t –“

Devlin stepped closer to the ring holding James. “Tell me, James. What did you do? Your thoughts, please.” His voice was hypnotic, softly making its way into James, crumbling his resolution not to tell him the truth.

James whimpered, trying to break whatever it was that Devlin was doing to him. “Dev, love- don’t make me-“

“Tell me, James!”

The vampire stilled, stopped fighting the hold over him. He opened his mouth; “Then Marissa-“

Devlin snorted. “Of course you know about her. How did you get into my laptop?”

“Those things I do not near, Dev. You know I hate those things.” He smiled. “I saw you together.”

Devlin frowned. “But that was over months ago.” He paused. “How long have you been here, James?”

James smiled sadly, still under Devlin’s hypnotic eyes. “I thought you knew. It must have dulled your senses, being a member of society. I’ve been here for three months.” he said taunting.

Devlin seemed surprised, and James tutted. “Oh, Dev.” He sobered and cocked his head. “I thought about approaching you, that day you met with her in town. But you looked so.. settled. So content. And then she.. arrived.” The loathing shone through, and Stiles shuddered. He may have seemed soft talking with his husband, but the viciousness shone through. “And I left. I couldn’t stand to see you let her sit so close to you. You even smelled like you did with me.” He took a deep breath. “After that I-“ he shrugged. “I thought you’ve forgotten.”

“How could I forget?” Devlin spat. “I would never-“ He swallowed. “She was a distraction. A way of- James, why did you do this?”

“I took the wrong woman!” he shouted, anguish written in his face now that Devlin’s hypnoses had stopped. “I was to take her, who took you away from me. But it was the wrong- I have never made a mistake like that but then it was too late. The one I took was a werewolf and I couldn’t _believe_ how I could have made that mistake. They smell the same!” He paused. “Well, except for the wet dog smell” he mumbled. “But other than that, they smell exactly the same!”

The look in James eyes was of a mad man and Stiles was glad they had him captured.

Devlin looked at the man in front of him, confusion and hurt written all over him. “You meant to take Marissa? But she is human. She-“

“Don’t you think I am aware?” he shrieked. “And then the imbecilic excuse of a vampire I had to help me only complicated everything even further. I was to release her, after making my escape-route perfect. But then he had to go and- and- so I killed the horrible excuse of a man! But then I couldn’t leave, I had to explain to you, but you refused.”

“And the other werewolf?” Devlin asked grimly. He looked more angry than surprised now, having heard of James original plan.

“What is one wolf more? If I could divert their attention, I could have gotten away. I almost managed to slip away unnoticed after that. They were all so busy with the hurt human and the dead wolf. I should have taken them all out! I should have asked my friend to help me with that too, but then-” He almost sulked. “But then they took you.” He took a deep breath and straightened up. “And now here we are.”

“Here we are.” Devlin agreed. “It should never have come to this.” He looked around, helpless. “We’re both in the hands of werewolves. I never wanted this. I never thought it would ever come to this.”

James chuckled sadly. “You know something like this would eventually happen. I am the insane one, you are the sane one. That’s what we always said, agapi mou.”

“But now you really are insane.” Devlin said, looking intently at James. “Before it was always an act. The flare for the dramatic has always been your thing. But this-“

“We have done worse, stop deluding yourself that we haven’t done worse than what I have done now.” James stated.

Devlin nodded slowly. “True. But that changed for me. 30 years ago, that changed.”

“But I can start now? I haven’t killed since then, not when feeding. I told them so, you heard that. Right?” James sounded panicked, with a crazed voice.

Devlin looked devastated. “You have been my love since the day I met you. I have always loved you, and I will continue to love you for as long as I am on this earth. But I cannot be with you. We are not the ones we once were, love of mine.”

The look in James’ eyes spoke of a crazed mind and a shattered heart. There was nothing more for him to hold on to. “Devlin” he said, shivering all over. “Ho’ria sou den ypa’rho”

“So be it.” Devlin answered and turned around looking at Emma. “Thank you.”

He looked resigned. Beaten. At the moment there was nothing of the extravagant man Stiles had gotten to know. “I do not wish to fight you on this anymore.” He looked back at James, only his eyes giving away the sorrow and despair he felt.

Emma nodded and turned to one of her betas. “Take him back to the house.” She turned back to Devlin. “I will be with you shortly.”

Devlin walked out, accompanied by three betas and Stiles followed.

Derek called after him, but he just gave him a reassuring look. He didn’t really need to be here for the rest of it. He would rather accompany Devlin into the pack-house.

“Stiles” the man nodded when Stiles came up next to the group. They walked into the house in silence, and sat down in one of the rooms where Devlin had been held. Quietly Stiles took a chair and sat down with Devlin, who was put on the same chair as before.

In a heartbeat, Stiles had made a circle of the powder around Devlin and motioned for him to give him his back, so Stiles could untie him. Devlin did as asked, and rubbed his wrists as he sat back down. “Thank you.”

Stiles saw the werewolves and Devlin turn their heads and Stiles knew James had stopped existing.

Devlin’s face crumbled and it was clear he tried to hold himself together.

Stiles looked at the betas around them. “Leave us.”

Something in his voice must have gotten to them, as they left without question.

“I am so sorry, Devlin.”

They sat there in silence, as the vampire’s tears wet his cheeks and none of them said anything for a long while.

                                                                                                                              -o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Greek is more than horrible, so I am sorry if some of it was wrong. But I did my best. I should thank Google translate for that. So; thank you, Google. :p
> 
> Ho’ria sou den ypa’rho –‘Away from you I cannot exist’
> 
> What did you think of this chapter? It didn't go as I intended, but I hope you liked it.


	18. Chapter 18

Emma came in some time later and talked with Devlin, who now was back to his normal self. At least on the outside.

She let him go after reminding him about their agreement and Stiles looked after the vampire as he slipped into the darkness outside the house.

“It was a wise decision to let him feed before meeting James.” Emma said, suddenly standing next to Stiles by the window.

“God, you scared me!” Stiles exclaimed, startled. He looked back out through the window as Emma smiled. Stiles put his hand in his pocket. “Yes, if he had been weak, things could have gone a lot different.”

“He hypnotized James, it seemed.” Emma added.

Stiles blinked a few times. “It seemed that way. Old vampires can do that apparently, even to other vampires”

She looked at him. “How did you know it would be wise to give Harrington the blood bags? That he should feed before he met with James?"

He shrugged. “He hadn’t done anything wrong, kind of.. Starving the vampire never seemed like a good idea ‘cause-” He gave her a crocked smile. “-I am human, you know. And I don’t think I’d make a good buffet.”

Emma chuckled. “I don't think that was the only reason, spark Stiles. Besides, we wouldn’t have let that happen" She looked over to Derek. “I don’t think your Alpha would have let that happen either, I imagine.”

“He’s a good Alpha.” Stiles agreed.

Emma regarded him with piercing, albeit soft eyes. “He is. He could be more to you, if you’d let him.”

Stiles cleared his throat, suddenly not willing to look into that right now. Or ever.

“I see that’s not ready to be up for discussion yet.” She smiled with a gleam in her eyes. “Very well. I’ll leave you be, spark Stiles. Thank you for your help in this. We couldn’t have made it without you.”

Before he knew how to respond, she had left his side and walked over to the rest of his pack.

“We better get back to ours. It’s been a long night and we could use some rest.” he heard Derek say and he walked over to them.

After saying his goodbye’s, Stiles stepped out on the porch and found Derek standing there, gazing into the darkness. “Everything alright?” Stiles asked and Derek turned his head towards Stiles, but otherwise kept standing with his back to him.

Derek nodded and Stiles stepped closer to him. Derek glanced at him before looking out into the dark night. The Alpha let his eyelids close briefly, feeling fingers gripping the fabric of his Henley on the low of his back, feeling Stiles lean his forehead against Derek’s shoulder blade.

He let Stiles’ warmth seep into him, let himself breathe deep for the first time in hours.

This had been a terrible day, but their laws had to be upheld. At least Yelena had gotten some sort of revenge. Even if it never would undo what had been done to her.

Derek leaned into the other man, reveling in the peace he found in his presence. Stiles didn’t need to say anything, he just drew strength and comfort from Derek. It had been just what he needed after sitting with Harrington, who had lost the love of his life tonight.

Stiles felt Derek tense, and he stepped back, letting the grip on the man’s Henley go just as the door slid open and they heard Allison bid one of the Granger-beta’s goodnight.

“Let’s go.” Erica said, linking her arm into Stiles’. They were all a bit worn out and Stiles hadn’t even asked how the scene had been after he left with Devlin. He didn’t need to have them say it to know how James had died.

He kissed Erica’s temple and hoped that things would turn back to normal soon. The only thing that bothered him was the thing James had said. And the one thing that Devlin hadn’t pushed. James had talked about ‘his friend’. Who was that?

It couldn’t be Frank, the vampire who had helped kidnap Yelena, because he was dead. But who could James have had as a friend? Who could have taken out a bunch of werewolves?

He needed to look into that, something told him he should do that sooner rather than later. But right now, he needed to rest. Using his spark today hadn’t exhausted him all the way, but it had been a close call.

“I could really use a shower right now.” Erica said as they got into the car.

“Anyone hungry? I know it’s in the middle of the night but I know this McDonald’s that’s open 24/7?” Scott asked and the others perked up.

“I could go for a BigMac.” Allison said.

“And a smoothie.” Isaac groaned, leaning back in his seat. “Yeah, all the things. I could eat one of everything.”

Derek snorted but had to agree. “Okay, we’ll make a stop there.”

“Um” Allison said, looking at Boyd. “Does anyone have a spare shirt? Boyd’s kind of.. torn.”

Boyd grimaced.

“I don’t have a spare.” Scott turned to Stiles. “You can lend him your shirt, dude. You’ve got like.. three layers or something.”

Erica whistled. “Three layers..” She grinned. “I wonder how he looks in only his t-shirt.”

“Oh, come on guys. I’ve been in just a t-shirt before.” Stiles said slowly, looking at the rest.

“Yeah, but that was like.. a year ago. You’ve changed since then, dude.” Scott said, not being helpful at all. Stiles was going to punch him when they got out of the car.

Stiles looked at Boyd. “You’re built like a house, dude. I don’t think they’ll fit.”

“They don’t need to fit. I just need a shirt to put on.”

He pulled his shirt over his head and handed it over, tugging down the t-shirt he had underneath. He looked at Erica, who looked back at him with a grin, wagging her brows. “Nice abs, Stilinski.”

He rolled his eyes and ignored the look he got from Scott in the mirror. “God, I’m hungry.” he said, much to the others amusement.

When they parked, Stiles was surprised to see that his shirt only were a little short on Boyd, and a little bit tight over his arms but other than that, it fit pretty well. Huh.

He still punched Scott in the shoulder though.

He found a booth while Derek, Scott and Allison ordered for all of them.

“I’m so tired.” He groaned and Isaac nodded.

“Yeah, me too. I can’t wait to sleep in my own bed for a change. It’s been weeks since I’ve slept without Scott’s arm or Allison’s elbow in my face. Or ribs.” He grimaced, thinking about it. “Or everywhere really.”

“Really, now?” Erica asked jokingly.

Isaac groaned in annoyance. “No! Not like that, I just meant- It was like, when we’re sleeping-“

Stiles laughed. “She’s just messing with you, dude. Stop panicking.”

Derek slid into the booth and sat down next to Stiles, looking between Stiles and Erica, who were cracking up at Isaac’s panic. “What’s- no, I’m not even going to ask.” he said, handing Stiles his milkshake.

“Isaac was just telling us about his sleepover with Scott and Allison.” Erica chuckled, sipping her soda while Allison blushed and Scott refused to meet anyone’s eyes.

Stiles stilled. “What?” He looked between the three. “Something happened? Did it? NO way."

“Nothing happened! Jeez.” Scott said, biting into his burger. He looked at Isaac. “Nothing happened.” he stressed.

Isaac stammered. “I- I just said nothing happened. Because nothing did happen. We were all just sleeping. I just said I was looking forward to sleep in my own bed. God.”

Allison smiled softly at Isaac. “Don’t worry about it.”

Isaac relaxed a little and focused on his food. Stiles looked at Scott, but he shook his head and blushed. What in the world had happened? Even Derek seemed amused by it.

Stiles bumped into Derek, asking with his eyes if he knew something. Derek shook his head, hiding a smile behind his burger. “Later.” he murmured and Stiles settled with that, chewing on his own burger and fries.

The others were for the most part silent and Stiles, for once, kept silent himself, thinking about Devlin.

He kind of felt sorry for the man, vampire or not. He had just lost the love of his life. For good, this time. He was about to put his burger down but felt Derek’s thigh press against his. He lifted his eyes from his burger and met Derek’s eyes. “Eat, Stiles.” he said low, before taking another bite of his food.

Stiles bit into his food, pushing his thoughts away.

Later, after saying good night to everyone and after doing turns on showering, Stiles stood by his window, looking out on campus ground. It seemed so quiet, peaceful. He thought about Harrington and wondered how he was dealing with James death. He had been calm the whole time after his conversation with James. When they had heard Emma and Derek walk into the house with the rest, Devlin had dried his cheeks with the sleeves of his shirt while Stiles had pretended not to notice.

Stiles sighed. Devlin had looked at him, thanking him silently for being there. But when the others had come in, his mask had slid into place, after years of practice and had carried on like nothing had happened.

Derek hadn’t been very impressed over Stiles having been alone with the man, but Stiles hadn’t even batted an eye at his Alpha at that. Said Alpha came out of the bathroom now and stopped at the sight of Stiles still awake. “I thought you were asleep.”

Stiles turned slightly. “Guess not.”

Derek walked up to him silently, but Stiles knew he was there.

“We did what we had to do.” Derek said quietly.

“I know, Derek. It’s just kinda sad, you know. Harrington lost his husband tonight. Vampire or not- that’s really heavy, dude.”

“We couldn’t change our plan.”

Stiles looked at Derek. “I know that as well. You don’t have to justify what happened.”

“But it still affects you.”

“It does. You should have seen the look on Harrington’s face when he understood that James was dead.” He looked at Derek. “I can’t imagine what he must have felt at that moment. It was- I don’t even have words.”

Derek regarded him with hooded eyes. “It paralyzes you. For a moment, it stops your heart.” He looked away from Stiles and out the window. “When my family died, I felt numb. For years, I felt nothing. I didn’t know how to- But it got better. Somehow.”

“I know.” And Stiles did, he had felt that sorrow himself and Derek knew that. “But this was his husband. The love of his life. I can’t imagine how my dad has managed to keep on living after my mom-“ He stopped, took a deep breath.

“He had you.” Derek looked back at Stiles, honest eyes meeting brown ones. “Your dad had you, Stiles. And I’ve lost my family. My parents, my sisters-“ he swallowed. “But I can’t imagine losing you.”

Stiles breath hitched. Literally hitched and he felt torn between laughing hysterically or – “You mean the pack.”

Derek nodded solemnly. “Them as well. But I was talking about you.” He looked down on the floor before lifting his eyes up at Stiles again. “The night we fought James and you passed out, I felt paralyzed. For a moment there, I couldn’t breathe. Seeing you in that hospital bed, I just couldn’t breathe”

Stiles turned to face him fully and his eyes flickered down to Derek’s lips. “Derek?”

Oh.

Oh.

The kiss was soft, tentative. Like they were both checking if this was really happening, if this was really okay.

Stiles lifted his hand and cradled Derek’s chin in it, feeling stubble drag against his fingertips. Their lips parted while their eyes searched the other ones’. This was really happening.

Kissing Derek for the first time was nothing like Stiles would have imagined. He thought, if he ever was to kiss the man that it would happen with hard mouths, teeth clacking and frenzy taking over. But this: this soft, tender pressure of Derek’s lips against his own, was almost too much to bare.

It meant too much. It withheld so many unspoken things and Stiles couldn’t do anything else then kiss him back, hoping Derek could somehow feel what he was too afraid to say out loud.

He slid his other arm around the man’s waist, pulling him a little closer as he felt Derek’s arms come around his back. The kiss deepened, Derek’s mouth opening under Stiles’. The moment their tongues met, Derek groaned and it was the best sound Stiles had ever heard and a sound escaped him in return. Stiles hands were wandering, sliding over the muscles on Derek’s back, tracing the triskelion he knew was there.

Stiles reveled in the taste of him, the small sounds Derek made and the feeling of him under his hands. Stiles felt Derek sigh into their kiss as he let his fingers card through his hair.

Derek kissed his way down Stiles chin, his neck, his shoulder. Stiles shuddered, feeling soft lips against his skin and stubble prickling softly as Derek nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Stiles sighed against the man’s shoulder, tightening his hold on him. This was really happening.

Holy shit.

There was no sense of rush or awkwardness much to Stiles surprise, they just stood there breathing each other in. Maybe this pack-thing or werewolf thing was going to his head, Stiles wondered.

He felt Derek shake in laughter against him. "What? I said that loud, didn't I?”

“You did.” Derek lifted his head with a smiled widely. “Let’s get some sleep.”

Stiles stood there, dazzled. “Wow”

“What?” Derek froze, unsure.

“You should smile more. That right there, dude, was awesome. It was like.. the angels sang and heaven quivered.”

Derek ducked his head and crawled into bed. “I hate you.”

Stiles chuckled. “The thing that just happened seems to make that statement moot, my friend.”

“I regret it.”

“Derek”

“Stiles”

“Derek”

“ _Stiles_ ”

“Fine. Be that way.” Stiles laid down, facing Derek, who looked at him with mirth dancing in his eyes.

“You kissed me.” He looked at Derek, his brain first now registering the significance of what had happened. He felt his pulse race as he re-played the kiss. “That-” he swallowed “what does that mean?”

Derek blinked a few times, huffed and rolled on his back.

“You totally kissed me.” Stiles was flabbergasted all of a sudden. “Wow. I never- When did you- How- You don’t even like me all that much.”

Derek huffed again, ears painted red. “How can you say that? You’re in my pack, I sleep in your bed-“

“But you usually throw me against walls, calls me a moron and growls more than speak to me.”

Derek gave him a look that said ‘really?’ before rolling his eyes. “I haven’t done that in years. And I don’t just sleep in anyone’s bed, Stiles.”

He gave Stiles a look, a look Stiles hadn’t often seen before. It was open and sincere. And a little bit vulnerable.

Stiles rolled on his back as well, looking up into the ceiling. “Huh.” was all he came up with.

“Sleep, Stiles. You can have your freak-out later.”

“I’m not freaking out. So not freaking out. I’ve gotten over the freaking out bit when I found out I like both shes’ and hes’. I mean; I’ve thought about it. You, I mean. Well, not really. I couldn’t because then you’d all know but still..” He turned his head and looked at his Alpha. “You like me. Like.. you’re in like with me.”

Derek growled and resolutely closed his eyes as he molded himself by Stiles side.

“Totally in like with me.” He grinned. “Awesome!”

                                                                                                                           -o-

When Stiles woke up hours later, he was on his stomach, arms around his pillow and he was sweating. It was too warm even without his shirt. He must have shucked that off in his sleep or something. His blanket was also a bit too heavy and he moved a little, trying to shake Derek off. Because, yeah, Derek was draped almost on top of him, doing his best to be Stiles’ blanket. He certainly was warm enough.

Stiles stilled when Derek slid his arms around Stiles, holding him a little more securely. It was kind of nice, ignoring how the Alpha on his back was pressing him almost through the mattress that was. It felt nice. Safe.

He tried turning his head to check what time it was, but then Derek mumbled in his sleep and nuzzled Stiles’ shoulder with his chin.

The feeling of stubble against his shoulder, gave Stiles a heady feeling. It was not the time to wake anything more in his body, so he shut down those thoughts and closed his eyes.

Relaxing against his pillow, he felt Derek mold himself even closer to his back and he found himself being quite alright with that. He fell asleep feeling more content than he had been in a while.

When Stiles woke up the next time, he stretched and found Derek nowhere in sight.

He looked at his phone. “Shit, I’ve just missed a whole day of classes.”

He got up, threw on some clothes and checked his inbox. Harrington’s class had been cancelled for the day, and Stiles weren’t surprised. But the two other classes had gone on as normal and Stiles had missed them.

He typed out a quick mail to both of his other teachers, asking for the notes, saying he had been sick.

He called Derek and asked where he was. “I’ve been at the Granger-house. Just talking things over. I’ll be back in an hour.”

“Why didn’t you wake me? I have classes, dude.”

He could hear Derek snort. “I tried waking you. Didn’t work.”

“Apparently not.” Stiles sighed. “Alright, I’ll call Scott and we’ll probably meet up.”

Derek’s voice was a little softer when he answered. “I’ll call you when I come back.”

Stiles called Scott next and met him at the coffee-shop. Scott had just ended his latest class for the day and looked like he could use some coffee.

“I missed all my classes.” Stiles said grumpily as they sat down at a free table.

Scott sipped his coffee and smiled. “Allison woke me up.”

“You are way too happy about- oh, she woke you up.” Stiles gave Scott the stink-eye. “I did not need to know how she woke you up, dude.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Scott protested, but his grin told otherwise.

“Yeah, right.” He clapped Scott on his shoulder. “Really, I do not want to know about it. The years in high-school were bad enough. I don’t need to continue to know things like that.”

Scott just grinned and Stiles gave up. “You are just a big puppy.”

Scott still grinned dopily and Stiles whacked him over the head. “Stop picturing it!”

A girl with brown hair and glasses walked up to their table and looked at Stiles with vary eyes. “Hi, are you.. Stiles? From Professor Harrington’s class?”

She had green eyes, he noticed, with thick lashes framing them.

“Yeah, that’s me.” He said glancing at Scott.

“I- uh- I was one of his students, from last year, but I’m taking another class this year but I have something I need to ask him and he wasn’t at school today.” She bit her lip. “Hasn’t been this week, actually and I was just wondering if you’ve talked with him?” She shrugged, fumbling with the strap of her purse. “He’s like, your professor so I just-“

Stiles frowned. “I know he’s been sick for a while. The flu or something, I think. I’m not sure really but- What’s your name?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m Marissa” She held out her hand. “Marissa Gringham”

“I’m Stiles and this is my buddy Scott. You know Harrington, you said?”

“Yeah, I attended his classes last year and now I’m writing my master degree and I had a few questions for him so.. But I’m not going to bother you again. I just thought to ask you if you knew where he was so..”

Scott shook his head discreetly, telling Stiles she was lying but Stiles smiled at her. “I don’t know where he is right now. I’m sorry. I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

“Okay.” She hesitated. “Bye then.”

She walked out of the coffee-shop and Scott leaned closer to Stiles. “She was lying when she said she wanted to ask him a few questions. But she did go to his classes last year.”

“I know” Stiles said. “That was Marissa.” He put weight on the name and waited.

Scott frowned. Then leaned back with his mouth formed as an ‘o’. “That Marissa?”

“Yeah, think so.” Stiles said, looking at her through the window as she walked down the street. “I don’t think she’s been let in on the professor’s secret.”

“Neither do I.”

Stiles looked around the café, someone was looking at them. But who?

Scott must have felt it too, or at least reacted to Stiles sudden shift in attention.

Stiles noticed a guy leaning against the wall by the counter, looking at them. He was a young guy, around their age. Blond, with dark eyes and a hint of beard. Now he wasn’t looking, now he was trying hard to seem interested in the picture on the wall next to the counter.

Now he was looking again, but Stiles caught his eyes and raised his brows.

The guy crossed the café quickly and left in a hurry.

Stiles looked back to Scott. “That was weird.”

“You think we should follow him?”

“Do you have his scent?”

Scott nodded. “I think so. It’s faint, weirdly faint.”

Stiles frowned, shrugging on his jacket as they made their way out of the coffee-shop. “Like back at the house when you were kidnapped?”

A guy on the table they passed looked at them in shock and Stiles laughed. “Kidding. Just a matter of speech. He wasn't kidnapped, that would just be insane so-” He pulled the door open and Scott followed.

“It could be the same weird non-smell surrounding the smell, yeah.”

“Okay.” Stiles looked around. “I can’t see him anywhere.”

“This way.” Scott said and started down the street. “I think he went thi- there” he pointed. “You see him?”

“Yeah, come on.”

They ran after him, trying not to be seen by the guy but he must have noticed them. He picked up the speed as well, rounded the corner and-

“God dammit, he’s gone” Stiles said, looking around.

Scott sniffed the air.

“That looks so weird, dude.” Stiles mumbled but Scott just shook his head. “I can’t smell him anymore.”

Stiles took out his phone and typed a message to Derek. “Let’s go back to the coffee-shop. See if they recognize him. He may be a regular there.”

                                                                                                                          -o-

He wasn’t. But the barista had mentioned that the guy had ordered chamomile tea and he had said his name was Trevor. As far as the barista knew, he wasn’t a college-student but Stiles had to check.

He sat with his laptop by his desk, going through the college records on students.

“Is this even legal?” Derek asked, standing over him, looking at the screen.

“Not exactly. But it doesn’t take a genius to hack into the database.” Stiles said absently as he scrolled down the page. “Nope, no Trevor here. But he could just have said a name.”

Derek stepped back and looked at Stiles. “Why are you even looking into this? He was just a guy at the coffee-shop.”

“Yeah, but there was like.. something about him. He was looking at us like he knew something about us.” He looked at Derek. “Like about our pack.”

Derek raised his brows, looking bored to be honest. “Why do you say that?”

“I don’t know. It was just a feeling, alright. And why did he run? Why did he leave the café in the first place? The barista said they had never seen him before. But he was there at the same time Marissa was there, talking to us.”

“Talking to you, you mean. She asked you about Harrington because she knew you were in his class.”

“James mentioned a friend when he talked with Devlin. Like he had someone to help him with the mountainash and the non-traceable smell thing. Vampires can’t operate with mountainash can they? You have to have a spark or some sort of magic in you, right?“

“And?”

“And that could have been him.” Stiles said, throwing his hand out. “It _could_ be." He repeated when Derek looked at him in doubt. "But we can’t ask James because he’s dead and I don’t think Devlin knows” He paused. “Scott said he seemed human, nothing supernatural about him. So he’s not a vampire and not a college-student. But Scott did say that he smelled weird. Too faint or something.”

“We’ll check in with Marissa, see if he was following her.” Derek said, although it was clear that he thought this was a dead end.

“Alright, yeah. Let’s do that.”

“You are not doing anything. You have class tomorrow.”

Stiles did his staring thing, with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open.

Derek rolled his eyes at the expression, trying not to look too hard on his mouth.

Stiles closed said mouth and wet his lips. “I know that.” He said before adding: “Dad”

Derek snorted. “Shut up, Stiles”

                                                                                                                                 -o-

Eating with wolves had taught Stiles to overlook the pointed looks and outright stares other people gave them when they ate in a diner. Or a restaurant (that had only happened once, all of the wolves had ordered steak, two plates each and they had eaten with vigor, not caring about how weird it might have looked to outsiders)

Now they were seated at the campus cafeteria, and it was just lunch. But the tray Isaac had come with, had made a few student look at them.

“Hungry today, Isaac?” Allison asked from where she was perched in Scott’s lap eating an apple.

“Uh, yeah?” Isaac poured more ketchup on his plate. “I feel like I haven’t eaten in days.”

“But you ate just earlier, before class.” She let it drop when Derek approached and Stiles rolled his eyes at the looks the man got from the other students.

It had nothing to do with his tray. He didn’t even carry a tray, he just walked in there with his leather jacket and his face.

Stiles scoffed before taking a bite of his sandwich and Scott looked at him questioningly.

Erica grinned while Boyd rolled his eyes.

“What?” Stiles ignored Scott’s question as Derek sat down.

“I talked to Emma. About this guy Stiles and Scott saw”

“And?”

“He’s not from here, but moved here a few years ago. He’s never stuck out before, but he has been seen around the place where they held Yelena.” Derek leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. “And where we found James.”

Scott shifted on his chair, pulling Allison over both his legs. “Do we know where he lives?”

Derek nodded and Stiles noticed a few girls whisper between themselves, giggling.

“What does Emma say about this?” Isaac asked, taking a break from his eating. “I mean; it’s still her territory.”

“She says we can check it out. If he has been helping James, she wants to know.” With that, Derek leaned over at snatched Stiles’ apple from his tray.

“Hey, I was going to eat that!” Stiles exclaimed.

Derek ignored him easily and Stiles gave up.

After their kiss the other night, nothing had changed between them. At least not as Stiles had noticed. And he didn’t really need things to change either, he liked the way things were.

The thing between them could happen again, though. He was not opposed to that. At all.

He wondered if the others had noticed anything, but he did so not want to ask them about it.

He could almost hear Scott’s mortified whine and see Isaac’s evil grin.

“Hey, Derek. You’ve got some admirers over there.” Erica grinned, nodding towards a table filled with women. “You could go talk to them, you know. They’d trip over themselves to get your attention.”

Derek ignored her easily as well, and continued to chew on his apple.

Stiles got up and picked up his tray. “I have to go to the library. I have a ton of work to do, this James thing really put me back in a lot of classes.”

“I’ll come with you, dude.” Scott said and Allison got up so Scott could follow Stiles.

“See you later.”

Derek looked after them, but stayed seated as they left. Scott came up next to him. “You alright?”

“Yeah. Just a lot of things on my mind.”

“Want to come to the gym with me after?”

Stiles groaned. “Okay. Even though I have to stress how much I loathe the gym.”

Scott grinned. “It’s not so bad, Stiles. It’s good for you.”

“When have I ever cared about what’s good for me?” His phone buzzed and he opened the text from Derek and felt his stomach un-clench a little.

**I only want one person’s attention. And he just left –D**

Stupid werewolves and their stupid senses. And how uncharacteristic of Derek-I-never-talk-or-text-willingly-Hale. Stiles shook his head as he put the phone back in his pocket. 

But it did make Stiles smile a little bit wider and not hate the work-out as much as he thought he would.

                                                                                                                 -o-

The next morning Stiles walked into the auditorium and found another substitute for professor Harrington.

“Good morning, class. My name is Fiona Powell, and I’ll be your teacher for the rest of the semester. Professor Harrington has taken a leave for personal reasons and will not be back until over Christmas.” She leaned against the desk at the front. “I will do my best to teach you what professor Harrington has set up for you and we will pick up from where he left off.” She smiled at them. “Alright, any questions before we start?”

Derek shifted on the seat next to him. He had been pretty determent to accompany Stiles in this class, not trusting how Harrington could react to seeing Stiles again.

“You could go if you want.” Stiles whispered. “I’m sure she won’t do me anything.” He glanced at the new teacher. “She’s human, right? Please, tell me she’s human. I don’t need another supernatural being as a teacher.”

They both thought about Harrington and Stiles’ high school teacher/ Derek’s darach girlfriend Jennifer Blake.

Derek looked away with a clenched jaw. “I’m leaving.” He got up after a light touch to Stiles’ neck and before Stiles knew it, Derek was out the door.

Mrs. Powell looked after him with a sigh. “Too bad he wasn’t staying.” she joked and got a few laughs from the students, while Stiles sulked in the backrow. Somehow having Derek with him during these classes, made them more interesting.

At least he could talk about the lessons back at his room, knowing Derek understood what he was talking about.

To be honest, it wasn’t always a discussion between two people other than Stiles ranting of facts or pro’s and con’s about the days topic.

Todays’ lesson wasn’t bad, Mrs. Powell were actually a pretty decent teacher, but Stiles wasn’t that into it. He spent the lesson on his laptop, paying attention to what was being said but didn’t participate.

While listening to Mrs. Powell, he sent an e-mail to Deaton, asking if the powder against vampires had a name and if not, could they name it?, he won 5 dollars on an online poker-game (shut up, he seldom played. And he was good at it but never bet more than 2 dollars at a time), he searched through the police data-base after the name Trevor (long shot, but he had to try. Nothing came up) and searched after occult shops in town, deciding he would pay all of them a visit. He needed to restock his supplies. Deaton’s box of ‘things-to-treat-with-a-serious-face-box’ was starting to be a little empty and Stiles own supplies were running low as well.

He sent a text to Scott, asking him if he wanted a day around town but he answered pretty fast, to be Scott at least, saying he had a date-night with Allison. Then he sent a text to Isaac, but he was meeting Elisabeth.

After a few minutes Erica, out of the blue, sent him a text that she and Boyd were busy tonight and that Stiles should ask Derek. Stiles frowned at his phone, silently wondering if Erica was, in fact, a little psychic as previously claimed.

No, he grimaced, she had probably found out his maybe not so subtle attraction to their Alpha after his abrupt departure at lunch yesterday.

An Alpha he had kissed, he added in his mind, suddenly grinning. But hadn’t kissed since. He bit his lip, sinking lower in his chair. Did that mean that Derek didn’t mean it? Derek seldom did things he didn’t mean, but then again he always ended up in the weirdest situations whether or not he meant to or not. And he had sent that text yesterday.

“Mr. Stilinski? Is there something wrong or are you just that into my lecture about psychiatric diagnoses among inmates in prison?”

He scrambled into a more sitting position, fumbling with his pen enough to drop it and then gave up and leaned back. “I’m sorry, I was listening. Promise.” He grinned, hoping she would let it slide.

“Sure you were.” She smiled pleasantly and addressed the rest of the class as well. "I am e-mailing you the rest, as I believe our time is up.”

                                                                                                             -o-

“Derek” he said as he walked out of the auditorium. “Standing right outside the door, glaring at everyone coming out of it.” He raised his brows, putting books in his bag. “Doesn’t look menacing at all.” he deadpanned.

Derek growled. “I was waiting for you”

“And why did you leave in the first place then?”

“You told me to.”

“I didn’t. I just said that you didn’t have to be there if you wou-“

“Mr. Stilinski?” Mrs. Powell came up to him, smiling and looking between the two. “Hello.” she said to Derek, who turned to her with a blank look. “And you are-?” she said, clearly intrigued.

“He’s Derek, a friend of mine” Stiles stepped in, having to say something as Derek seemed frozen at the moment.

“Uh, hi. I’m Derek Hale” He nodded to her and she smiled back, looking him up and down.

Stiles bit the inside of his cheek, hard. He could not stand in the middle of the hallway, laughing at his teacher. What was it with Derek that made everyone weak in the knees? Stiles mentally slapped himself. He should know, he was one of the weak kneed ones. And why was he suddenly noticing people looking at his Alpha? Stiles again mentally shook his head. _It's because you've kissed him, stupid. That's why you're suddenly realizing how much people looks at him_.

“You’re a student here?” Mrs. Powell asked Derek, who seemed to have gotten a hold of himself. “No. I’m visiting Stiles for the weekend.”

“But it’s a Thursday.” she said, lost in his eyes.

Derek smiled at her. One of his very fake but oh, so very effective smiles. “After tomorrow’s classes, it’s a weekend so-“

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to question-“

“No problem, Mrs. Powell.” Stiles smiled. “Okay, so we’ve established that today is a Thursday and tomorrow is a Friday, so that’s awesome.” He checked his phone. “We should get going, but it was nice talking to you, Mrs. Powell.”

She nodded, coming out of her staring-at-Derek-haze. “Yes, of course. Have a good day. Stiles.” She turned her eyes to the other man. “Derek.”

Derek turned on his heel, dragging Stiles with him.

“Bye.” Stiles shouted over his shoulder and glanced at Derek.

“Shut up”

“I didn’t even say anything.”

“I could hear you think.”

Stiles snorted. “It’s not my fault you’re charming and have the social capacity of a penguin.” He laughed. “Oh my God, did you see her-“

“Yes”

Stiles stopped, trying to hold in his laugh. “You smelled her attraction towards you, didn’t you?”

Derek just looked at him with the eyes of doom but Stiles burst into laughter anyway. “Oh my God! That’s why you left the class, wasn’t it?”

“Shut. Up” Derek paused. "And you better take your medicine, you didn't take them this morning. I'm guessing that's why you were texting everyone while in class?"

Stiles gaped. "How did you know- Was that why Erica sent me that text?"

Derek just looked at him before holding up his phone as they walked. “Emma sent me an address on Trevor. We’re checking it out. We went to Marissa’s place last night but couldn't find any race if Trevor there. Or anything else either, for that matter."

“The others aren't coming with us?" Stiles asked as they made their way to the car.

“The others are.. busy. We are just there to look, Stiles. Nothing else.”

Stiles held up his hands in surrender. “Just looking. By the way, I need to buy some more stuff. Could we swing by a few shops on the way?”

Derek looked at him before nodding. “Sure”

                                                                                                                                      -o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very long chapter. At least a lot happened!   
> Okay, so first of all; thank you for your kudos and comments- It means the world to me!   
> And I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. English is my second language, so please tell me if you see anything misspelled or anything like that and I'll fix it. This story isn't beta'ed either, so.. It's all me. And.. it's difficult to write Derek without getting him a little bit out of character, since the kiss and everything else that is happening, but I hope it's still a believable story. Much love to all of you!


	19. Chapter 19

 “Did you see that?” Stiles asked as they sat in the car, looking at the place where Trevor was said to live.

“I did.”

Derek got out of the car and Stiles scrambled to follow him. “You said we were just going to look.” he stressed, jogging up next to the Alpha.

“Something is wrong.”

“I’ll call the others.” Stiles said, flipping out his phone.

“There’s no time.”

“Derek? Derek!” He swore under his breath as he ran to follow him. “This is why you always end up in the worst situations, dude. It’s a good thing I’m here to save your ass.”

Derek growled but kept walking through the front door that was, surprisingly enough, unlocked.

Stiles followed, cursing in his mind for getting into this situation.

The house was quiet. Eerie quiet.

Stiles looked to Derek, who was moving silently over the floor. As Stiles followed, he noticed that Derek had shifted.

“Shit.”

They heard movement upstairs and Derek flew up to the second floor in a rush.

“Shit.” he said again, this time spitting the word out as he scrambled for his phone, running up the stairs as well. “Boyd? Listen, we’re at Trevor’s house. Something not right. Get over here-“ his phone flew out of his hand and Trevor stood in front of him with a grin.

“You’re the spark I’ve heard so much about.” Trevor said.

Stiles looked around for Derek but Trevor laughed. “Looking for your dog? He can’t see us now. But we can see him.” He cocked his head. “If we really look.”

“What?” Stiles walked towards him. “Who are you?”

“I’m Trevor.” the guy said, as if that explained everything.

“You were at the café that day, when I spoke with Marissa.” Stiles said, checking the hallway and the room behind Trevor. He couldn’t see Derek anywhere. And what did the guy mean by ‘if they really looked?’ He got a sense that this had something to do with the faint scent-thing Scott had smelled. Maybe that was how Trevor had managed to escape them that day outside the café. Scott had mentioned that faint smell then as well.

“You’re right in what you’re thinking, spark. I’ve learned to make my scent untraceable. And like we are now; we’re untraceable as well.”

“You can hear me thinking?”

Looking straight at Stiles, Trevor smiled proudly. “No. Of course not, that’s impossible. But I could see the wheels turning in your mind and I took a guess.”

“So how do you use this?” Stiles asked, listening to the silence. It was weird, it was like there was nothing else there then himself and Trevor. But there was something that felt off.

He reached out with his energy, testing the feeling. A chill ran up from his index finger, up to the top of his head. He looked back at Trevor. “What are you? Wizard?”

“You’re a wizard, Harry.” Trevor chuckled. “Loved those movies.”

“It was books first. Read them, they’re better.” Stiles quipped, still using his spark to get a feel of the place.

“I’m not a wizard.” Trevor’s face fell into an angry scowl. “I was a _spark_. I had my own pack. But then they threw me out. Said I shouldn’t play with the darkness. But it’s not a dark thing, it’s just.. thrilling. One should be strong enough to handle it. And I am.”

Stiles stared at the other guy.

He was proud. Too proud, and Stiles could use that to his advantage.

“So then you wouldn’t mind explaining this to me. I’m pretty new at this thing actually.”

“Yes, you are.” Trevor dangled something from his hand.

It looked like a hex-bag, but Stiles didn’t think it was. It was something- “Is that a crystal?”

“It’s not just a crystal.” Trevor said. “It’s _the_ crystal, helping me to strengthen the spell I use to hide in plain sight.”

“Okay. And what does it do, exactly?”

“I just said.” Trevor exclaimed. “It helps me strengthen the spell.”

“Yeah, alright. I believe you.”

“You should.”

Was he sulking? Jeez, how could someone sulk while also casting a spell of this caliber? Stiles concentrated on Trevor, prodded carefully with his energy.

He was dark, this Trevor dude. That also meant he was dangerous. But also a little- Stiles searched for the right word.. Childish? Immature? He seemed to be a strong spark, at least he had been. Stiles mind whirled.

Trevor had been secluded from his pack when he went dark. He seemed upset about that. So would Stiles have been, when he thought about losing his own pack but to go this way? It seemed a little severe. A strong spark could redirect his mind, maybe grow from it. Search for a new pack or become like Deaton- who had chosen to stay by himself without going dark.

Stiles looked back on the man in front of him. He seemed young, about his own age. But he also seemed a little reckless, didn’t care about that Stiles had his own magic. Trevor hadn’t done anything to restrain Stiles’ magic. It was like he was too proud or something. Maybe he wanted to show off? No wonder he had helped James do what he had done. He seemed a little thrilled that someone had found him. Weird.

“You were the one who was helping James with the mountainash and the scent distortion weren’t you?”

“So what if I was? I helped keeping that werewolf unconscious as well.”

“You mean Scott? The dark haired guy with the uneven jaw? Clever.” Stiles said, hoping it would help his case, make Trevor relax slightly. Stiles felt a slight pressure to his right and turned his head, noticing weird pieces of color appearing and then disappearing where there was just empty space. It felt like Derek. It had to be him, it smelled like Derek- faint, but it was there.

“He’s standing right next to you.” Trevor said, himself standing a lot closer to Stiles than before.

“Helpful.” Stiles murmured, sick of playing these games. “You have a lot of things right, Trevor. You have intent- you wanted to help James and had a purpose in that. You had the spirit, the magic in your veins. You also had the sacrifice for your magic- Luke. Because dark magic always demands a sacrifice. But when you helped James, you also bound yourself to him. Knowingly or not, that happened. So when he died, you felt it weakening you, didn’t you?” Stiles mind flew over the information Deaton had shared with him along with everything he had read. “Dark magic never works without taking something from you.” He paused. “The crystal you have is an Almandine, isn’t it?”

Trevor seemed a little taken aback of Stiles knowing his crystal and he nodded dumbly.

Stiles stepped forward, using his energy to crumble the illusion around them. “The crystal can be used to manifest a realistic version of the physical world.” He cocked his head, looking at Trevor.

Trevor raised his head, standing proudly but a little unsure now. “Did you know this crystal is also called the Stone of Tangible Truth?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah.”

“It’s a stone used for relationships you know, physical love as well.” Trevor smirked and Stiles almost rolled his eyes but concentrated on adding his strength to overcome the illusion Trevor had put there. “A spiritual stone of psychic protection. It increases willpower and resistance of all things negative.” Trevor said. “It’s also a healing crystal, bringing strength and stamina. It helps the body to connect with the Earth’s revitalizing energy.” He dangled the crystal in front of Stiles. “It also brings deep love and aids in integrating truth with self.” He looked at Stiles. “Are you true to yourself, spark?”

Stiles looked into Trevor’s eyes. He might have acted delusional, but Stiles wasn’t so sure he really was that out of it. He seemed pretty sane, even as weird as that sounded. Proud maybe, but not insane. Not like James.

“I believe I am true to myself, yeah. But are you?” Stiles cocked his head, feeling Derek behind him now and he knew Derek could feel him even if he couldn’t see or hear him. “The Almandine has to be used with care. It’s not a crystal to be used lightly. You can’t twist its uses, or it will be used towards you. Turned against you.”

Trevor nodded, still holding out the crystal. “This crystal increases my power.”

“It might do that. But you have put all your faith in the crystal.” Stiles said and Trevor looked at him questioningly. Stiles raised his brows, discreetly taking hold of one of Derek’s hands. “But you didn’t believe enough in your own magic. And that’s where both the crystal and your magic fails you. You can’t only trust something that is only there to aid you. The thing you can trust is your magic. And your friends.” He pulled Derek against him, and brought him into the space Trevor had created.

“That’s not possible.” Trevor gasped out in shock, looking at the red-eyed werewolf who leaped over to him with a roar and Stiles stepped back when he heard Trevor shout out in pain as one of Derek’s claws penetrate his skin.

Seconds later, Stiles could see the illusion had fallen and Trevor was left unconscious.

Boyd and Erica stood behind Stiles, looking at him like he was a ghost. To them, it probably seemed like he had shown up out of thin air.

“He distorted what you could see, kind of.” Stiles said, looking over at Derek, who held Trevor up by his arms.

“Let’s get him bound up.” Derek said. “And take that crystal away from him.”

Stiles grabbed it and put it the pocket of his jacket. “If he doesn’t have that crystal, he’ll believe his magic isn’t strong enough. It really is, but he just won’t believe that.”

Boyd looked at the guy in Derek’s hands. “He was helping James? With the mountainash when Scott was taken?”

“Yeah. It seems like he lost some of his magic when James were killed though” Derek said as they walked down the stairs and into the living room. “I don’t know how it works, but I have heard about it before.” He put Trevor on the couch, taking the ropes Boyd handed him. “When an emissary isn’t a part of a pack, but turns to dark magic, they get polluted in a way. And using the magic, working close with, say vampires, they get bound to what they use the magic for.” He fastened the ropes around Trevor’s arms and legs.

Erica leaned against the couch, looking at Trevor’s face. “So when James died, some of this guy’s magic died?”

“Simply put, yeah.” Derek stood back up and looked at Stiles. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, just a little.. you know.. I’ll be alright” He looked around. “Where are the others?”

“They should be here now.” Boyd said and handed Stiles a bottle of water.

“Where did that come from?” Stiles asked, but drank deeply.

Erica and Boyd went back upstairs to go through his things, see if they found anything, while Stiles and Derek took the living room and kitchen.

Scott, Isaac and Allison had showed up as well, and were helping up at the attic and basement.

“You sure you’re alright?” Derek came up to Stiles and put his hand low on Stiles back.

Stiles leaned into it, closing his eyes for a second. “I’m fine, Derek.” He looked at the man beside him. “Promise.”

Derek leaned closer, putting his nose in Stiles’ hair.

“What are you doing?” Stiles smiled. “Are you sniffing me?”

“No.” Derek stepped back and Stiles instantly missed his warmth. Maybe he was a little tired after all.

“You totally did.” Stiles grinned. “I don’t mind, dude. Go at it.”

Derek scowled at him. “Keep looking for something out of the ordinary.”

“I am. Jeez.” He rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop smiling. He lifted some papers and grinned even more. “Look what I found.” he breathed. He put the laptop on the kitchen table and started it up.

                                                                                                                  -o-

Hours, a conversation with Trevor and a headache later, Stiles leaned back in his chair.

When Trevor had finally woken up, he had been nothing like the cocky guy Stiles had talked to. He had bled more than he probably should and that might be a reason, but Stiles could see how Trevor had stopped believing he had any power in his magic. He seemed oddly subdued.

Derek had called Deaton, who after a short conversation had e-mailed Derek a spell to try and bind the man’s power.

“Of course it has to be like that.” Stiles said, looking at Deaton’s explanations on Derek’s phone. He tried scrolling the page, but Derek slapped his hand away, glaring. “What?” He tried taking Derek’s phone from his hand, but that didn’t work. “Just- at least read the damn instruction so we all can hear it.”

His phone buzzed and he shook his head at Derek, when he saw he had e-mailed him Deaton’s mail. “Alright, it’s like a ritual. We need to use some herbs. I think I have them back at my dorm. And the crystal should be perfect to hold his powers.” He looked up from his phone and to Scott and the rest. “It’s like the power has to go somewhere, it can’t just stop to exist. It’s like energy, it needs to go somewhere or at least turn into something else. And we could use the crystal for that.”

“A crystal can hold that much power?” Isaac asked and Stiles shrugged. “I hope so.”

“You hope so?” Derek asked with a stern face.

“I know so, alright.”

After a trip back to campus and some work on the how the spell pronunciation, they were ready.

Stiles just hoped it would work, so Trevor couldn’t hurt anyone else or use it again. At least not for anything bigger than making flowers grow faster.

They were all standing in a ring around Trevor, Stiles lifted a glass bowl with water with the crystal in it. He turned to the window, so the sun could reflect in it. “Solar flare, Lunar mist. I call on thee this day. Bring forth your light, strength and power, so cast this spell I may.” He closed his eyes and the others followed his lead and did the same.

According to the spell, Stiles had to form a barrier. He drew his own magic up to help him and pictured the crystal in his mind and sent that towards Trevor.

Trevor, understanding exactly what Stiles was doing, tried shouting from behind the gag they had been forced to put in. Stiles took a deep breath and attempted to have the crystal’s energy surround Trevor in a mental bubble. “Light, earth, Spirits strong. Leave’s presence forever long. Let their powers cripple, and fall in dismay. I hereby banish your magic on this very day. Let the magic fall to the crystal, where it should forever rest. So may it be." He imagined the bubble drawing Trevor’s magic out of him, draining him of magical resources.

Stiles kept standing there, continued to feel the magic move. Slowly, but it moved from Trevor and into the crystal. Stiles could feel it.

The magic swirled around him, and at one point he was worried it would try to attach itself to him, but then it swirled around him and it felt lighter than it had with Trevor. Like it was delighted to be released, before disappearing into the crystal.

Everything calmed down, and when Stiles opened his eyes, Trevor was slumped on the couch, looking down on his lap.

Stiles looked at Scott. “You alright?”

“Yeah. I am.” Scott looked around. “We all are.” He swallowed. “Stiles, you were glowing for a while.”

“I was?”

“Yeah. You were.”

Stiles wet his lips and nodded. “It probably were the magic. Trevor’s that is. It felt..” He looked at Derek. “Can magic feel happy? ‘Cause that’s just insane but..”

Derek nodded as he walked over to Stiles. “It can. My mother said magic never liked to be used for negative or dark things. That it thrived when it could help”

“You saying it can feel? Think of its own?” Isaac asked, looking between Stiles and Derek.

"No. Not exactly.” Derek said and then Trevor fainted. He fell over, but landed, thankfully, on the cushion next to him on the couch.

Boyd got the gag out of him and Trevor blinked his eyes open. “Where.. where am I?”

“You are at your house. Do you remember what happened?”

Trevor sat up and Scott hastily undid his hands. “I have my own house? I can’t remember-“

Stiles phone called and it was Deaton. “Of course you are calling now.”

“Is it done?”

“Yes, we just finished.”

“Does he remember any of it?”

Stiles glanced over at Trevor, who looked at Isaac and Scott like he had never seen them before. “No. It doesn’t seem like it.”

He heard Deaton sigh in relief. “That’s good. I was afraid he would remember it.”

“And why would that be a bad thing?”

“When you are stripped of your powers, your mind and your body feels like it’s missing something. And in a way, it does. So if he had remembered it, there would be a big chance he would have fell into a deep depression or worse, become in need of psychiatric help.”

“So if someone loses their power, they either forget about it or go insane?” Stiles said, worried if someone ever did that to him.

“Only weak minds reacts this way.” He paused. “You have nothing to worry about, Stiles. You would be safe either way.”

Stiles snorted. “Yeah, thanks a ton. I feel so much better now.”

Deaton ignored his snarky comment and just told them all to leave Trevor alone for now, but to check up on him in a few days. He would probably remember pieces and bits after a while, but he would probably never remember his magic or his dark doings.

So now Stiles was packing down Trevor’s laptop and got into the car. He had no wish to speak with Trevor again but he still wanted the man’s laptop.

Trevor was a little confused and asked about his old pack. He remembered them; they probably had been a part of his life when he had been younger. Erica and Isaac talked to him, letting him think he had been dreaming about werewolves, and that they had met him in the park earlier and had played a game of basketball with him when he had hit his head. He still didn’t seem to really believe them, but he probably would in time. Human minds seemed to adapt and search for the most logical explanations for the unexplainable.

Erica had been the one to call Trevor’s parents, spinning a story about how he had hit his head playing basketball and that he might need someone with him for the next days. He was still a little confused, she had said, so he kept talking about vampires and werewolves, but that would hopefully calm down a bit. Trevor’s parents had been happy to hear from friends of their son, since he had stopped speaking to them two years ago. He had always been interested in the supernatural and they said it was probably the reason he kept talking about it. Erica had smiled into the phone, sounding understanding. His parents would be there in two hours.

Stiles looked at Erica, who was staying behind along with Isaac and Boyd. She was a scary woman when she wanted to be. She had made her story so believable that if Stiles hadn’t known about werewolves himself, he would have believed her.

Apparently Trevor's parents had been worried about their son for some time. He had, luckily for their story, been a troubled child but he had, according to his mother, a good heart. The things he had done with the mountainash and the wolfsbane weren’t that difficult to manage, even for someone who was untrained. But to pull of twisting reality and space, even for a short time, demanded some skills. The same was regarding the scent-thing as well. And Stiles just hoped the binding-spell would hold.

He checked the crystal that was in a box in his pocket. Trevor should never see it ever again. It would be a little too dangerous in Stiles’ opinion.

                                                                                                                                    -o-


	20. Chapter 20

After getting back to campus and getting some food, Derek had called Emma to let her in on today’s events. She had been grateful that they now could put this behind them and start healing.

“Derek, about the thing with what Isaac said, about sleeping in Scott’s bed with Allison and Scott? What was that about?” Stiles was sitting in his chair in his room after splitting from Allison and Scott, who were going to their room.

Derek snorted. “That’s what’s on your mind now? Not about the binding-spell?” He raised one brow in a perfect judging way. “After everything we’ve done today, that’s what you want to know?”

Stiles stared at him with big eyes, his mouth slightly open. “Well, yeah. Why not?”

“It was nothing, Stiles.”

“Oh, come on. I know Scott. And I saw the look he sent Isaac, and I also saw how Isaac became all flushed and-“

“What happens when you sleep, Stiles? In the morning? And you’re not awake, but are about to wake up?” Derek sighed heavily. “I can’t believe we are having this conversation.”

“So Isaac got a boner? So what? It happens all the time.”

“With Scott and Allison in the bed as well?”

“I’ve never-“he cut off and grinned. “Are you saying that both Scott and Isaac maybe –probably- at the same time-“

Derek snorted. “I am not having this conversation with you anymore. I have to call Emma and tell her about Trevor. Ask Scott if you’re so interested in their sex-life.”

Stiles gaped. “I am not.” He stopped and shrugged. “I’m going to ask Scott.”

Because Stiles was Stiles, he couldn't let anything be until he knew everything. That also meant his friends embarrassing stories.

He walked out of the room and knocked on Scott’s door. “Hey Scott, you got a minute?”

Scott opened the door seconds later, letting him in. “Where’s Allison?” Stiles asked, looking around.

“She’s with some of her classmates. Something about a project, I think.”

“Soo, Scott. What happened when Isaac stayed here?”

Scott shut his mouth with a click and Stiles grinned. “You know, when no one wanted to sleep alone, knowing James was around.”

Scott sat down on his bed, folding a sweater that laid there.

“Oh, come on. You never fold laundry. Now talk to me, dude.” Stiles grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why is this so interesting to you?”

“It’s not. I’m just curious.”

“It was this one time, alright. Just one time. Allison was in the middle and I had just woken up and I didn’t remember that Isaac was there and neither did Allison and we kind of-“

“You had sex with Isaac right there, next to you?” Stiles almost shouted in glee but Scott shook his head frantically.

“No! No, no we didn’t. It was just this slow.. you know. And Isaac kinda reacted to our movements and all of a sudden we woke up and that was that.”

“No it wasn’t.” Stiles gaped, his eyes shining in mischief. “You all did the bump and grind thing for a while, didn’t you?”

Scott blushed. Profusely. “No.”

“Holy shit, you totally did!” He clapped his hands and laughed.

Scott shot up from the bed and looked at Stiles. “You can never tell anyone. We really promised.”

Stiles grinned.

“Stiles. Promise me.”

“It happens, dude. You were almost a sleep, all of you. It’s just a-“

“Just promise. It was so awkward, man!”

Stiles kept laughing and Scott pummeled him, making them fall on the bed, fighting. “Promise, Stiles.” Scott grit out, dodging an elbow from Stiles.

“I can’t believe you almost had a sleep-threesome with Isaac.” Stiles said from underneath pillows and Scott’s knee.

“I didn’t. Oh my God, Stiles. Shut up!”

Derek cleared his throat from the doorway. “If you two are finished acting like giggling school-girls, we should go meet the others.”

They both sat up, Stiles slapping at Scott’s arm that was still around his neck. “We were not giggling. I was just-“

“I don’t care.” Derek said and left.

They both scrambled after him, Stiles feeling lighter after everything that had happened today.

Scott threw an arm over Stiles' shoulder as they walked after Derek. "Hey, where did you put the stone?"

Stiles looked at his best friend. "The one we took from Trevor? I put the box in a secret place."

"Secret place?" 

Stiles shook his head fondly. "I'm not telling anyone where I hid it. I'm bringing it to Deaton next time we go back home."

Scott frowned. "But it's dangerous, Stiles."

"No, it's not. Not really. It's all about intent. If the person who uses it, uses it for kindness and positive things, it's all good. But when it's used for darker things.. let's just say it's powerful either way, but used by a dark mind- it's dangerous."

"Oh."

                                                                                                                          -o-

“Hi”

Stiles and Scott turned around towards the voice as they standing outside the library waiting for the rest of their pack.

“I’m Sara and this is Daisy” the smiling girl in front of them said while pointing at the other girl.

 “Hello.” Scott said to the two blonde girls in front of them.

“I’m Stiles. This is Scott” Stiles said, pointing at Scott, who grinned.

“Yes. We know.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. Um, we were just wondering if you wanted to come to a party tomorrow? You could bring your friend as well.”

“Which one?” Stiles said with a smirk.

“The dark, tall one you’ve been hanging around with? The one with the leather-jacket?” one of them said smiling a bit wider.

“Derek.” Stiles stated and looked at Scott. “They mean Derek.”

“Sure, yeah. Could I bring my girlfriend?” Scott asked. “She’s a student here as well.”

The other one, Sara or Daisy, Stiles couldn’t remember, nodded. “Of course. If you have other people you want to bring, you can bring them too.”

They turned to Stiles. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

Stiles shook his head. “No. No girlfriend.”

“Good.” one of them said, winking. “See you tomorrow.”

They were handed a poster with the address and information and stood there looking after the girls as Derek came up next to them.

Scott grinned. “We’re going to a party tomorrow.”

“I’m not.”

“Oh, you so are.” Stiles grinned. “They asked about you. So you have to come with us.”

Derek sent Stiles a look that told them he really didn't like the idea. “I’m not going.”

“Sure you’re not.” Scott said, looking between Stiles and Derek with amusement.

Derek frowned. “I’m not.”

                                                                                                  -o-

Stiles were standing in front of the mirror next evening. “This looks alright.” He turned to Derek. “Right?”

Derek looked up from the book he was reading, assessing Stiles with a detached look. “You look fine.”

“But this is a new shirt!” Stiles pointed to it and rolled up his sleeves.

“Okay. You look fine. In a new shirt.” Derek got up and found himself a book.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked, looking at the book in Derek’s hands. “Nu-uh, you’re coming with me.”

“No. Like I said yesterday, and this morning and an hour ago; I’m not going.”

Stiles stepped closer to Derek and grabbed the book but Derek refused to let go. “It’s just a party.” Stiles tried. “It’s going to be fun.”

“Good for you.” Derek pulled the book back but Stiles tugged it towards himself again.

“You are coming with us and it is going to be fun.” He waggled his brows. “We’ll talk to some people, drink some beers and hang with our friends.”

“Stiles. Let go of my book.”

“If you come with me.”

Derek growled low in the back of his throat. More like irritation than real anger and Stiles took a step closer, having just the book between them now. “Dereeeeek” He tilted his head and looked at him, let his eyes drop to those tempting lips. “We’re going to a party. Just this once. It’s a part of the college experience.”

“I’m not actually _in_ college. Stiles” Derek’s eyes dipped from Stiles eyes, to his neck and then up to his eyes again. They hadn't had time or the energy to make anything happen between them since that first kiss but now Stiles felt the heat from Derek’s eyes in his bones.

Stiles wet his lips, breathing a bit shallow through his mouth. Derek smelled of faint cologne, like the outdoor and fresh air and something Stiles thought of like just Derek. The Alpha was beautiful, truly breathtaking up and close like this. Stiles was just about to let him off the hook when he heard Derek talk.

“I’m not staying there for more than an hour.”

“What?” Stiles was still a little lost in Derek’s eyes and swallowed.

“No longer than an hour.” Derek repeated, letting the book drop as he stepped closer. Derek slid his hands around both Stiles shoulders and waist, leaning in and kissed him deeply.

The kiss deepened even further and Stiles gripped onto Derek’s shoulders as he walked backwards and stopped when they met the wall. Stiles ran fingers through Derek’s hair, scraping the skin on the back of his neck as Derek hoisted him up so Stiles had his legs around Derek’s waist.

“Oh God-” Stiles breathed between the slide of lips, “-you really like me up against walls, don’t you?”

Derek nipped his lip in retaliation and rolled his hips. Stiles moaned at the feeling, tugging at Derek’s Henley. “Off.” He pulled the hem up and Derek leaned back to pull it over his head. Stiles bucked against Derek as they kissed and the movement made Derek release a small sound from the back of his throat. Stiles reveled in the sound and wondered if he could manage to elicit more sounds like that from Derek.

He let his hands slide over Derek’s side, the muscles twitching under his fingers as he moved against Stiles. Derek had Stiles hips locked in a tight grip, grinding their hips together. Stiles was so hard and he could feel Derek’s own hardness against his own, only separated by their jeans.

“Stiles.. no idea.. years.. fuck”

Stiles moaned, biting and nipping on Derek’s neck. He bit a little harder than intended as Derek hit just right with the roll of his hips, but Derek just let out a strangled moan at that.

“Yeah, me-“ Stiles gasped as Derek held him just a little tighter, like he couldn’t let go- wouldn’t let go “-too. Fuck, Derek. Me too, always felt-“ He lost his train of thought, because holy.fuck.

It was Derek.

It was them.

Together.

And Stiles couldn’t.even.

All he managed to think was; _Finally_.

Stiles kissed him again, sliding his tongue against Derek’s. Derek tugged at Stiles shirt and managed to get it up to under his armpits before attacking his chest with lick and nips. When a tongue laved on one of Stiles’ nipples, his eyes rolled back in pleasure and his nerve-endings felt like they were on fire. He made a garbled sound and Derek repeated his torturous licks.

Stiles bucked his hips against Derek’s again and felt he was about to explode, gripping at whatever part of Derek he could find. “Derek.” he breathed.

The man tugged Stiles shirt off all the way and swooped down to Stiles’ neck. Derek was breathing hard, low groans escaping him, like he didn’t manage to hold them back.

The feeling of skin against skin made Stiles bite his lip to stave off the need to come. Derek was all hot and hard muscles against his own body and Stiles couldn't believe it was his to touch.

“Oh shit. Derek, we should stop or I’m going to come in my pants.” He tried laughing, but it came out as a heavy moan.

Derek shuddered against him, his movements harder. Wilder. He kissed his way up from the neck and up to Stiles lips as their hips rolled in perfect sync. “Come.”

Stiles eyes fell closed on their own account as he felt a firm grip on his ass, pushing their erections even harder together in a push and slide as he came- bursts of pleasure rolling through his body.

He felt Derek give out a long, heady moan as he followed Stiles, holding on to him as he rode the wave out.

They stilled and Derek let the hard grip on Stiles’ ass go as he lowered him slowly to the ground, kissing him one more time before stepping back. This kiss was softer somehow.

The look in Derek’s eyes mirrored just how Stiles felt. The timing may have been weird but this was it. This was not a one-time thing.

Stiles bit his lip, grimacing at the now sticky feeling in his boxers. “So that happened” he said, still a little out of breath. His hands slid down Derek's chest and he just stared. How could he not? He'd seen Derek shirtless many times before, but this was different. He'd never touched before. Not like this. "Holy shit, dude." he said, more to himself than anyone else. He could see Derek duck his head a little, looking embarrassed. “You're like, this perfect Adonis, man. Just.. wow!" A little softer he added; "And you weren’t the only one who just came in his pants.”

The tips of Derek’s ears became a little pink, but his face didn’t show what he felt.

“Do you- do you regret it? I mean, I didn’t mean to-“ Stiles started, but Derek whipped his head up to look at Stiles.

“No. I don’t regret it. I really didn’t mean for it to happen like this, but..”

“You mean up against a wall?” Stiles snorted happily. “It was bound to happen like that some time. You have a history of slamming me up against walls so-“

With Stiles being so relaxed, Derek relaxed a bit as well and tried not to blush at the thought of coming in his pants like the teenager he hadn’t been in years. “Shut up, Stiles. Don’t we have a party to go to?”

“Oh, shit. The party!” He looked down. “Aw, dude. I have to shower. Again.”

Derek took a few steps and grimaced. “Me too.”

Stiles laughed at the almost offended look on Derek’s face. “Dude, you can shower first if you want. I’ll text the others we’ll be there a little later.”

Derek walked into the bathroom, weirdly stiff in his movements and Stiles wished he could make fun of him. But he wasn’t any better off himself and the situation in his pants was starting to get cold now.

“Ergh” Stiles mumbled, finding his phone and texting Scott with hands that was still shaking from what had just happened.

                                                                                                                      -o-

“You're here.” Daisy or Sara said, throwing herself at Stiles in a hug. “I’m so glad you came.”

She took a step back and smiled at Derek. “Hi.” She looked over her shoulder. “Sara is going to be so happy that you could come."

From the look on Derek’s face, Daisy lost a little of her enthusiasm. “Um-“

Stiles rolled on his feet, from heel to toe and back. “So, have you seen Scott? Or some of our other friends?”

Daisy looked from Derek to Stiles and nodded. “Yeah.” She pointed through the living room and to a door. “I think they’re in the kitchen.”

She turned and looked over her shoulder at them. “Have fun.” She took one last glance on Stiles and smiled. "Maybe you'll come and find me later?"

Stiles felt Derek come up beside him. _Very_ close beside him, resting a hand on Stiles lower back. Stiles hid a smile. He liked this side of Derek he decided.

“Let’s find Scott.” Stiles said and dragged Derek through the mass of people standing around.

“Hey guys, look who finally decided to show up.” Erica called, sitting on the kitchen counter.

Stiles waved and took the cup Allison handed him. “Thanks.”

“Stiles, you’ve got to see this dude that-“ Isaac stopped and sniffed the air. He looked at Stiles, who was drinking intently from his cup. Slowly. Isaac cleared his throat. “So.. “ Isaac grinned, the shithead. “Something you want to tell me?”

Stiles shook his head, looking around for Scott. “Where’s Scott?”

“In the bathroom.” Boyd said, coming up next to him, scrunching his nose and then proceeded to walk all the way to the other side of the kitchen, looking at Erica, who laughed gleefully from the look on Boyd’s’ face.

“I’m leaving.” Derek said but Stiles stopped him from a hand on his chest, rubbing his thumb slowly as he talked.

“No, you’re not. You said an hour. We haven’t even been here for five minutes.”

Derek clenched his jaw, but stayed where he was. Stiles smiled at him and turned back to his friends, who watched them curiously.

“Hey, dude.” Scott came up to him, grinning happily. “You’re here.”

“Yeah, we are.” Stiles smiled at him but groaned when Scott got the same look on his face that Boyd have had minutes ago. “Everyone out into the living room. We are dancing.”

“I’m not dancing.” Derek said, looking around like someone was about to attack.

“Well, I am.” Stiles said and dragged Scott and Allison with him, ignoring the grimace on Scott’s face and Allison’s questioning one.

                                                                                                                                  -o-

“The party wasn’t that bad.” Stiles pushed as they walked back to campus.

“It was loud.” Boyd said, walking hand in hand with Erica. “The people there were way too drunk.”

“Aw, don’t be such a downer, baby.” Erica said with a laugh. “I had a great time. It’s boring to think about that I can never get drunk.”

“I never did that before I got turned.” Isaac said, walking with his hands deep in his pockets.

“I never could get drunk either.” Derek shot in. “You get used to it.”

Just as they rounded the corner, someone ran towards them, obviously running from something and towards them.

“What the hell-“ Stiles squinted. “Is that-“ He started running towards the girl, that it obviously was. “Marissa? Hey, hey. You’re okay, relax. Breathe. Good.” He kept talking quietly at the girl clinging to him, looking over her shoulder, babbling and crying.

“They had fangs. Like, not the plastic ones and-” Then she fainted.

“Fangs?” Isaac repeated, looking at them.

Scott frowned. “Vampires”

                                                                                                                       -o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter.. really didn't cooperate with me. Things didn't happen like I thought it would, but.. And we're almost done :( Only one chapter or so left, although I had plans to make it longer, but..y'know..   
> Anyway, hope you liked it! (?) I love hearing what you think about this story, you are all awesome! Thank you for reading:)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. The last chapter.   
> I hope you like it and I want to say this once more: thankyouthankyouthankyou for reading the story, thank you for all the kudos and the comments- I love you for it! Stay awesome :)

"Vampires? Again?" Isaac exclaimed. "I thought we were done with them and their drama for now." Isaac grimaced, clearly fed up with everything vampire-related.

They tried waking Marissa, but she was still unconscious when Isaac picked her up with a huff. "Let's get her inside."

Scott nodded. "Take her to my room."

Allison got her some water and sat down next to her, trying once again to wake her up.

“What could have happened?” Derek asked, looking at the girl on Scott’s bed.

“She’s Harrington’s girlfriend.” Isaac said, shrugging. “Maybe that’s why?”

“But she didn’t know about him being a vampire.” Erica added. “Obviously.”

“I don’t know why, but we have to find out. She seemed pretty set on that whoever she saw weren’t just dressing up.” Stiles sighed and got his phone out of his pocket.

Derek put a hand on Stiles shoulder. “Wait with the call. She’s waking up.”

Seconds later, she opened her eyes and scrambled to sit upright and Allison was there, talking to her as the others kept their distance. “What happened, sweetie? You’re safe here.” Allison gave Marissa a soft smile, handing her some water.

Marissa looked around and settled on Stiles. “I know you. You’re a student of Dev- Harrington. I mean, Professor Harrington.”

“I am. You were really scared back there, Marissa. What happened?”

“I was just walking from a friend’s dorm and was going back to mine, and I took a shortcut. As I was walking there, I heard someone laugh and then someone sounded like they were pleading for them to stop and I turned the corner and saw them” She shuddered. “It was the laughter, the way it sounded.. It was so twisted and so-“

Scott leaned his elbows on his thighs. “Sure they didn’t just.. dress up or something? Because you said something about fangs?”

“It’s almost Christmas. Not Halloween. No one dresses up like that outside Halloween.” she exclaimed, as if that explained everything. How very Lydia of her.

Allison raised her brows. “Oookay. But what did you see then?”

Marissa blinked rapidly. “I saw a man and a woman standing over someone.” She looked at the people crowding the small room. “There was someone in front of them. It didn’t look like the girl wanted to be there. I’ve never seen them before though.”

“Could you describe them to us?” Isaac asked, looking almost bored. “Start with the man and the woman.” He leaned against Scott’s desk, crossing his feet by the ankles. “Please.”

Marissa put a lock of hair behind her ear, thinking it over. “The woman was blonde, not that tall. Black jeans and a sweater of some kind. I don’t remember the color.” She wet her lips. “The man was tall. A lot taller than the woman. Dark hair. Or brown, I don’t know. The place was fairly dark. But the third person.. It was a girl, I think. Short, brown hair.” She looked at Isaac. “She was covered in glitter. She’d probably been at a party or something. I know some of the fraternities has things like glitter-nights, black and white parties, things like that.”

“I’m just going to make a call.” Stiles said, slipping out of the room while the others talked to Marissa. From what she said, it looked like some of Harrington’s friends had been a little sloppy. They had to be careful, and they should’ve known better. “Harrington? Yeah, it’s Stiles. Sorry to call you so late.”

The professor seemed like his normal self and not at all sleepy so Stiles didn’t stress it. “What can I do you for, Stiles?”

“Marissa came running to us when we were coming back from a party. Talking about people with fangs.”

“What? When?”

“It happened about 20 minutes ago. She’s fine, we’re taking care of her. But I don’t think she’ll believe it if we try to convince her that she just saw people playing dress up.”

Harrington made a sound telling Stiles he was not impressed by his vampires. “I’ll be there in ten minutes. Do not let her leave. She would never believe you if you tried to explain it away.”

“Are you okay, professor?” The question slipped out without checking in with Stiles’ brain first and he closed his eyes.

“As okay I could be after having something like that happening.” Harrington said, understanding what Stiles really was asking. “It will be better. In time.” He hung up and Stiles turned around in the hallway, only to jump from surprise.

“Holy mother of- Shit, you guys are so creepy!”

The woman, who Stiles recognized as Ann, laughed. “Thank you.”

“It was not a compliment, believe me.” Stiles blew out a harsh breath, looking at the two vampires accusingly. “God.”

Ann and Frank both startled when the door to Scott’s room flew open and Derek stepped out with a growl. Erica stepped out with them, closing the door behind her.

“What are they doing here?” Ann sneered at Erica, showing fangs.

Derek growled and let the red bleed into his eyes. “Haven’t you done enough damage for one night?” he grit out.

“We have to assess the damage done.” Frank drawled, but stepped back when Derek pinned him with a glare.

“You have the girl.” Ann stated and Stiles nodded.

“We do. We’re trying to calm her down and talk her from spreading any rumors.”

Ann laughed, an extremely unpleasant sound in Stiles ears and he clenched his jaw. Ann's smile slid off her face “She’s just a human. She won’t remember any of it if I can have two minutes with her.”

“She’s not just some human, lady. She’s-“

“She was my lover.” Harrington said, suddenly standing behind his fellow-vampires. “And surely you remember that the glamour don’t sit as well if there’s been over 30 minutes since she saw anything.” he drawled, seemingly calm, but both Ann and Frank shivered and stepped back to let Harrington pass them.

Stiles nodded to Harrington, who looked at them all in order. First Derek, Stiles then Erica. “May I speak with her?”

“How should we explain your sudden appearance?” Stiles asked with a hand on the handle.

“Do not worry about it. I am stronger than those two combined.” Harrington said, cocking his head towards the two vampires, who were now standing in the background. “You may leave. We will have a chat later.” he told them before Stiles opened the door and let Harrington in.

“Devlin” The relief was clear in her voice but then Marissa looked around the room. “ I mean, professor Harrington. What’s-“

“Marissa, honey. How are you?”

Marissa’s mascara stained cheeks lifted into a smile. “This whole night has been a nightmare, but you’re here now.” She frowned. “Why exactly are you here? I thought you were taking a leave to over new year’s?”

Harrington smiled at her before looking at Derek. “Leave us. Please.”

The room emptied pretty quickly and they all found the hallway empty so Ann and Frank must have scrambled pretty fast. Stiles opened the door to his room and Isaac took the chair while Boys leaned against the desk with Erica next to him. Scott sat on the bed, sniffed, smiled and laid down before Allison joined him, but stayed seated. Derek rolled his eyes at Scott’s antics and leaned against the wall on his shoulder, arms crossed over his chest.

“Do you hear anything?” Stiles whispered and Erica rolled her eyes.

“You don’t have to whisper. He can probably hear you either way.”

“Is the walls that thin?” Stiles asked, looking at Scott. Then Allison. “I am so happy that I’m not a werewolf.”

Allison blushed but smiled at Stiles’ words. “Dude” Scott looked at Stiles with a scandalized look in his eyes. “You should be so happy you can’t smell this roo-“

Derek growled, adding red-eyes and everything and Stiles was the one to blush now. “What? No, I take that back.”

Isaac cocked his head and reminded Stiles of a puppy. “I don’t like vampires all that much, but damn that man can sweet talk like no one else.” he said.

Erica nodded. “No shit.”

“Maybe you could learn a thing or two then, Isaac.” Stiles grinned. “Elisabeth might like it.” He threw a glance at Scott and Allison. “Or someone else maybe.”

Isaac stood up and Stiles cackled. “Oh man, this is priceless.”

Boyd looked at them with a bored expression. “How about the fact that none of you would win if I told you all what I believe has happened between people in this room and you both shut up?”

Stiles whistled.

Derek sighed and straightened up. “Boyd’s right. As wolves, we smell things humans can’t and that crosses lines of privacy as well. Grow up. It’s not like the others mentions it every time Scott and Allison has sex. Or Erica and Boyd. So shut. Up.” He looked at them. “Deal with it.” He looked at the door. “Harrington is done talking with Marissa.”

As Derek opened the door, Harrington had Marissa by his side. “Good evening.” he said, acting surprised.

“Professor Harrington.” Stiles said, playing along. “I thought you were on a leave?”

“I am.” Harrington confirmed. “I just have something to go over with Marissa here before I go on vacation.” He smiled at her, who nodded.

“I’m doing a project in my paper and I had a few questions for Professor Harrington.”

“Of course. Smart thinking. He knows a lot of things.” Stiles said and the professor and Marissa left.

They closed the door and Scott frowned. “Is it just me that thinks Marissa looked a little dazed?”

“He made her forget this whole evening, I think.” Derek said. “The next time you see her, don’t talk to her about it. Don’t talk to her at all, she wouldn’t have recognized you.”

Stiles sighed. “I don’t know about you, but it's the middle of the night and I am beat.”

“What about Ann and the creepy guy that was with her?” Isaac asked.

Stiles weren't afraid of the vampires from Harrington's nest. The situation they had been dealing with tonight were probably an outcome of Harrington being a little out of his normal leadership, since everything with James had happened. But Stiles suspected Harrington would deal with his nest a bit better from now on. 

“Harrington’s taking care of them.” Derek said, opening the door. “Now get some sleep. Stiles will call Harrington in the morning and check if everything is okay with the vampires and the girl.”

“I will?” Stiles asked, just to be a shit. Derek simply glared at him as his pack left with various sorts of good-bye’s.

When they were alone, Stiles walked over to Derek and tugged him closer by the hem of Derek’s shirt. “You came with me to the party.”

“I did.”

“You really are in like with me, aren’t you?”

“Stiles.” Derek just stood there, letting Stiles tug him closer, close enough to lean against each other.

“Derek.” Stiles grinned, loving that he could do this now. Stretching his neck, he nuzzled into Derek’s shoulder. "I can't believe we are doing this. Us." He bit his lip. "I like it."

Derek still didn’t react and Stiles turned his head, nosed on warm skin on Derek’s neck before biting down softly. Stiles felt arms come up around him and he sighed. Before he squeaked, (but it was in a totally manly way) as he landed on the bed.

He bounced on the bed and looked up at Derek who was wearing the biggest shit-eating grin Stiles had ever seen. “Derek, you are grinning. Like, way too big. You might be sick. And don’t throw humans, we are not toys.”

Derek snorted and moved towards the bed and Stiles hoisted himself up to rest on his elbows. “Shut up, Stiles.” Derek crawled up over Stiles, looking at him like- yeah, like a predator assessing his prey. Stiles had felt like prey before, hell- he’d been hunted on by God knows how many creatures. But this time he really, really didn’t mind the attention.

“Holy shit.” Stiles breathed. If Derek could get him so turned on from just a look he didn’t dare think about what would happen when they got naked. And holy- there went the Henley. Stiles looked up at Derek with wide eyes.

“Stiles”

“Wha’?” Stiles audibly swallowed and Derek smirked. 

“You are wearing too many clothes, don’t you think?”

A slow smile erupted on Stiles’ face. “I do think that.” He tugged at Derek’s belt-buckle. “But so do you.”

                                                                                                                   -o-

Later, as their clothes were long gone, Stiles breathed in the moans and small sounds that escaped the Alpha.

Stiles loved the way Derek made him feel, the way their bodies just fit together and moved with each other. The slide of skin against skin made Stiles wanting this to last.

As Stiles rolled Derek from his back and pulled him over himself, Stiles threw his head back as Derek filled him once again. “You need to- aah- do that again.” he moaned and Derek grinned before repeating the rocking-grinding motion he’d just done. “Oh my God. Derek-“ Stiles gave as good as he got and hooked his legs around strong thighs.

“Stiles- fuck-”

He could feel Derek’s breath become more strained, and the look in his eyes made Stiles bite his lip, hard, trying not to come. But he wanted to come. He felt dizzy from the hot look he got from Derek as he rolled his hips, meeting Derek’s thrusts.

As his world whited out in pleasure, he held Derek tight, feeling him pulse hot and hard inside him.

When they both got their breaths back, and Stiles managed to get his brain back to actually form words, he laughed. “Oh my God. I am so in like with you, dude.”

Derek snorted from where he was resting his head on Stiles shoulder, nuzzling his neck. “You’re a moron.”

Stiles ran his hand down Derek’s spine, feeling the sweat cool and the heavy, lovely weight on top of him shuddered. “But you are totally in like with me.” He tried looking at Derek and smiled when Derek lifted his head to look down on him.

“Maybe”

“Don’t be like that, Sourwolf. I know you have to be in like with me. Or else you wouldn’t have done this.” He looked down between them and Derek followed his eyes and smirked.

“Guess not.”

Stiles slapped him on the shoulder and Derek chuckled before leaning over Stiles again. “I’m in like with you, Stiles. Okay?”

“So okay. More than okay. It’s totally awesome, actually.”

“I am already regretting this.”

“Nope. No take backs, dude. I got you now and I'm not letting you go so easily."

Derek looked at him with soft eyes before kissing him even softer. “Fine by me.”

Stiles decided he loved this side of Derek. It wasn’t often the werewolf let it show, but Stiles would set it as his New Year’s resolution to do everything to make Derek smile more, to bring Derek’s soft side a little more out. Because Derek deserved to be happy. He deserved to have nice things.

“I love you” Stiles gaped, he had not meant to let that slip. It was too soon. It was. Wasn’t it?

Derek kissed his nose and Stiles blinked. When did Sourwolf Alpha Derek Hale kiss someone’s nose? “I love you too. Have for a long time I think.” Derek shrugged, or tried to from where he was lying on top of Stiles. “It’s not too soon. We’ve known each other for years, and I-“ He found Stiles eyes and seemed more relaxed than Stiles had ever seen him. “I trust you.”

Simple as that. Huh.

Stiles closed his mouth and felt a happy smile break free. “You kissed my nose.” He laughed when Derek tried rolling off. “No. Stay. I like you here.” He nudged Derek’s chin with his nose. “I trust you too, but you know that. And- I don’t think it’s too soon either, you know. It just.. took us some time to..”

“Get our shit together?” Derek asked and looked way to amused. “Erica’s words, not mine.”

“What? She’s been talking to you about this? Us?”

“She has.. mentioned it.” Derek actually looked a little embarrassed and Stiles wondered just how Erica had mentioned it. Bluntly and too frank probably, knowing Erica.

“Oh God, I’m never going to survive her gloating, am I?” Stiles groaned and slapped a hand over his face.

Derek laughed. Honest to God laughed. It wasn’t the first time Stiles had heard it, but it still made his stomach swoop.

“But promise me one thing.” Derek said seriously, kissing Stiles chest before getting up to go to the bathroom.

“What?” Stiles frowned.

“We’ll try.. switching sometime? With you on top.” Derek looked like he was contemplating it. “I’ve never tried that before.”

“Oh my- Derek, you bastard. I thought there was something wrong or something. Of course we’ll- I mean, I would love to-” Stiles exclaimed as he sat up on the bed. He heard Derek laugh as the shower got turned on and Stiles grinned. “Prepare for some heavy cuddling afterwards, Alpha of mine” he shouted towards the bathroom and Derek poked his head out.

“That could be arranged. If you shower first.”

As he watched Derek get into the shower, Stiles threw himself back on the bed with a happy smile. "Merry Christmas to me."

He heard Derek snort a laugh from the bathroom and he grinned. This just might work.

                                                                                                                       

                                                                                                                             -The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-daaaaa! I did the thing!   
> And they lived happily ever after, right? :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
